The New Jet Grind Radio Era Trilogy
by Wildcat Jason
Summary: It's back! Join the JSR gang as they deal with perils galore, from new gangs to evil robot clones to neonazi terrorists! Please, R&R, for old time's sake!
1. Book 1, Chapter 1

A New JGR Era, Part One: The Beginning  
By JW Winter  
---------  
It had been a month since the GGs had defeated Goji and the Golden Rhinos, and everything was going great. The Love Shockers were gone, they had made up with their boyfriends, who were greatly impressed with their skills, so they retired. Poison Jam had gone off to college, which was rather surprising, but not too surprising since it was a community college. And the Noise Tanks hadn't shown up ever since the GGs had saved the city, but it was suspected they were planning revenge. All was seemingly going well, and things seemed to get even better when Onishima was kicked out of the force for being too cocky. He had done more harm than help, plus he was taking bribes from the Golden Rhinos...  
  
GG's Garage  
"This is Jet Set Radiooooooooooooooooo!!!" Professor K announced "Good news for all you rudies out there, the Tokyo government has fired Onishima, and it seems that there's gonna be a new, nicer captain this time around by the name of... Officer K, my little brother!!! He's been waiting for the chance, and he got it! I'm so proud of the guy. He plans to focus more on bigger crimes than rudie vandalism! So, all ya rudies, you're safe to express yourselves! Now, back to our regularly scheduled punk rock hour on... JET... SET... RADIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That is such a cool development." Tab said "Now, we won't have to worry about the Keisatsu anymore! And without the other gangs around, we can rule the whole city!"  
  
"This is the greatest news, GGs." Beat said "But, I think we shall leave Benten and Kogane alone."  
  
"WHAT?!" Slate yelled "You gotta be kiddin'!"  
  
"Yo, what's up wit dat, yo?" Yo-yo said in agreement.  
  
"Why, Beat?" Mew asked politely.  
  
"Because, the only real reason we ever tagged up those places was to have a little challenge." Beat said "Besides, why should we focus on other people's turf when we've got our own?"  
  
"The boss has a point there." Garam said "We've got Shibuya all to ourselves, so why go out to the other areas?"  
  
"Because that's what GGs do." Piranha replied "We can take the whole city now that the kiesatsu have loosened up, thanks to K's bro, and all the gangs are gone, except maybe for the Noise Tanks..."  
  
"Hmm, I see your points, and I really think we should stick to Shibuya, for at least a little while." Beat said "If it doesn't go good, we'll take the city by storm! Okay, guys?"  
  
"I see." Slate said "You've got a good point."  
  
"Yo, I agree with ya leader-man!" Yo-yo said "If we get too bored, we'll take the city."  
  
"Ditto." Piranha said.  
  
Suddenly, in came Combo and Cube. They had suitcases.  
  
"Well, we're ready to go." Combo said.  
  
"It was nice staying with you guys, but we wanna check out Grind City for awhile." Cube said "We'll be back in a month or two."  
  
"I hope you have fun, guys." Gum said "We'll miss ya, but we know you're coming back, so, see ya later!"  
  
"Good luck, and may the GG force be with you." Beat said.  
  
"Bye." Combo and cube said, and went out the door.  
  
"I'm gonna miss those guys." Garam said.  
  
"Me too." said Tab.  
---------  
Somewhere in the Benten-cho subway system...  
  
Professor K's announcement ended on the way jazzified radio of the Noise Tanks. They had been in hiding just in case the Golden Rhinos tried to retalliate, and they hadn't. And this announcement from Professor K was just what they wanted to hear. Most rudie teams are only made up of three people, the GGs had just gotten lucky with all those new members. No one had seen the faces of the Tanks, they were usually suited up when they were out. It was believed they were at team of three hacker dudes who had gotten interested in the art of graffitti, and knew how to skate. But when they were in hiding, they didn't wear the masks... And the three were sitting around the table, munching on some fast food... They had long red, green, and blue hair, and lipstick the same color as their hair... The Noise Tanks were not guys at all... They were girls. Their mysteriousness had made everyone believe they were males, and they kinda resented the fact.  
  
"Did you hear that?" the blue-haired one said "The kiesatsu aren't gonna cause trouble for rudies anymore."  
  
"Yeah, I heard it, Tia." the redhead said "Now maybe we can make a comeback, whaddya say, boss?"  
  
"Marie, you've hit it right on the head there." their leader, the green-haired one known as Charla "We can finally take Benten back, without hassle from those stupid cops, plus, we can get back at those stupid GGs for messing with us!"  
  
"You know..." Tia said "I'm getting tired of everyone thinking we're dudes. I mean, it's good to be mysterious, but it's just like men to assume we are them."  
  
"Amen to that." Marie said "When we attack next for our big comeback, we'll reveal ourselves!"  
  
"Sounds good to me." Charla said "Are we in agreement?"  
  
"AYE!" Tia and Marie said.  
  
"Then it's official." Charla said "When we make our comeback, we'll show the populace we're girls! Yeah-ha!"  
---------------  
The next afternoon, in Kogane....  
  
"Fssss!"  
"Spritz!"  
"Ssssssprrraaaaaaayyyyyyyy....."  
"Fsssspritz!"  
  
A tag had been painted on the Kibodoka sidewalk right by the shed... It was a wierd tag, it had the picture of a blue hedgehog with green eyes and a smirk, followed by the word "Sonic Rules!" in Japanese, plus a few spritzes here and there for style. The culprit, a guy with spiky blue hair, wearing a green jacket with a purple Dreamcast symbol on the back, a black shirt with an orange DC logo, blue khakis, and ruby red skates with a white stripe and a Dreamcast symbol smiled at his work. His name was JW, and he was the member of the SuperSonic Grinders... The new gang to hit the streets, and it was their first day... with that, he skated off to the door that went into the sewer, and came to the middle of it, where his other 2 teammates standed, one wearing a purple jacket with a red DC symbol, the other with a red jacket and a green DC symbol... Red had gone out to the residential district and put his sign there, and the other one had put one in Shibuya for the GGs to see.  
----------  
Bus Terminal in Shibuya-cho  
  
"WHAT???!!!" Beat screamed when he saw the tag on the billbloard "Sonic rules?! What's going on?! Slate, you found this, any ideas?"  
  
"I'd say there's a new gang in Tokyo." Slate replied "A gang of Sonic the Hegehog fans, I gather. See, I toldja it wasn't gonna last."  
  
"Well, I like Sonic a bit." Beat said "But a new gang's what's the real problem... Sigh, looks like the GGs are back in business."  
  
"That's great, yo!" Yo-yo said "Let's get back and tell the others that we're coming back to the way it was."  
  
  
"Yeah, let's go." Beat said.  
-------------  
Benten-cho...  
  
Noise Tank symbols were painted over... By fresh Noise Tank symbols. The three were about to make a comeback, and they were gonna finally reveal their true gender.  
------------  
GGs Garage  
  
"So there's a new gang, and it seems they're Sonic fans." Beat announced "We're back in business, they sprayed our turf! And it seems they're from Kogane, because Gum and Garam were checking the place out, and that's where their symbols are."  
  
Suddenly, they were interrupted by Jet Set Radio....  
"We've got big, somewhat bad, somewhat good, somewhat wild news, radio fans!" K said "The Noise Tanks have RETURNED!!! They're spraying up their old territory in Benten-cho faster than ever, and they've sent me this announcement: They're challenging the GGs to come to Benten, they have something they wanna reveal! plus, there's a new gang in Kogane, a trio of wild Sonic the hegehog fans, they call themselves the SuperSonic Grinders, and they've been spraying the place, plus a little tag in Shibuya for the GGs to see! That's all for this announcement on... JET SET RADIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!"  
  
"The Noise Tanks are back?!" Garam said "That's not good at all."  
  
"Tell me about it." Beat said "Looks like everything's gone back to the way it was, except for the kiesatsu. This looks like a major problem. Okay, I, Garam, and Slate will go and see what the Noise Tanks want... Piranha, Tab, and Yo-yo will go check out these SS Grinders, and Mew and Gum will stay here and watch the garage. Let's move out!"  
----------  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Chapter 2

A New JGR Era: Chapter 2  
By JW Winter  
-----------  
Kogane-cho  
  
The sound of 3 pairs of skates on the docks in the residential era were somewhat annoying, somewhat magical. Piranha, Tab, and Yo-yo had grim looks on their faces as they began to search for the SSGs. These new guys were not gonna take Shibuya, not if the GGs could help it. They went through the doors and went up to the water tower. No sign of the SSGs.  
  
"Yo, where are they?!" Yo-yo said in confusion.  
  
"They're around, I can sense some rrrreeeeeeeaaaaaaaaalllllll bad karma goin' on." Piranha said "They're just hiding out somewhere, waiting for their time to strike."  
  
"Hey, what's that?" Tab asked, pointing to the rooftops of the dockhouses.  
  
"It looks like a giganto SSG tag." Piranha said "With... a... 'GGs SUCK ASS!', and the blue dude's giving the finger."  
  
"I call that a challenge, yo." Yo-yo said "Let's hop down there and take care of that nasty tag! For the honor of the GGs!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tab said, and the three grinded down the railing of the steps and lept onto the rooftops, and went to the tag and began to spray over it with... "Th3 GGs 0wn j00!" and a pic of their leader, Beat. Finally, they were done.  
  
"That takes care of that nastay tag." Piranha said "Still, where are our new rivals?"  
  
"Maybe they were too chicken to show!" Tab smiled "Let's spray some more of these loser's tags! Come on."  
  
Suddenly, the air was filled with the sound of Sonic music, a boss tune to be exact. And it began to increse its volume and speed.  
  
"Yo, we spoke too soon, yo..." Yo-yo said "They must be arriving, yo."  
  
"Let's meet these freaks!" Tab said.  
  
Suddenly, there was the sound of grinding, and the music had stopped. Suddenly, their new foes were grinding along the rails above them, and then they could be seen. They lept onto the star rail, and then jumped up onto the rooftops right in front of the GGs, and when they landed, a poof of blue smoke happened, and then the cloud burst again, in brighter blue, and from it stood the 3 members of the SuperSonic Grinders. They had their arms crossed, backs turned and heads cocked to the side.  
  
The 3 GGs looked at their new opponents... Spiky blue hair, red skates, 3 different colored jackets with 3 different colored DC symbols.  
  
"We..." JW said  
"Are..." said Red  
"The..." Purple said  
"Super Sonic Grinders!!!" they yelled out in unison, and gave the 3 GGs the finger.  
-----------  
Benten-cho Train Yard  
  
The three came off a train, and began to grind the railroad tracks, and came to the gate to the residential area. They grinded the high wires, and landed at the subway terminal, and went into one of the dark tunnels. Soon, they came to a space in the wall, and looked around.  
  
"Hmm, the Noise Tanks' tag told us to come here, so where are they?" Garam said.  
  
"Those dudes were obviously yanking our chains!" Beat said "Let's get outta..."  
  
"Hey, I think there's a trick door in this wall!" Slate said, putting on his night vision goggles he never usually put on.  
  
"Really?" Beat said, and pushed against the wall. There WAS a door there!  
  
"okay, let's ram it open, on 3." Garam said "1... 2... 3..."  
  
The door opened without them even having to try. It seemed the Noise Tanks were waiting...  
  
When they cam in, there was romantic music playing, and the door shut right behind them. The outfits were strewn about the room, and the table had candles on it.  
  
"What the fuck is this?" Garam said "It looks like something out of a romance."  
  
"Oh shit oh shit oh SHIT!!!" Slate said in a panic "They're gonna do us!!! They're homosexuals, and they wanna make us our wives!"  
  
"This is terrible." Beat whined "I don't wanna get ass-raped!!!"  
  
Suddenly, there, before the three, were three girls, red, green, and blue hair. they were totally naked. They were kinda flat, but they were shapely. The suits were loose-fitting anyway....  
  
"Now you know our secret!" Tia said.  
  
"We're all girls." Charla said "Our suits hid that fact, and we just finally wanted to reveal it, and have some fun at the same time."  
  
"Yeah." Marie said in a sexy voice.  
  
The boys just stood there, dumbfounded, sweatdropping and nosebleeding. The Noise Tanks were hot babes, and they wanted to do them. They had to resist, but that became difficult when Charla grabbed Beat by the groin.  
  
"Ooh, nice and FIRM." she said, and then let go "You got BALLS, boy."  
  
All Beat could reply with was a "Meep."  
  
Tia had pulled off Slate's jacket, revealing a DC-symboled T-shirt, and he had a nice little goatee, and the sexiest smile ever seen. Slate was starting to get entranced...  
  
As for Garam, he didn't budge an inch. He was scared shitless. This changed when marie pulled off his pantyhose-like material suit, a bit of him could be seen under it, and then she smooched him, tongue and all. This unstiffened him real quick, exept in the place it mattered... Then suddenly, the three snapped out of it.  
  
"We don't think so!!!" the 3 dudes said.  
  
"You may be hot, but we ain't doin you Noise tanks, NO WAY IN HELL." Slate said, putting back on his jacket.  
  
"Yeah." Garam agreed and put his headpiece back on.  
  
"we're outta here, Tanks." Beat said "Unless it's a turf battle, we don't wanna do business with you."  
  
With that, the three ran out of the room and went back to the subway station.  
  
"Damn." Tia said "We were so fucking close, in more ways than one!"  
  
"Oh well." Charla said "We still have them as rivals. Let's suit up and spray over any graffitti they tag while they leave."  
------------  
GGs Garage  
  
Mew nad Gum just sat around, drinking a can of pop, and eating some cheese puffs, and listening to Jet Set Radio. Not much else was going on.  
  
"Shit, I'm bored." Gum said "Without the guys, it's no fun at all."  
  
"You said it." Mew said, and sat right next to Gum on Tab's sofa "There's nothing to do while they're gone, but lounge around, eat, and drink."  
  
"Yup..."  
Suddenly, they looked at each other, and then turned away again, took another sip and then looked at each other again. Something wierd was going on in their minds and bodies, and they had no idea what it was, and then it happened... A KISS. Not a full-on thing, just a little peck on the lips. They looked at each other in surprise and shock.  
  
"Uhm, did we just do what I think we did?" Mew said.  
  
"I think we just did..." Gum said "That was... wierd. Well, as long as it doesn't happen again."  
She took another sip.  
  
Mew and Gum ate some more puffs, and were suddenly looking at each other again, and then came another kis, this one was A kiss. Lips together, slurping, tongues, the works. Holding each other tight, kissing passionately, falling down onto the couch... Love had been found that day... Between two girls, no less.  
----------------  
Kogane  
  
"So YOU'RE the SuperSonic Grinders." Tab said.  
  
"Yeah, so what?!" Red said "You must be THE GGs! Kinda smaller than we expected, I thought there were ten of you losers!"  
  
"The others got caught up in business." Piranha said.  
  
"Oh." JW said "I thought they were just too chicken to come! Hahaha."  
  
"Yo, shove it up yo ass, yo!" Yo-yo said "We saved the whole damned world once!"  
  
"Yeah, we heard, we heard." Purple said "We heard about your saving the world from the Golden Rhinos. But that doesn't impress us!"  
  
"What WOULD impress you creeps?" Tab said.  
  
"A good ole fashioned challenge trial!" JW said "You gay-- I mean guys game?"  
  
"Yeah, we game." Piranha said "Bring it on, mothafucka!"  
-------------  
To be continued 


	3. Chapter 3

A New JGR Era Chapter 3  
By JW Winter  
----------  
"Okay, here's how it's going to go." JW said "2 Simon Says and then a Jet Crush. You know the basic rules, everyone. Purp, you go first."  
  
"I'll take him on." Piranha said, stepping up.  
  
"You got it." Purp said "Think you can do this? I doubt it, chica!"  
  
Purp took off, jumping from the roof, onto the green rail, going upwards, then leaping on the guardrails, then grinding off the bridge rail, onto another guardrail, then grinding on top of the wall all the way to the end, off another bridge rail, and plopped onto the ground and faced forward.  
  
"We'll just see, buh-oy-eee!" she spat, and did just the same, although somewhat awkwardly, but she did make it all the way. She laughed, and did a victory dance.  
  
"Oooh, impressive." JW chuckled "Red, your turn to challenge!"  
  
"We'll do this in da sewers!" Red smirked "Come along."  
  
They all hopped in the manhole, and went down the passage to the sewers.  
  
"I'll take 'im!" Tab chuckled "Just show me what's the challenge."  
  
"Aight." Red said "Can you do this? I'm very doubtful in your outcome!"  
  
So, Red Went to the rail by the stairs, and wall rode, then hopped onto the rail, and rode it until he got to the gap, jumped, then onto the rail again, made a jump, going back to the stair rail, then flipping around and grinding the wall again, and then went again to the gap, but this time didn't jump back around for another loop, insted kept on grinding all the way to the end, and then hopped to the underway and onto its rail, to the end and jumped up to the concrete.  
  
"Hah!" Tab laughed "I can do THAT!"  
  
Tab did the same, looping around once, but when he was going to jump over the gap, he didn't have enough speed and fell into the water with a splash.  
  
"SHIT!" he snarled when he crawled out of the water and to the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Well..." JW said "That's GGs 1, SuperSonic Grinders 1, so the Jet Crush will be the tiebreaker! And it looks like the kid in the green hood, you're up against... ME! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Bring it on, fucker." Yo-yo said, flipping JW off, and then giving a thumbs down.  
  
"Very well, shorty." JW said "Come along, to the Kibodoka!"  
--------------  
Shibuya-cho  
  
Meanwhile, Beat, Garam, and Slate had stopped at the Pizza Palace to get some pizzas for the gang, victorious or not.  
  
"Man, that was a close one." Slate said "Good thing they were girls!"  
  
"Yeah, imagine if they were dudes..." Beat said "We'd be sooooo screwed! Literally! Thank god they were girls! Them type of dudes bug me... Disgusting."  
  
Garam just looked at Beat for a second with an annnoyed look.  
  
"Yah!" Slate chuckled "Imagine if we were done by dudes! That would be so horrible! We'd become just like 'em! Uck... Stupid qu--"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!" Garam yelled aloud "JUST SHUT UP! I can't believe you and your gay-bashing! They're no different from us! They just like other guys! That's the only diff! URGH!"  
Garam jumped off the stool, turned around, and went out the door in a huff.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Slate said.  
  
"I hope he isn't one of them..." Beat said "No room for people like dat on the GGs."  
  
"You got that right." Slate said, picking up the pizza "Let's get back to the garage."  
-------------  
Down the road...  
  
Garam kicked a can along the pavement, cursing and muttering under his breath.  
  
"Stupid Beat..." he sighed "Damned Slate... No respect at all, just like them other bastids. Predjudiced assholes. What they did to Ray... Blegh. Shitheads. If Beat and Slate only knew, they'd think WAY differently."  
  
Garam moved along.  
-------------  
GGs Garage  
  
Mew and Gum were sitting on the couch, trying to assess what had just come over them. It was a wierd feeling, winding up passionately kissing each other... Feelings they had not felt before, odd, somewhat disturbing feelings. They sighed.  
  
"Man, that was... wierd." Mew said "Why did we do that?"  
  
"No idea..." Gum said "Do ya think we might be... Ya know..."  
  
"Maybe, I'm not sure." Mew said shyly "We can't let this happen again... If the others found out, we'd be out of the GGs for sure... Especially with Beat, Garam, and Slate... Gays seem to not be a comfortable subject with them... I swear they're probably homophobic..."  
  
"Yeah, I get that feeling about them..." Gum said "We can't let this happen ever again, for both our sakes..."  
  
Suddenly, came the sounds of skates, and in walked Slate and Beat with some pizzas.  
  
"Did Garam come by?" Slate asked.  
  
"No, I thought he was with you." Mew said.  
  
"He was, but he just freaked over something..." Beat said "I dunno what's with him. The Noise Tanks tried to seduce us..."  
  
"They what?" Gum said "Man, i never thought I'd see that in those dudes..."  
  
"They were all chicks." Slate said "All three of them. We were scared sick when we thought they were dudes..."  
  
"It was a relief they were girls, and not... THEM." Beat shuddered.  
  
Suddenly, Garam came in behind them.  
  
"Sorry i wandered off." he said "I just had to go and think for awhile. Hey, where's the others?"  
  
"Still out there..." Mew said "I hope nothing happened to them..."  
  
"Let's go to Kogane and see what's going on." Beat said "Let's jet, GGS!"  
  
With that, the 5 of them skated out towards Kogane...  
-------------  
Kogane-cho, Kibodoka  
  
"Alright, this is gonna be a Jet Crush!" JW said "We start in the shed, go to the residential district, down the manhole, into the sewer, through it to the construction ruins, and then finish off tagging that roof... Think you can do it?"  
  
"You're on, bitch!" Yo-yo said.  
  
"Let's do it!" JW said "3... 2... 1... GOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!"  
  
With that, they were off, smashing through the shed, and down to the next area.  
  
JW was a bit faster than Yo-yo, and was just a margin ahead as they got to the manhole, and went down it. As they rolled down, they preformed tricks to try and get ahead of each other, Yo-yo gained distance and was ahead, but he smacked right into the wall when he came out of the tube. JW laughed and grinded the rails, Yo-yo got his bearings and began after JW again. Yo-yo was going his fastest, but JW was ahead by a few meters. He went through the tunnel to the storage shed, laughing.  
  
"There's no way the little twerp's gonna catch up." he smiled "Kogane-cho's gonna belong to the SuperSonic Grinders! Hah-hah!!!"  
  
JW came into the shed, and then up the stairs as Yo-yo came through the tunnel, and he suddenly used the curve like a half-pipe and lept over JW's head and onwards.  
  
JW snerled, but Yo-yo was only a few inches ahead. They hopped up the cars and were neck and neck as they took the way to the right, and began dashing madly... JW grinded a rail and lept over Yo-yo and onto the arm of the crane, whilst Yo-yo went straight ahead and around the bend. JW was ahead by about a meter and a half, and they began the mad dash across the path to the Kibodoka's roofs. They dashed madly, bumping each other, trying to get ahead, and finally, the roofs. They rolled down, and soon, JW was almost to the point, with Yo-yo lagging behind.  
  
"Ha-ha, Kogane's OURS!!!" JW laughed, looking back at Yo-yo "You lose, fucka! Hahahahahaha... Bye-bye GGs!!!"  
  
JW was too busy mocking yo-yo to see the gap, which he fell down in surprise and shock.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled "NO!"  
  
He watched as Yo-yo's shadow went over him, and then, he heard the sound of a can spraying the roof.  
  
"Yee-haw!" Yo-yo laughed "I da MAN!!!"  
  
JW snarled, going down the sidewalk, and hopping onto the car and then onto the roof, where Yo-yo, Piranha, Tab... And all the other GGs who had just come in enough time to see Yo-yo tag the spot. JW looed at them, and then his teammates, and then fell to the floor, slamming his fists and feet wildly on the roof, yelling and cursing...  
  
"NO NO NO!!!!" he screeeched "I-I-I'M NOT SUPPOSED TO LOSE!!! AUGH, I CAN'T LOSE!!! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! I SHOULDA WON! I SHOULDA wo-o-onnnnnnnnn!!!!!!! AUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!!! SHIT!!! FUCK YOU GGs, FUCK YOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!! WAUUUUGGGHHHH!"  
  
"Man, talk about immature." Gum said, looking at JW with an astonished look and a sweatdrop. And the other GGs, and even Red and Purp had the same look.  
  
JW stopped throwing a fit and just lay there, bawling like a baby.  
  
Red and Purp stepped up and picked JW up.  
  
"It's over, bossman." Red said "The GGs won, fair and square."  
  
"No..." JW sniveled "Nooooooo......"  
  
"Come on, Bossman, let's go." Purp said "Let's get outta here before we get our backs tagged."  
  
"Bye, GGs, it was nice playin' with you..." Red said "I doubt we'll return. Bye."  
  
With that, the SSGs disappeared in their puff of dark blue smoke.  
  
"Come on, GGs, let's go back to the garage and eat some pizza to celebrate our victory!' Beat said.  
  
All the GGs cheered, and skated back to the garage, victorious... Unbeknownst to being watched from high above, by the SuperSonic Grinders.  
  
"Phase 1 of Operation: Gold Pachyderm Payback complete." Red smirked.  
  
"They have no idea who they're really dealing with." Purp laughed "That little fit stunt was a perfect preformance, boss."  
  
"Thank you." JW said "Them GGs didn't even recognize us... We did VERY well."  
  
"Well, we are part of many." Purp chuckled "But it's still amazing they didn't recognize us... Heeheehee..."  
  
With that, the blue smoke billowed around them, covering them up, and then it cleared...  
  
Their blue wigs were gone. So were their jackets and DC symbols and skates. They were totally decked in black. Black business suits, black shoes... They chuckled as they held their machetes, and then put them away and put back on their black sunglasses.  
  
"Heeheehee..." JW cackled "HeeheeHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GOLDEN RHINOS NOW, GOLDEN RHINOS..."  
  
The other two joined in, and all three yelled aloud.... "GOLDEN RHINOS... FOREVER!!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!"  
--------------  
Definitely TO BE CONTINUED..... 


	4. Chapter 4

A New JGR Era Chapter 4  
  
Author's Note: I will now be turning away from the events in Tokyo-to's 3 JGR districts to Rokkakku-cho (The orange area at the bottom of the map), and to Grind City to check up on Combo and Cube. This is more of a filler chapter, but it does give clues into latter story parts. Here we go!  
------------------  
Rokkakku-cho  
Rokkakku HQ, in the middle of the district.  
  
Kiesatsu troopers wandered around, guarding the building, just in case someone decided to make trouble. Let's go to the main office, shall we?  
A desk was there, overlooking a window that was open to the skyline. The chair has been turned towards the window, sporting a giant Rokkakku symbol on the back. A figure sat and watched over the city...  
  
"This is terrible." the person said "There are still remaining members of the Golden Rhinos that have not been apprehended yet... This is very bad, and will be worse if they all aren't caught... What was father thinking making a terrorist assassin group? That record destroyed his life, and ended it, too. Why, father, why did you go mad with power just over an urban ledgend? he used to be such a great man, but the Devil's Contract and Grace & Glory changed him for the worse. Father..."  
Meet Yuji Rokkakku, the son and heir to the late Goji Rokkakku. He is a very young man, and always wanted to follow in his father's footsteps... But when he discovered what his father was planning to do, he would hear none of it. Despite his objections, his father would not listen. Yuji wanted no part in his father's schemes, and did not play a role. He had to reverse the damage his fater had done, for the sake of Rokkakku Corp. and Tokyo-to. And he was starting with the arrest of every member of the Golden Rhinos. He had caught quite a few, but his father's main Asassins 1, 2, and 3, as well as quite a few other Rhinos were still at large. He knew they were in the city or the district, SOMEWHERE...  
-------------------  
Abandoned Warehouse, Rokkakku-cho  
Hideout of the Golden Rhinos.  
  
"Where are they?" one of the Rhinos said impatiently.  
  
"Either caught or still out there carrying out Pachyderm Payback..." another replied.  
  
"I got a message, they'll be back any minute." said a third, this one, a female.  
  
"Great." said the second, and then the sound of nettrium-skates was heard.  
  
"Here they come." said a fourth.  
  
The SuperSonic Grinders came in, on their skates, but dressed in their black suits.  
  
"How did it go, Number One?" the female asked.  
  
"Quite well." JW replied to the woman "The GGs didn't realize who we were, which was very excellent. Heeheeheehee.... The boss would be so proud of us if he was still alive."  
  
"We got quite a bit of info for the project." Purp said afterwards "We've seen how they move, how they paint... We can use all that information in the project. Hahaha..."  
  
"This is sheer genius." Red chuckled.  
  
"Sure is, Number Three." JW smiled "The SuperSonic Grinders were sheer beauty."  
JW went to a tv, which had a Dreamcast, and popped in Sonic Adventure for the upteenth time. There was some truth to the SSG, they were Sonic fans at heart, but Golden Rhinos by trade. Even better, they were top officials...  
  
Red chuckled as he went to improve his flamethrower and get off more of that spray paint a GG blasted it with...  
  
Purp had plans of his own, to improve his jet packs and assault rifles, and to test out some new features.  
  
And JW, well, he put a paper bag on his head and played with his lighter as he watched the intro...  
  
The SuperSonic Grinders were not just Golden Rhinos, they were the Assassin Trio, each had been assigned to different parts of Tokyo-to... JW in Shibuya, molotov cocktails in hand, laughing like a madman as he blew up things along with the Kamakaze Bombbots he had created... Purp flew around Kogane, shooting at any rudie that came into his sights, along with more jetpack assassins... And Red, torching Benten with a flamethrower, along with some other Rhinos who also had, but somewhat smaller flamethrowers... Red wore a a gas mask, while the others did not. If only the had been able to catch those foolish GGs, maybe they would have won, and their boss would rule the planet.  
  
"Now then." the female said "On to our next order of business... That little twerp, Yuji. He could have the world, but no, he want us all thrown in jail because of the things we did to help his father. That brat is ungrateful."  
  
"He's not a problem." JW said "He has no control over what we do, so screw him. And if we did kill him, everyone would suspect us, and we'd be in even worse shit than now. I say we go after the GGs and Tokyo-to... How are the new weapons coming along?"  
  
"Thanks to what info you got, Jessan-sama, very well actually, but they still need some kinks worked out of them before we give 'em a test run..." replied another Rhino.  
  
"Time to put part 2 of our plan into action..." Purp said "ReTake Tokyo-to! We'll unleash our project then..."  
  
"Let's get to work then." Red said.  
  
"Yes, let's." JW chuckled "Let's get to work... Heeheeheeheeheeehee..."  
With that, he picked up 2 unlit molotov cocktails and let out his sinister laughter...  
"Heeheeheeheehee... To the destruction... Of the GGs!"  
Purp and Red also laughed, wearing their costumes.  
Soon, all the Rhinos were laughing quite evilly, swinging their machetes and uzis around, ready to get their revenge.  
-----------------------  
Grind City  
  
"Ohh, Combo, that was wonderful." Cube sighed under the sheets with Combo "You really know how to please a girl."  
  
"Think nothin' of it, my dear Cube." Combo said "I love you so much, the world the world means nothing... I'd die if I lost you."  
  
Cube sighed suddenly...  
"I miss Coin..." she said "Without him, the triple-c hasn't been the same... I mean, we do have the GGs, but still, It just hasn't been the same without him."  
  
"Stupid Golden Rhinos and Goji Rokkakku!" Combo siad "They tore our lives apart, the bastards... Killed Coin, nearly killed us and our newfound friends..."  
  
"At least they're gone now, Combie." Cube said "Out of our lives forever. Good riddance to the Rhinos, Very good riddance."  
  
"I dunno, Cube, I've got this odd feelin' that we haven't seen the last of the Golden Rhinos... But it's probaly just me." Combo replied.  
  
"I wonder what's on TV..." Cube said, grabbing the remote.  
  
It was a news report about some guy in a coma...  
  
"How did you find him?" the reporter asked.  
  
"Very beaten and slashed up." the doctor replied "It's a surprise he survived, but he did, but he's been comatose ever since..."  
  
"Anything you can tell us?" the reporter said.  
  
"Kid's probably a rudie or something..." the doctor said "He was wearing some nettrium skates and had a can of paint on him... White tank tob, blue jeans, a baseball cap..."  
  
"It... it couldn't be..." Cube said in surprise "Could it?"  
  
Then, the TV showed a picture. Combo and Cube recognized the patient instantly...  
  
"I don't believe this..." Combo gasped "It's... it's... It's COIN! the description, and what he looks like... It's not possible, but we're seeing this before our very eyes..."  
  
"I knew Coin was tougher than that!" Cube said "He didn't die, but still, a coma is major..."  
  
"We gotta go see him..." Combo said, getting up and reaching for his pants...  
--------------  
So, it seems that Yuji Rokkakku wants the best for Tokyo-to, while the Rhinos and the SSG, who have turned out to be the Assassin Trio, want to rule over Tokyo-to with an iron grip, plus they're making some sort of secret weapon or weapons... Coin is alive, but very badly injured and in a coma...  
But next up, Garam's secret is revealed, plus more insight on Coin... Stay tuned, this is all coming to a head in the next 2 chapters...  
To be continued! 


	5. Chapter 5

A New JGR Era Part 5  
By JW Winter  
----------------  
It had been a week since the GGs had been challenged by the SuperSonic Grinders and the SSGs had lost. They had run off to someplace, but it wasn't in Tokyo, so the GGs didn't care where they were. Tab was fiddling with his skates, trying to see if he could increse their efficency, especially ever since Red had beaten him in the challenge. Mew and Gum extchanged glances at each other, each thinking of the other... They just couldn't stop thinking about each other... Thoughts of beauty, thoughts of caring, thoughts of sex. They had managed to resist temptation ever since that night of the SSG battle, but they were only managing barely. Slate was playing pinball as usual, trying to beat his high score. Yo-yo was sitting inside the car, reading and drooling over his porno magazines... Beat was on the phone with Combo, who was telling him about finding out Coin was alive, yet in a deep coma. Both Combo and Cube were watching over him, just in case he woke up suddenly... Piranha was off watching Shibuya, just in case the Noise Tanks or anybody else tried to spray the GGs' turf. As for Garam, he was lost in thought. He was still peeved at Beat and Slate, but didn't say anything about it. Beat and Slate would never understand. He was keeping a piece of his past secret, a past of pain and suffering and predjudice. That past involved someone named Ray... His older brother. He always looked up to Ray. Ray was just your average big brother, giver of noogies and good advice, one who was always there. His brother was totally normal, except for the small fact that his brother... Was gay. Nonetheless, he was a big brother in all the senses, a kind and caring soul... But people found out. It was bad enough to be black in some places, but black and gay? That could be very harmful. Insults and rocks got thrown, nasty notes and letters telling them to leave town or else... And garam getting beat up by older kids that didn't like him just because Ray was his brother. He could handle all else, but getting beaten the shit out of? He couldn't handle that... And one fateful day, the worst happened.  
Garam and Ray were walking to the store to get something, when came the yelled insult of "NIGGAFAG!" Garam and Ray ignored it, but it came once again... And again... Suddenly, Garam was hit in the head with a rock, and that's when it happened, three males, all white, dressed in jackets hopped from the shadows, carrying knives, and one had a bat. They rushed Garam and Ray like vultures, and went on the attack. They slashed and beat, beat and slashed... In the end, both were rendered unconcious, and then the creeps put a note:  
"Good riddance to the niggafag and his dumbass brother!" written in red ink. The creeps left them for dead, laying in the cold street... Garam woke up in a hospital. He had been beaten up rather badly, with a few cuts here and there... Then, he asked about Ray. The doctor said nothing. Garam begged the doctor to tell him. The doctor sighed, and looked at garam, and told him... His brother was badly smashed and slashed, and he didn't make it... Garam looked at the doctor, and said nothing. When the doctor left, Garam broke into tears, and cried and cried and cried until his eyes were red and hurt and he couldn't speak, his throat too painful to do so. He then fell asleep... He became nontalkative and gloomy. Later on, he went back home with his parents, and to Ray's funeral soon afterwards. Suddenly...  
  
"Yo, niggafag family!!!" the yell came out nice and clear... it was the same creeps "DIE!!!!"  
With that, they pulled out uzis and opened fire, killing Garam's entire family and all the guests... Garam lay there, playing dead until the creeps had left... The police found Garam huddled in the bloody mess, whimpering and crying. They took Garam away to a foster home... The creeps were captured, but got released... Garam got really pissed off at that... But Garam's foster family was horrible... His foster father was always drunk and abusive, his mother snorted coke and did heroin... It was hell. Garam decided there was only one last thing to do... He ran away, ran as fast and far as he could, and wound up stowing away on a plane that went to Tokyo-to. After this, he wandered around, until he found a place he liked... The Kogane-cho sewers. He wanderd around, stealing food and things, and made a costume from nylon hose he stole... He now wore that all the time, along with military shorts and gloves, with an odd necklace and some fly-eye goggles he had found... He was garam of Kogane-cho now, no longer Micheal of old. Soon, he met up with Poison Jam... they taught him to skate, to grind, to fly through the air... But he never officially became one. They named him Garam the Grim... But soon enough, he found a better place than the sewers, with the GGs, and that was now his current home. After all he had been through, he had finally gotten his life back to normal... In a GG kind of way. he would never say, never tell, and never like to talk about his past... But Beat and Slate were pushing the envelope... Not too much, but still... He knew that if anybody was and admitted gayness, Beat might boot them out at the drop of a hat... But maybe Beat wouldn't... That kind of thing probaly just grossed them out, and they wouldn't do something that drastic... So, Garam then shook the memories from his head and went to get a soda.  
  
Suddenly, Professor K's voice boomed from JSR with an announcement.  
"Yo, this is DJ K, and man, oh, man do we have some bad news..." he said "Someone thought they saw a member of the Golden Rhinos snooping around, and it turned out he just wasn't seeing things when he saw a gold rhino painted on his car! This was in Kogane... Oh, man, more news! Looks like the SuperSonic Grinders are back, and tagging Shibuya-cho!!! Piranha saw it, and she's coming back to the garage, GGs!"  
  
Almost on cue, Piranha ran in, saying "Those hedgehog-loving wierdos just tagged a billboard, and they're tagging all of our stuff!"  
  
"Yeah, we just heard from Professor K..." Yo-yo said.  
  
"Even worse...." Tab said "There's some Golden Rhinos causing trouble in Kogane..."  
  
And then, the professor again...  
"What's this?!" he said "There's been an explosion in Benten! Looks like the Rhinos are back to their old tricks... no golems this time, but those flame-packing nutjobs, oddly enough without their leader are roasting the place! And what's odd, they seem to be moving to the Three Points! Oh, and looks like those aero-assholes are back in Kogane, and also headed to the 3P as well! Oh, man, and it looks like the SSGs are caught in the middle... Even if they are rivals, they're gonna need help!"  
  
"GGs, we gotta get moving!" Beat said "Everyone, we gotta go out there and save the SSGs, even if they were trying to take over our turf!"  
  
With that, all eight of them skated out as fast as they could, towards the Three Points, unaware that the SuperSonic Grinders are really Rhinos!  
-----------------  
To Be Continued! 


	6. Chapter 6

A New JGR Era Part Six  
By Golden Rhino JW aka JW Winter  
  
Author's note... Well, here's the truth, revealed to the GGs. Oh, and Tallullah, I hope you don't mind my naming the femme rhino Kell, but Kell's so sadistic and evil, and I really like her/hate her. Oh, and at the end, be surprised...  
----------  
All the GGs skated down the road together. It was cold, dark, and silent. They passed by several SSG tags, most small... They would cover them up, but they didn't have time... The Golden Rhinos were causing trouble again in Benten and Kogane, and were moving to the Three Points, the area where the 3 districts meet as one. Plus, the taggers who tagged the tags were getting into serious trouble if they ran into the Rhinos... Well, at least they thought so... They had no idea of who the SSGs really were, but tonight, they'd discover it the hard way... The cold, hard metal way. Suddenly, they saw something up ahead... Golden Rhinos, by their cars, uzis in hand...  
  
"That's the kids!" one of them said.  
  
"DIE!" yelled another one, and they began to shoot.  
  
The GGs broke formation, grinding along rails or dodging the fire... They lept right over the Rhinos with a burst from their skates or a trick jump. The Rhinos fired again, but everyone dashed or wall grinded or got on a rail. The Rhinos lept into their cars and rushed down the hill after the GGs. Suddenly, the GGs broke into 2 groups of four, and took a fork in the road. The 2 cars seperated, and began to catch up to either group. What they didn't know is that the groups were communicating by radio.... Suddenly, the GGs came from the fork, came together, and dashed off. The Rhinos didn't realize until it was too late, and their cars samshed into each other. They lept out as the cars exploded. They yelled and stamped their feet, slashing their machetes wildly, cursing the GGs' escape.  
  
"Man, that was CLOSE!" Garam said.  
  
"Tell me about it." Beat sighed "We woulda been killed or seriously hurt if we hadn't thought of the ol' divide and crash-conquer!"  
  
"I'm sure they won't fall for it next time." Slate said.  
  
"Yeah..." Mew said.  
  
"Let's keep moving, GGs." Tab sighed "There might be..."  
  
Suddenly, the hissing, whiny voice arrived... One of the things that almost got them killed... And it was scary to hear it again...  
  
"ATTACK!!!"  
  
The GGs looked around, very frightened when they saw them again... Kamikaze Bombbots, only this time, they were surrounded by about fifty...  
  
"Oh, shiiiiiiiiit......" Yo-yo sighed...  
  
Their body-bombs ticked as they marched closer towards the GGs, ready to fullfill what they had been created for... Blowing up rudies!  
  
Suddenly, their radios turned on, and they heard something that frightened them even more... The Mad Molotov Bomber, aka Assassin Number One... Who they did not know was actually JW of the SSGs...  
  
"Heeheehee, it's been awhile, punks!" he cackled through his radio...  
--------------  
Shibuya, close to the Three Points  
  
"It's so nice to see you again..." he chuckled into the little comlink "Too bad it's the last time... for you! Heeheehee... Now, my minions, GET THEM!"  
  
With that, he turned off the comlink and nettrium-boosted towards the GGs... Being in SSG garb, he'd be inconspicuous...  
---------------  
"Attack!" a Bombbot yelled, and they rushed the GGs, and lept into the air to pile on and pulverize... The GGs made a quick and good judgement, and dashed outwards... About 30 of the bots fell and explded, some of them from contact with the ground, some from chain reaction.  
  
But the others had waited just in case, and suddenly lept from behind and latched onto the GGs.  
  
"Yahh!" one yelled.  
  
The GGs struggled, but the bots were gonna bring them down... But even then, the GGs were not to be underestimated.  
  
Slate grabbed ahold of the one on his back, and threw it into some bots that had no GGs in their clutches.  
  
Beat dashed and wiggled like mad, and shook the bot off his back. It lept at him again, but Beat ducked, and it went crashing and exploding into the wall.  
  
Tab dash-lept with all his might onto a rail, and doing so, knocked of the bot. They lept again, but Tab lept over its head, and it crashed into the rail with a bang.  
  
Garam tossed off the robot on him as well, but it tried to leap on him again... And it sent Garam a flashback... he saw, insted of a bombbot, one of the creeps who had murdered his family... Garam screamed...  
"NO! DON'T HURT ME!!! Please..."  
  
Piranha shook free of the bot on her, and lept into the air, and smacked the bot going after Garam in mid-flight.  
"Sugah, something wrong?" she asked Garam...  
  
"NO!!! Get away from me... Get away get away..." he whimpered "Stop beating on me! Stop!!!"  
He was shaking like mad...  
  
The other GGs had gotten the bots off of them, and then promptly put them out of commission and went to Garam.  
  
"Garam?" Gum said "Garam..."  
  
"N-n-no, please..." he whimpered, his hands on his head...  
  
"What happened to him?" Slate said...  
  
"Looks like he had a flashback of some sort." Tab said "I've researched the symptoms... Something reminded him of something traumatic, and he broke down..."  
  
"I'll knock some sense into him!" Yo-yo said, and went after Garam, hand raised...  
  
"NO." Slate said, grabbing Yo-yo by the arm "My grandfather, he was in the war... Had all sorts of flashbcks... Try to hit him, and he'll go berzerk."  
  
"Garam." Mew said "Come on, it's us... the GGs... Snap out of it..."  
  
"Mew?" he siad "Mew, is that you? What just happened?"  
  
"You freaked out, big-time." Piranha said "What happened back there?"  
  
"I can't remember..." Garam said, getting up...  
  
"Come on." Beat said "We gotta get to the Three Points..."  
  
Suddenly, came the sound of Nettrium skates... JW.  
  
"Whoa, I just saw what happened back there!" he said in his rudie tone "Good thing you guys knew what you were doing..."  
  
"Thanks..." Beat said "But still, that's no excuse... You're tagging our turf, dude..."  
  
"Yeah, well, the Rhinos are a worse danger from what I've heard." JW lied.  
------------------  
Rokkaku-cho, GR Hideout  
  
"All KBB units offline." said a technician to the female Rhino.  
  
"Great..." she said "Still, Number One is in position... How comes the project?"  
  
"We're almost done working out the bugs, Kell." another answered "The units should be ready for their test run very soon..."  
  
"Excellent." Kell chuckled, stroking her machete "Soon, revenge will be ours! Hahaha..."  
--------------------  
Shibuya  
  
JW and the GGs skated closer to the Three Points, having to dodge more Rhinos and BombBots on the way... oddly enough, they seemed to be lacking this time... For they knew what the GGs did not... The GGs were about to become lambs, ripe for the slaughter.  
  
"Thre's the Three Points ahead!" Garam yelled  
  
"Yah, we're almost there." Beat said "Just be prepared for anything..."  
  
Finally, they came to the Shibuya side of the points... It was actually a place where 3 streets from each city met up to each other, with a flagpole in the middle, only this time, the pole was surrounded by cars and Golden Rhinos... The roads from Benten and Kogane were blocked by cars and rhinos, and suddenly, there was an engine screech sound from behind the GGs... More rhino cars and members, including some from the crash... They were now surrounded...  
  
"Alright, what's with you guys attacking Tokyo again?" beat yelled out "Didn't you learn the first time?!"  
  
The rhinos just looked at Beat, silent...  
  
"Fine then, don't say anything." Slate said.  
  
The rhinos stared at each other, still silent. And then, suddenly, JW stepped forward and yelled out...  
"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE???!!!" he screeched "The GGs beat you fair and square, so why can't you just LEAVE TOKYO ALONE?! Why, Yuji Rokkaku doesn't even want you... You're through..."  
  
"Whoa, talk about your speeches." Piranha said...  
  
"JUST GET OUTTA HERE!" JW continued...  
  
The Rhinos stood, laughing... At both the fit and the fact that it was just a lie...  
  
JW then rushed them, head-on...  
  
"DUDE, DON'T!!!!" Beat yelled, but it was too late... JW rushed the GRs, dashing wildly. They stepped aside, making him slide through, and then, they went back in formation.  
  
The GGs looked, dumbfounded... That guy had just done something suicidal...  
  
"Heeheehee..." came JW's bomber voice "Your FRIEND and his little action was just very noble... But now, he's gone, for good. Heehee..."  
  
"YOU BASTARD!!!" Beat yelled "He wasn't our friend, he was only a rival gang member, but still, he was a rudie! And rudies stick together... Someone non rudie attacks our town and turf, then all rudies are in danger! And he was right, why are you even here?! Goji's dead, you have no employer now!"  
  
"Yeah, you go, leader-man!" Yo-yo said "Tell 'em who's in charge!"  
  
"Nice speech, Beat, I'm very proud!" the molotov bomber said "Too bad it's all in vain! Just because Goji is gone, doesn't mean we're not! We thrive to conquer, plus, you killed our boss, so we should get revenge! HEEHEEHEE! besides, your friend isn't dead, he's just gone.. In fact, he wasn't even a friend, and niether were his partners!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Beat said...  
  
"Heeheehe... GUESS." he chuckled, and was now in his normal voice "Oh, come on, isn't it obvious, especially now?"  
  
"Oh SHIT." Beat said... "You... you're..."  
  
"That's right..." JW chuckled "Out of the way, boys!"  
  
The rhinos stepped aside, and sure enough was a guy in a black suit, with a spiky blue wig on, which was promptly taken off to reveal a GR...   
"Oh, yes... The SSGs are really..." he said "We're really..."  
  
"GOLDEN RHINOS???!!!!" The GGs yelled out in unison.  
  
"Quite." said someone's voice behind a car, and out from the alley came Assassin Number Three, also holding a blue wig... Then, a jet from overhead... It was #2, and he came down, hovering inches from the ground, and tossed his wig.  
  
"Heehee..." Purp laughed... "Guess who?!"  
  
"Even worse, dude!" Garam said "They're the Assassin Trio!!!"  
  
"Yes." JW said "We're really the three assassins of the Golden Rhinos. Man, we had you fooled big time! You didn't even know... We really got you good."  
  
"Why?" Beat said "Why would you pretend to be rudies?"  
  
"Oh, we didn't pretend." Purp said "We took a crash course in Rudie 101. Plus, we already had minor knowledge of skating... So we decided to make a up a gang named after our favorite VG character, and the SSG were born."  
  
"It took practice." Red said "But with our knowledge of the districts we had gained already, we practically knew where everything was, and we took good advantage!"  
  
"And now, we can get our revenge." Purp chuckled.  
  
"Why get your revenge now?!" Beat said "I mean, you could have just done an all-out attack like you're doing now!"  
  
"Because the last time we did, it was in failure." JW said "So, we decided to watch you and how you move. Then, we took all that info and used it to our advantage. You were wonderful test subjects... We got all the info we needed that night in Kogane."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Gum said "Why would you need our info?"  
  
"To use it for a little program." Red answered "A program that would be the final part of our vengeance. You shall now go up against something nobody ever wants to face... YOURSELVES."  
------------  
"That's the cue!" Kell yelled out "Activate the MMG Units!!!"  
  
"Activated!" a rhino said, pushing on a button...  
  
Suddenly, from the hideout, 3 blurs flew from a big door that was opened... Blurs of yellow, blue, and green. These went straight for Tokyo-to and the Three Points. Strangely, there was the mixed sounds of skating and engine from the streaks until they flew into the sky at amazing speed.  
-------------  
"What the hell are you talking about?!" Beat said "What's that supposed to mean, 'fight ourselves'?!"  
  
"That's physically impossible!" Tab said "Unless you cloned us, but that would take a long time!"  
  
"We didn't have to clone." JW said "We just had to copy your attributes and then use them for the weapons of revenge!"  
  
"Huh?" Gum said.  
  
"Your answer is almost here!" Purp said, and sure enough, came the sounds of jet engines...  
  
The three streaks flew through the air, overhead, and then disappeared again... Then, the sound of skates... Suddenly, 3 figures trickjumped over the 3P, each from a differnt building in the city, one in each district... Then, they landed in the middle between the Rhinos and GGs...  
  
The GGs' jaws dropped at the sight of what they saw... Three figures, looking much like the three original GGs of Beat, Gum, and Tab.... But, there was the glisten of metal and the glow of neon-red eyes... They were robot versions of the original GGs... And were quite a sight... Their wild-looking skate feet, rocket boosters on their backs, evil sharp-toothed smirks...  
  
"GGs..." JW said "Allow me to introduce you to Project: Gold Pachyderm Payback... The three MGG units... These, GGs, are the... MECHA GGS!!!!! HeeheeheeHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
----------  
TO  
BE  
CONTINUED  
IN....  
A NEW JGR ERA BOOK TWO:  
CURSE OF THE MECHA GGS  
  
...Stay tuned...  
To be continued! 


	7. Book 2, Chapter 1

N-JGR-E, Book Two: Curse of the Mecha GGs  
Chapter 1  
By Golden Rhino JW  
  
Author's Note: Okay, here's the second book in the A New JGR Era series, first chapter. Read on.  
-----------------  
The 8 GGs, sans Combo and Cube, who are off in Grind City, looking after a comatose Coin, were surrounded by Golden Rhinos... And in front of them in the middle of the circle, are 3 mechanoids fashioned to look like the three original GGs: Beat, Gum, and Tab. They were amazingly built, and very frightening with their neon red eyes, razor-sharp teeth, and clawed hands. Nastiness was definitely in their descriptions.  
  
"I can't believe this." Gum said, mouth gaping "They're..."  
  
"Us." Beat said "You did a nice job, Assassin Number One..."  
  
"Please." JW chuckled "Call me by my real name... or my initials rather... Call me JW."  
  
"Alright, then... JW." Beat said.  
  
"Oh, and I'd like you to meet, well, you've met them already... Purple and Red." JW said "Or rather, Paul and Rodney."  
  
"Forgetting me?" said a female voice from behind...  
  
"Oh, and yes..." JW chuckled "This lovely lady you haven't met... Allow me to introduce Kellainai, but we refer to her as simply Kell."  
  
Mew and Gum had a strange feeling that they knew Kell from somewhere... An alternate reality, perhaps? Meh, that was dumb... And really impossible.  
  
"Thank you, JW." Kell chuckled, giving him a peck on the cheek...  
  
"Hmm..." Yo-yo said "I have a feeling that they're really tight..."  
  
"SILENCE!" Rodney yelled, and 2 GRs zapped Yo-yo with a taser. He fell to the ground, twitching.  
  
"He'll wake up in a few hours." Rodney said.  
  
Suddenly, someone snickered under their breath.  
  
All eyes were on Tab...  
  
Tab gave them a o_0;;; look.  
"What?" he said "Oh yeah... I wasn't laughing at the Yoster... I was laughing at these... 'Mecha GGs'."  
  
"How DARE you laugh at our wonderful creations!" Kell yelled "And WHY are you laughing?!"  
  
"Because." Tab replied "They're a JOKE!!! Hahaha... You guys really are Sonic fans, aintcha? You created... MECHA GGS?! Talk about your ripoffs of Metal Sonic..."  
  
"Ah." JW said "Yes, MS WAS a big inspiration for our creations... And like the MS Series, the MMG Series are their life-counterparts' equals... Or maybe, betters... Sure, Sonic destroyed all his robot clones, but that was a video game, and this is reality! This time, the bad guys win!"  
  
"Don't be so sure!" Beat said "Sonic raced a few of his clones..."  
  
"Yeah..." JW said "Sonic CD... I had to get the thing off of EBay to play it... But, heeheehee... The Sonic/MS race was tough... Took me a couple tries! If you wanna race them, I'm wanting a little entertainment! A race it will be then... originals against clones! Your prize if you win... Your friends and our departure. However, if you lose... You become our prisoners! And we take Tokyo! Heeheeheehahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Alright, we game." Gum said "We'll race our... 'equals'."  
  
"Yeah, we'll take your challenge." Beat said "You with us, Tab?"  
  
"I'm IN!" Tab said, who was the techie of the GGs... Probably as smart as any of the Noise Tanks... Speaking of them...  
-------------  
Charla had heard the reports of Golden Rhinos running rampant throughout the 3 districts, and she with Tia and Marie were out on the rooftops, watching. They saw the three streaks of light going to the Three Points, and were getting more curious as to what was going on.  
  
"This is very wierd, girls." Charla said in her synthesized Noise Tank voice "Never has something this odd happened in Tokyo, not even us."  
  
"Yes, it is very strange." Marie said "What in the fucking hell is going on?"  
  
"You tell me, Marie." Tia said "Definitely some wierd shit going on... let's go to the Three Points..."  
  
With that, they kicked up their pyrotechnics and disappeared, racing to the Three Points... But they wouldn't have to get there to find out what was going on...  
---------------  
"GG roll call!" Beat said "BEAT!!!"  
  
"GUM!!!"  
  
"TAB!!!"  
  
"Hmm..." JW said "Mecha GGs... ROLL CALL!"  
  
"METAL BEAT!"  
  
"SILVER GUM!"  
  
"CYBER TAB!"  
  
"3." Rodney said.  
  
"2." Paul smirked.  
  
"1." JW chuckled.  
  
"GO!!!" Kell yelled.  
  
3 booms, 3 sounds of skatedash, 3 districts. The Beats to Shibuya, the Gums to Kogane, the Tabs to Benten.  
-------------  
The Beats dashed into the Bus Terminal, and to the stairs. they grinded the opposite sides... Beat looked at M. Beat with an annoyed scowl, the robot just glanced without emotion.  
  
"That's what makes us better than robots!" beat shouted "We have emotions, and you don't!"  
  
With that, he grinded off the billboard and hopped onto the next rail... The robot just lept in the air.  
"Bad mistake, bot." Beat chuckled.  
  
"No, bad mistake for you... HUMAN." the Beatbot laughed, and suddenly crossed its arms...  
  
"What's he doing?" Beat thought to himself... he didn't have to wait long, when, from its shoulders, emerged 2 missile launchers...  
  
"Metallic Missile!" it yelled, firing off 4 rockets in Beat's direction...  
  
Beat lept onto the next rail, and did a Flying Kite just in time as the missiles hit the rail, causing big explosions... he landed on the street...  
  
"Heavy artillery..." Beat said "Figures they'd have an unfair advantage..."  
  
Suddenly, the robot rocketed downwards, flying at a great speed towards Beat... he dashed like mad, but Metal Beat was too fast, and knocked him down, rendering him unconcious... It picked him up, evil, synthesized laughter emitting from his sound processors, and got ready to break Beat on his knee...  
  
"Do not kill the subjects... give them to us, and then take your territory." beeped a command.  
  
"As you wish." M. Beat said, stopping his action, and flying back to the Three Points, with Beat in its hands, holding him by the shirt.  
----------------  
The Gums raced onto the docks, and looked at each other, Gum's usual grim look, the robot looked emotionless, the sharp teeth glistening. Gum rode the wall ahead, jumping high, and to the other side of the gap towards the water tower... The Gumbot suddenly disappeared from sight...  
  
"She gave up..." Gum said "Too easily... Ah well, better get going into the manhole..."  
  
So, she did, and down the giant ramp she sped, tricking along the way, and when she landed onto the rail along the bridges across the water, whren suddenly, Silver Gum appeared from nowhere, and grabbed Gum off the rail...  
  
"HEY!!!" Gum yelled "Let go!"  
  
"One second, human." S. Gum beeped... "STUN HOLD!!!" Electricity crackled through its mechanical hands, and sent several hunderd volts through Gum... About the voltage of a taser, and knocked her out cold. The robot was about to drown her, but the same command was sent, and the robot flew back up the shaft and through the manhole, and back to the Three Points...  
------------------  
The Tabs came into the streets, where everyone had ran off from the Flamers. Tab dodged in between the cars, while his bot copy just rocketed over them. Suddenly, Tab had an idea, and headed for the subway... The robot followed, its emotionless eyes and stiff jagged-toothed smile... It rocketed in, and turned on some lights and followed Tab. tab rode the wall just at the right time, and when the bot looked forward, Tab was grinding the rail on a high wall, and then, a train flew towards, and it smacked into the robot.  
  
"Buh-bye!" Tab laughed, and came to the station in Gekijomae, and got out.  
  
"Going somewhere?" said a mechanical voice from above.  
  
"HUH?!" Tab said, looking up to see a perfectly fine Cyber Tab.  
  
"I love being in different places at once..." C. Tab chuckled "Lemme introduce you to my friends... Multiply!"  
  
With that, he put his fingers together, and out came a bunch of after-images...  
  
"I destroyed one of those?!" Tab cried out.  
  
"Yeah." the Tabbot chuckled "And now... KNOCKOUT RAY!"  
  
Suddenly, it's "cap" opened, revealing an electrical conduit, and it zapped Tab, knocking him out... Unlike the others, it just lifted Tab up and towards the Three Points...  
-------------  
The GGs... HAD LOST.  
  
The robots dropped their life counterparts in front of the smiling, snickering Rhinos, and the other surprised GGs.  
  
"No..." Garam gasped...  
  
"They... won." said Piranha...  
  
The 4 head Rhinos laughed heartily, before taseting the other GGs and putting them in their cars and took them away... The robots stood there for a sec, and then, blazed off to the middle of their districts to rule over them... The Rhinos had taken Tokyo... hadn't they?  
  
The 3 Noise Tanks had witnessed the whole thing in Benten, and what had happened in the 3P...  
  
"Tokyo belongs to the Golden Rhinos and those robots." Marie said.  
  
"Not if I have something to say about it." Charla said.  
  
"What do you mean, Charla?" Tia asked...  
  
"You don't mean..." Marie said...  
  
"Yes." Charla said "We're gonna take the city back from the Golden Rhinos... The GGs are rivals, but they are rudies all the same. besides, the Rhinos aren't welcome, and I'm not gonna let the assholes take our city and its districts!"  
  
"I'm with ya, leader-gal." Tia said "Let's take back the city in the name of the rudies of the world!"  
  
"It's on, girls..." Marie said in agreement... "FOR THE RUDIE REGIME!"  
  
"Let's go prepare." Charla said... With that, they danced a bit, and then....  
KRA BOOM!  
They were gone in a poof of smoke and sparkle...  
  
The fight for Tokyo-to... Had begun.  
----------------  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	8. Chapter 2

N-JGR-E, Book Two: Curse of the Mecha GGs  
Chapter Two  
By Golden Rhino JW  
  
Author's note: Warning, I'm gonna get kind of descriptive here, but nothing of lemon fashion. Read on!  
---------------  
The Rhinos took the 8 GGs back to their hideout in Rokkaku-cho, and then to a sort of dungeon they had made... There were cells, 10 in all, and they threw the GGs in them, two in each... They tossed Beat with Tab, Yo-yo with Slate, Garam with Piranha, and Mew with Gum. The cells were relatively small, each one was like the place they called "the hole" in prisons, with a big steel door in front, with a little window slider. That's when the GGs came to.  
  
"Ugh..." Beat said "I feel like I was hit by a truck... Huh? Where the hell are we?"  
  
"Looks like some sort of jail cell." Tab replied "And the feeling's probably from at least 200 pounds of metal slamming into you at amazing speed... Those Mecha GGs are a lot stronger than we took them for... Especially mine... he can make shadow images of himself!"  
  
"Yeah, well, mine had shoulder-mounted missile launchers..." Beat said "Those missiles were hella fast! Hmm, i wonder where the others are... in more cells like these?"  
  
"Probably." Tab said.  
  
"Man, I can't believe we LOST!" Slate said "That sucks, sucks, sucks!"  
  
"Yeah..." Yo-yo said "If I wasn't so foolish, maybe I coulda dusted up some Rhinos!"  
  
"Dusted up?" Slate said confused...  
  
"Rudeboy lingo." Yo-yo replied with a sigh "Means beat up, kick some ass, stuff like that."  
  
"Oh." Slate said.  
  
Piranha and Garam just sat in their cell, saying nothing, until...  
  
"Sugah-Garam..." she said "What happened out there during our encounter with those bomb robots?"  
  
"Nothing." Garam said "Absolutely nothing."  
  
"Garam, is somthing wrong, sugah?" she said concerned.  
  
"I said it was nothing, and if it was something, it's none of your business." Garam snapped.  
  
"Okay, sorry I asked." Piranha said.  
  
Mew and Gum sat in their cell, on opposite sides. They could still feel that attraction...  
  
"Man, this sucks, getting captured." Gum sighed.  
  
"Now we're all cooped up in this little cell, alone, while the others are probably in more cells... Hmm..."  
  
"What is it, Mew?" Gum asked shyly.  
  
"It sounds like the scene out of a..."  
  
"A what?"  
  
"It sounds like a scene out of a porno movie."  
  
"Mew!" Gum cried out, blushing "You can't be serious... Sheesh."  
  
"Well, it does." Mew sighed, and turned away.  
  
i"Just great, Mew."/i Gum thought to herself i"Make matters worse, mentioning scene out of a dirty movie... Especially after that time we wound up making out... It was the wierdest, yet, a pleasent expirience.."/i  
  
i"Maybe I shouldn't have said that."/i Mew said to herself i"I mean, it's already unnerving, especially after what happened in the garage a couple weeks ago... It was real wierd... But nice..."/i  
---------------------  
Benten-cho, Noise Tank HQ  
  
"Now, we've gotta do something." Marie said "I'm sure benten will be overrun with Rhinos in no time, especially with that Tab robot."  
  
"yes, they'll be looking for any and all described rudies..." Tia said "Those robots probably have us all on file."  
  
"Yes." Charla said "They probably do have the Noise Tank uniforms on fi-- Wait, the current uniforms! They'd have them on file..."  
  
"What are you suggesting?" Tia asked.  
  
"I'm suggesting..." Charla answered... "A change of wardrobe. No more loose suits and robot masks..."  
  
"You mean, more like a wardobe that says directly that we're female?" Marie asked.  
  
"You mean, ditch the old NT unis for new ones?" Tia said "I'm ready for a change, I guess."  
  
"Yes..." Charla replied "Let's get to work on our new wardrobes."  
----------------------  
Grind City Hospital  
  
Combo and Cube looked at Coin sadly... he was still in the coma. The doctors did not know when he was going to get out, if ever.  
  
"We already lost him once, Combie!" Cube said "We're not gonna lose him again."  
  
"If only there was some way to revive him." Combo said "I'm gonna listen to a tune on Jet Set Radio... For Coin."  
  
But, they were about to get the news of their lives, both good and bad...  
  
"This is DJ Proffessor K, stopping our current dose of music for some dire news..." the DJ said, in a grim voice "The Golden Rhinos are back. They have attacked the city, as many of you may know by now, and I bet you probably know this, too... The GGS have been captured by the Rhinos. Told you it was bad news. Even worse, it seems they were beaten in a race against... Robot duplicates of Beat, Gum, and Tab. These robots were obviously created by the Rhinos... And now, each one has taken over a district, and the streets are beginning to have Rhino activities... This meabns, Tokyo-to is in dire peril, and I have a bad feeling that Tokyo now belongs to the Golden Rhinos. This will be the last broadcast of Jet Set Radio before we shut it down... With a request... Here is, our possible final song, Grace and Glory."  
  
"Oh my god..." Cube said... "Our friends... GONE?! Tokyo... CAPTURED?! Good god, NO!!!"  
  
Combo shook his head...  
"Damn."  
  
Suddenly, G&G kicked up, the ghastly, gothic tune ringing through the hospital...  
  
iFree-ee-ee ee-ee eeeee.../i  
  
Suddenly, Coin's monitor blipped.  
  
iAhh! Unh unh unh unh... Ahh! Unh unh unh unh.../i  
  
Suddenly, it blipped faster... Then, Coin's hand... it MOVED!  
  
iFip the rap slip the track flip the rap slip the track.../i  
  
"Coin?!" Combo yelled out...  
  
"He's coming out of it!" Cube said "And all thanks to that horrible song of the Devil's Contract...  
  
Coin suddenly opened his eyes...  
  
"Combo?" he said weakly "Cube? Is that you, guys?"  
  
"Coin..." Combo and Cube gasped, tears in their eyes...  
  
"Ungh..." Coin groaned "What happened? Wh-where am I?"  
-----------------------  
GR HQ  
  
The GGs sat in their cells, most of them alerady asleep, except for Garam, Mew, Gum, and Slate. Garam and Slate just looked at their cellmates, but Mew and Gum, well...  
They just ast in their cell, looking away from each other, but making wandering glances from time to time... Temptation was growing, resistance was fleeting... Suddenly, they just couldn't take it anymore... They HAD TO, and NOTHING was going to stop them.... They moved towards each other, and then, shared a long kiss, longer than that night in the garage... Tongues probing, feeling... An odd, yet somehow, wonderful sensation...  
Suddenly, Gum's hand brushed up against Mew's chest, as Mew did the same... A sensation they had only imagined feeling, and imagination had no comparison to this... Shock, pleasure, excitement. They fell down onto the cot... Kissing and feeling...  
If Yo-yo was seeing this, he'd probaby stiffen up real quick...  
Suddenly, Mew's hand went lower... until it came to the fringe of Gum's dress...  
  
"Do you want to stop?" Mew asked Gum.  
  
"No, don't..." Gum said "Don't stop..."  
  
With that, Mew's hand went right for Gum's... uhhhhhhhhmmmm... errr... most personal, special area... Gum moaned when Mew's hand brushed up against it...  
Suddenly, it was faster than they had expected... they were shedding clothes, kissing, feeling, touching... Soon, their mothes and tongues were exploring, feeling over every nook, cranny, and bit... They went onwards, not caring, nonstopping... They just wanted each other, and they shared each other's feeling, touches, and substances... And then, it was all over... They looked at each other, knowingly and lovingly... They had shared something they had never shared before... Yo-yo would have been doing and done the five-finger shuffle if he had seen all that had happened...  
After laying with each other for some more time, they put their clothes back on, and then went to sleep.  
-----------------------  
The next day... Tokyo-to  
  
The Rhinos had taken over Tokyo, their Mecha GGs as frightening enforcers... Many of the citezens hid in fear... The robots went around, spraying Rhino logos all over the districts with their airbrushes... Metal beat had Shibuya, Silver Gum: Kogane, and Cyber Tab: Benten...  
  
Suddenly, in the middle of the day, in Benten... A Noise Tank tag had covered a Golden Rhino tag... But, instead of at the end of a robot arm, it was at the end of a gloved hand... And the culprit was Marie... only she wasn't wearing the NT suit or mask... She was wearing tan shorts, with a tape recorder on her belt, the wire going up and over a red t-shirt, which showed off quite a bit of her midriff... The wire was attached not to a mask, but a VR helmet that covered her eyes... And then, Charla and Tia came from behind, wearing the same attire... Their skates and gloves were still the same, however, the tread skates were a Noise Tank trademark.  
  
And then, all of a sudden, Cyber Tab saw the trio...  
  
"Rudies of unknown origin." his on-board computer beeped "However, the gloves and skates match with those of the Noise Tanks..."  
  
Cyber Tab's eyes glowed a bright, hot, neon red.  
  
"DESTROY." he said, and swooped down... The battle for Tokyo-to was about to begin.  
---------------------  
Grind City  
  
After much talking and explination as to what had happened to Combo and Cube, the going to Tokyo, the joining with the GGs, the Rhinos' attack, their defeat, the killing of Goji, the good times, and then the recent Tokyo happenings... And then, the big question...  
  
"What happened, Coin?" Combo asked "What's the last thing you remember?"  
  
  
To Be Continued... I bet the suspense is killing you! :D 


	9. Chapter 3

N-JGR-E Book Two: Curse of the Mecha GGs  
Chapter 3  
By Golden Rhino JW  
----------------  
The NTs looked up to see the blue streak of Cyber Tab's body flying towards them at a incredible speed... They dashed out of the way in the nick of time.  
  
"You rudies are not allowed!" CT said "You better get before I do something extra unpleasent."  
  
"How about NOT?" Charla said "This is OUR turf, bot boy!"  
  
"Yeah!" Tia and Marie said in agreement.  
  
"You mean it WAS your turf." CT said "Well, now it belongs to the Golden Rhinos... How would you like to join your 'friends'?"  
  
"We don't care about the GGs, we just care about our turf.. and the city." Charla told the robot.  
  
CT pulled out a blade and pointed it at Charla.  
  
"You'll just have to die, then." CT chuckled.  
  
"Wait!" Marie said "Why don't we settle this the good ol' rudie way?"  
  
"I don't feel like racing, and any tricks I'd try to see you imitate, it wouldn't be possible." CT said "Either way you can't win."  
  
"I think she's talking about the OTHER rudie way..." Charla said "You DO have what that is programmed into your memory banks, don't you?"  
  
CT looked at them, unnerving and emotionless, until he found what they were talking about...  
  
"The 10 sprays and you're out?" CT said "That'll be a piece of cake, me tagging your sorry backs..."  
  
"No, I'm talking reversal." Marie said "You don't try and tag us, we try and tag YOU."  
  
"Hmmm..." the robot said "But isn't it just supposed to be 3 against one, not 1 against three?"  
  
"Not if we take all 3 of you on." Tia said "I mean, like one on one, 2 in each district?"  
  
"I have confirmed what you have just said, and I will take your offer... However, I do not know about my partners, though... It may be best for us to all come to the Three Points, although if my siblings disagree, we kill you outright. Capiche?"  
  
"Capiche." Charla said "We'll meet you there in an hour..."  
------------------------  
Grind City Hospital  
  
Coin looked at his friends and listened to every word they said, and then they asked the question of as to what had happened.  
  
"Alright, I'll tell you." Coin said "I remember it as if it were yesterday, of course, my conciousness was blacked out on that yesterday..."  
  
"We're ready to hear all the gory details." Combo said.  
  
"Yes." Cube said "We really want to know what happened."  
  
"Okay..." Coin said "I had no idea that this 'Devil's Contract' record was able to summon demons, but all that changed when the freaks in the black suits showed up... I went off to investigate, and I soon discovered why they were here and what they were after... I quicky ran back home to get the record and find a safe place to put it, but that's when the Rhinos came in. I refused to give up the record, so they came after me as I dashed off... They caught up, and jumped me, and then beat the shit out of me, and smashed all my records... But even in my beaten state, I got back up and raced off, record in hand, until I came to a place where they were delivering packages, and I told them to take the record to anyplace... And I guess Tokyo was that anyplace... I then went off and hid out as the Rhinos searched... later, I heard of your accomplishments in Bantam Street, and after overhearing some plans, went to a place where we pass by a lot and put the message to go to Grind Square. I then raced off when I noticed some Rhinos, and they chased me in their cars... They were quite catching up, but I managed to ditch them. I then put up another graffiti piece after I heard about the Grind Square commotion to tell you that the Rhinos were from Tokyo, and also I put up a nice little reference on Jet Set Radio and for you to ask the help of the city's rudies, namely the GGs... I was about to remeet you when the Rhinos jumped me again and dragged me off before beating me and hiting me with their machetes... And then it all went black... I guess they left me for dead, and then someone found me, and here I am now. I suppose some of the other gangs of Tokyo found and argued over the record, and wound up breaking it in three, and each took a piece. These Love Shockers probably discovered something they shouldn't, and wound up stealing a badge from the Rhinos.... And I think that's the story."  
  
"Wow." Combo said "If only we had caught up to you in time, maybe this would have never happened..."  
  
"Well it did happen." Coin said "And from what you're saying Tokyo's in danger again... Maybe you two should go..."  
  
"We would, but another plane doesn't leave for Tokyo for another few hours... By then, there's no telling what massive damage the Rhinos will have caused!"  
  
"The GGs are your friends, you have to go help them!" Coin said "I'll be fine here... just go, okay?"  
  
"Alright, Coin." Combo said "We may not return, but we hope we will."  
  
"Later, Coin." Cube said, following Combo...  
  
"Good luck guys..." Coin called out... *You'll need it*  
------------------------  
Rokkaku HQ  
  
"I can't believe this is happening all over again..." Yuji sighed "The Rhinos have taken the city and there's nothing to be done about it... Especially with those damned robots running rampant, and the disappearence of the GGs... Hmm... If I know the Rhinos, they probably took them to somewhere in this district! Hmm, I'd better call the Kiesatsu in to help..."  
------------------------  
GRHQ  
  
Kell, JW, and the others were proud of their accomplishments, and were smiling and snickering sinisterly.  
  
"Who knew taking the city would be THIS easy?!" Rodney laughed.  
  
"Because we have no GGs to interfere this time." JW replied "Our MGG units took care of THAT."  
  
"What about other rudies?" Paul said "I mean, we know now that the Poison Jammers and Love Shockers are no more, but what about the Noise Tanks?"  
  
"Hmm..." Kell said "Yes, they could pose a problem... Especially with their technological know-how... Hmm?"  
  
Suddenly, the comlink beeped, and up popped the MGGs.  
  
"Status report?" JW said.  
  
"Going quite well." MB said "However, the Noise Tanks have challenged us to a ten tag battle, one on one, in each district, and they're the ones that'll try to spray us. We don't know if we should accept."  
  
"Accept the challenge." kell said "But tell them if they can't tag you, to quit while they're ahead and surrender, which I know they will, and then... Kill them."  
  
"What she said." Paul said.  
  
With that, the comlink shut off...  
  
"You think they'll be able to keep from getting sprayed?" Red said "I mean, if they lose..."  
  
"THEY WILL NOT LOSE!" Kell said out angrily "We made those robots to be the ultimate weapons... They WILL succeed."  
  
"Okay, sorr-ee..." Rodney sighed "There's no way we can lose!"  
----------------  
Three Points  
  
The MGGs and the NTs met up in the Tripoint Circle, ready to battle.  
  
"We accept your 'challenge'." SG said "You tag our backs ten times, we autodestruct and make you the victors... However, if you feel that you can't fight any more, then give up and you'll become our masters' prisoners."  
  
"You got it." Charla said "We're game."  
  
"Well, then let's start... Who's gonna fight who?" MB said.  
  
"Marie will take you, Tia will take Silver Gum, and I'll take on Cyber Tab since he's trying to rule our district, plus I'm the leader."  
  
"Alright then." CT said "You ready to lose?"  
  
"Who says we'll lose?" Marie said "We might get lucky."  
  
"Whatever." MB said "Ready, set... JET!!!"  
  
With that, all of them went off in their assigned directions... The fight for Tokyo-to was about to heat up!  
--------------------  
To Be Continued in Chapter 4: Tia vs. Silver Gum in Kogane 


	10. Chapter 4

N-JGR-E Book Two: Curse of the Mecha GGs  
Chapter 4  
A/N: The next 3 chapters will be battles between the Mecha GGs and the Fem Noise Tanks. Each one takes place at the same time. Let's get scratchin'!  
------------------  
Onto the docks, they came, much like Gum and SG had, only this time, Tia in her place. The robot still had its emotionless look, but did not to even bother looking in Tia's eyes. It just wanted to win. Soon as they neared the jump, Tia whipped out her can and proceeded to spray 1 tag piece onto Silver Gum's back... She lept while SG flew, and when they got to the stairs by the water tower, Tia sprayed another bit of tag... and that's when Silver Gum cloaked herself. Tia had no idea where SG had disappeared off to, but she had a vague idea. SG was following right behind. She hopped up the stairs, and heard the hum of a rocket engine, definitely coming up behind her. She had an idea and lept into the manhole. She slid down, and the rocket echoed through the tunnel. Tia trick-jumped at the way end, and landed into the side tunnel, and went into it, heading for the Factory Ruins tunnel. She no longer heard the engine, and knew that SG had probably just flown through the other tube that led to the shed or to Kibodoka. But, she figured SG had gone through the other tube. And she was right, as SG uncloaked hereself and flew up out of the shaft before heading to the shed, so she could ambush Tia. But Tia knew this was its plan, and when she got to the end of the tunnel, she stopped. She peeked around the little court, and saw SG's shilouette on the ground. Then, she scratched her wheels along the floor, to imitate the sound of her coming. SG's shadow quickly disappeared from sight. Tia then switched her VR helmet to heat sensor mode, and saw that SG was waiting at the steps. She made a quick dash for the stairs, and then when SG made her move, dashed to the halfpipe and lept in the air, tricking and spraying another tag piece. There was a metallic roar from SG when she realized she'd been tagged when she was still invisible. She turned around, and dashed, preparing to ram Tia....  
  
SPRITZ!  
  
Another tag piece on her back... Six to go! She then flew into the air, and proceeded to open her shoulder cannons. Tia saw the heat growing rapidly, and then went up the stairs as fast as she could, and then ran out the shed, and quicly turned around as two beams flew from the shed, hitting some damaged cars. Sg then began to fire rapidly in the direction Tia was, but Tia had already ducked into the shaft that led to the sewers. Sg burs from the wall, and couldn't find Tia, until she saw the shaft. She flew into it, knowing Tia was returning to the sewers. But, she turned off the engines and proceeded like a normal rudie down the tube, and had set her cloaking device to heat-hider mode.  
  
Tia waited for SG to pop from the tunnel, but it never happened... No engine, no heat. Then, suddenly, there was a whoosh, and she jumped out of the way, a huge smash in the wall. She heard the growl, and the sound of skates, and then got on the rail. SG then ground the rail again, making sure to get a rocket boost, but Tia lept over her head, and...  
  
SPRAY!  
SPRITZ!  
  
Two more tags to her back... Four to go. She then also lept off the rail, and to the center of the bridges. Tia could not see or hear SG now, but she had planned for such an occasion, and flipped the VR helmet to trace-seach mode. She had put a special chemical in the paint, that only this mode could see, and it glowed slightly because SG was face-forward. She grabbed the rail again, but this time, she didn't leap. SG was just about to catch her in mid-jump when she just took a dive into the water. There was a synthesized howl of rage from the Gumbot... For she wasn't water-proofed and couldn't go after Tia. But, there were other ways, and she opened her shoulder cannons again... But they shone through the cloaking, the heat to high to hide. Tia did a quick breaststroke as SG fired, then turned over, backstroked from the next blast, and dove deeper from the next. A breatghing apparartus had been attached to th evisor, and Tia could now breathe under the water. SG could sense her heat in the water, so she sawm as fast a she could, in the general direction of the way into the residential district. SG accessed her database to the pipe's destination, and then rocketed through the manhole tunnel immediately... But then, Tia came from out of the pipe, thanks to the snorkel, and went up the strps, and through the tunnels that lead to where she was going, to the way SG thought she as going, but shed be waiting at the water's edge, not the tunnel. Tia walked up the stairs, and looked from inside the tunnel, and sure enough, SG's tag residue was glowing right to the water's edge. Tia smiled, and made her way quickly and silently to the rail that circled around and came to where SG was... As for SG...  
  
"It wouldn't take her THIS long." she said "I hope she drowned. Good riddance, and now I can get back to ruling over this district..."  
  
"SURPRISE!!!" Tia yelled out, as she lept off the rail, and over SG's head... again.  
  
SPRITZ!  
  
Three to go. Tia ran back down the stairs, an enraged Silver Gum hot on her heels... SG opened her shoulder cannons again, and fired them repeatedly, Tia leaping over or dashing under them... SG suddenly kicked her rockets to full force, as Tia got to the end of the stairwell. She zoomed with amazing speed, and Tia quicly raced as fast as she could, hopping on the rail just in time as SG flew to her spot, firing another blast. SG then raced towards her, ready to ram her into oblivion... Tia then lept the gap, and then did a Shifty towards the far rail of the Infinite grind... SG was going too fast, and missed as Tia sprayed another piece. 2 more to go until defeat.  
  
"Looks like you're losing your style!" Tia mocked, making SG even more enraged. SG shot more bursts, blowing the rails and bridges into oblivion. Tia lept to the other side as fast as she could, towards the door that went up to Kibodoka... SG had descimated the bridges, and Tia knew she couldn't go back to the sewer. She ran for the door, grinding the rails in the tunnel, and Silver Gum was right behind her, firing shots. Tia turned just in time as the blasts made huge indentations on the walls. She raced to the door, and lept out, as a blast flew through and blew the doors up. SG blazed through the tunnel, and flew into one of the alleys, and flew over the edge, and to the next alley, and then to the shed that loomed over the resedential area, where Tia was... Tia lept onto the roof of the houses as SG flew at the shed, and proceed to leap and spray another tag bit... One left, and S. Gum was FINISHED! With this, SG began firing beams nonstop, Tia barely dodging... But then, she jumped from the roof, and into the shed, and back to the Res. area. SG descimated the shed in her rage, and fired beams at the escaping Tia. That's when Tia turned the corner, into the alleyway behind the small playground... SG blasted the wall to bits, rocketing after... Tia escaped barely, and then turned and ducked into the door to her right. SG looked around, Tia nowhere to be seen... She snarled, and began to fire shots every which way. Tia had to end this before civillians got hit. She burst from the other side of the hallway, and lept onto the shed part wall, grinding, and then when she neated the curb, SG saw her, zipped forward and fired a shot that almost blew the wall from under Tia if she hadn't trick-jumped... and she sailed right over SG's head, and then...  
  
"SPRISSSSH!" went the can on its last spray.  
  
Tia chuckled, and then, SG screeched in defeat, and then...  
  
WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Silver Gum exploded in a flame of orange and red, bits and pieces flying everywhere. Tia lept onto the tall green fence, and onto the water tower's railing. The explosion finally fizzled out. That's when suddenly, everyone ran from their homes, seeing the explosion from their windows... They saw robot bits on the sidewalk, and a victorious Tia on the water tower. That's when they all cheered. Tia smiled, and then, burst into dance for the people, before jumping from the water tower, back onto the tall fence, down to the roofs, where she put not a Noise Tank tag, but a "WE RUDIES ROCK YAH!!!" tag, along with many small tags onto it from the gang symbols... GG, Love Shockers, Poison Jam, Noise Tanks, Bantam Boomers (Cube, Combo, and Coin's gang), and even the symbol of the SSGs... She then ran off down the docks, ready to meet with the others...  
--------------------  
GRHQ  
  
"Unit MGG-2 has been deactivated." the computer said "Kogane has been released."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" JW shrieked in anger "DESTROYED???!!! HOW???!!! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
"Don't worry, there's still two online units." Kell assued "I'm sure they'll be victorious..."  
  
"You're right." JW said "What was i thinking? Just a bit of bad luck, one unit down, but even a single unit being around will keep our grip upon Tokyo."  
---------------------  
To Be Continued: Shibuya Battle - Marie vs. Metal Beat 


	11. Chapter 5

N-JGR-E Book Two: Curse of the Mecha GGs  
Chapter Five  
A/N: Ooooh, another battle! Just to remind you, all three MGG battles take place at the same time. Anyway, on with the story, but first...  
  
Warning: This chapter contains a "tentacle scene". I wanted to try for a very angsty and gloomy atmosphere, so I did that. It took me several days to finish this story, I couldn't think of some things, but I finally decided to put this in. Thank you, and enjoy your reading...  
---------------  
MB and Marie rushed into the bus terminal, dashing like mad as they rushed for the stairs, much like when MB and Beat battled... And when they began grinding the rail, MB just rocketed off, but marie was ready and lept up after him, and managed to hit him with a tag piece. MB snarled at this, but hey, it was only one spray and he's destroy the girl anyway, so it really didn't matter to him. He had a mission, and that was to rule over Shibuya and annihilate anyone who dared try to save it.  
  
Marie kept close behind, leaping onto the billboard and grinding off of it as MB went higher in the sky, and she sprayed again, but this hit missed, and MB turned around and knocked her out of the air... Good thing she landed on one of the street posts into a grind and landed safely on the street. MB snarled at this, and fired his missiles... but Marie had alrady anticipated it and hd grinded the rail... The missiles destroyed the car and van, and Marie lept onto the next rail, MB shooting some more, but she lept onto the stairs, and went back onto the rails, and hopped onto one of the bus shelters as more missiles hit the stairs, taking a big chunk from them.  
  
MB then rushed her, but she lept right to another shelter, and then to the billboard. MB shot more missiles, and they obliterated the billboard... Good thing Marie was headed for the Central Square by then. MB followed.  
  
The area was abandoned, the population hiding out from the robots and Rhinos, so there was no danger to anyone except Marie and the property. MB fired more missiles, making sure to stay in the air where Marie couldn't tag him, and in this area there was nowhere to grind, and Marie was barely escaping the blasts... That's when she turned and ducked into an alley. MB saw this and followed through, and he came from the alley into an area called Dark Shibuya... It was totally abandoned, and only housed transients if they wanted warmth. MB hovered from the alley, and then his sound sensors heard the sound of a can spraying 2 more tag pieces onto his back. He roared, and smashed a blade into the wall, but Marie had ducked and was grinding away on an old rail.  
  
MB retracted the blade back into his arm and raced off after Marie, who lept onto an old billboard and crashed through a window into one of the old buldings and moved on her way, grinding down the stairwell. MB blasted about 20 missiles into the building, Marie could hear the building coming down over her... She burst through the doors just in time as the building collaped totally. She quickly dashed around the surprised Mecha Beat and sprayed another tag piece. MB swung his arm blade, but Marie ducked under it and raced off to the alleyway again. With a yell, MB raced after her, but this time up in the air so she couldn't spray him again. He scanned the square, but Marie was not in sight... It was either the Bus Terminal, Park Street, or Highway Hill... Tough choice... He turned on his DNA scanner, and began to search for her signal high in the sky... She was hiding in the sewer by Park Street. He blasted through to the Bus Terminal and then down the stairs to the sewer.  
  
Marie could hear the echoing of an engine as she looked around through the sewer. She saw MB coming straight ahead, so she ran up the curve and gave M. Beat another spray to his back, then another. MB howled in rage as she tricked around the half-pipe, and went up the stairs. MB went to the other set of stairs to confront her...  
  
Marie was now going up the steps to the park, and looked around. Metal Beat was nowhere in sight. Of course, this was because he was on the area above the park, by the top of the elephant slide, watching her with mechanical eyes. When she turned her back, he rushed, blde out and ready. Luckliy, she heard the boost of his engine as he rocketed at her, and grinded the stairway as MB missed her. She managed to spray another hit onto MB... he yowled and fired another missile as she went back into the ditch. MB began to blast the street, hoping to bring the road down upon her, but she was in the open area, and his shooting down the road did little. She dashed off to get to Highway Hill... and MB anticipated this, and rushed through the sewer... She could hear him getting closer, the blade on his arm chinking out... She halfpiped over his slash, and tagged him 2 more times before running off. He followed in a furor, ready to make mincemeat out of the Noise Tank. He had to only be sprayed one more time, and he was gonna make sure Marie wasn't able to and stayed high above the ground, tracking her with his DNA sensors. She was going off to the Highway Hiil. MB folloed along, shooting at her every few seconds as she went through the sewers... She was lucky she hadn't gotten hit yet. She finally got up the stairs and began going downhill, MB following right behind her. She sidesteped the missiles, as they made potholes in the street. This also happened to be the residential district, and Marie was greatly worried that innocents might get hurt. She took a sharp turn and went down another street. MB followed. He now had blades out on both of his arms, and his missile launchers constantly fired as Marie raced down the hill. Finally, one of the missiles caught up to her while she was grinding, and made her bail. She groaned as she lay scraped and bruised on the road. MB stopped shooting, and landed right on to of her and began to leap onto her repeatedly. He would smash her, then he would slice her, and then he would obliterate her remains. Finally, when he was happy with the punishment he had given, he stopped jumping on her. Her body ached after all that stomping... MB then lifted both his arms high in the air, and broght down the blades... But just inches from her face, Marie blocked them with her VR visor, which she had taken off... He pushed down, she pushed up...  
  
"Just... give up... and... DIE!" MB snarled, struggling with Marie.  
  
"Over... my dead... body." she grunted, and then began to push up more... And then when she thought she could do it, she took the chance and kicked MB in the midsection, knocking him on his back... He took a swipe, but marie also used this for enough momr=entum to do a backflip, even if her body was in extreme pain. MB's blade clashed into the asphault, and stuck there. Marie got ready to spray him, but suddenly, a metallic tentacle of some kind flew from MB's body and knocked her backwards, rolling down the road. He suddenly retracted his blades and his launchers... 3 more of these tentacles popped from his back and he inched slowly towards he, a few inches off the road... She groaned, but at least she rolled on her side and not her head, or she'd be dead already. She tried to get up, and when she did, it was not by her own. MB had picked her up with one of the tentacles, and wrapped it around her waist, and then wrapped another around her upper body...  
  
*He's gonna squeze me to death* she thought *He's gonna squeeze and suffocate me, crush my bones, and then he'll go back to ruling the district...*  
  
But MB wasn't planning to do that just yet... He was going to squeeze her to death, yes, but he was gonna have a little FUN with her first... He gave a sly chuckle and began to use a third to feel around. It brushed past her face, around her hair, around the other tentacle...  
  
*What is he doing?* she thought as he explored around "Why hasn't he killed me yet? What's the explin-- Oh, good gracious no... He wouldn't... No... he would, he will, he is... Ugh...*  
  
She had seen this before one time, this little situation... It was during a hacking mission, pawing through the police and Tokyo-to mainframe... She accidentally stumbled onto something she wish she could forget... She had accidentally logged on to a hentai site... She realized this mistake and went back,but not before seeing what she realized what was going to happen to her... He was going to toy with her... He was going to violate her before he snuffed her out...  
  
"No, please, not that." she said to it, looking at his emotionless eyes "Please, just kill me... Please..."  
  
"No worries." M. Beat chuckled "I'm sure you'll enjoy what I'm going to do next before I kill you. It mauy hurt for a few seconds, but after that, you will feel so much better. Let's just say it's a little service for you before you die... Trust me, you're going to enjoy this."  
  
Finally, the tentacle went past her leg, and then wrapped it around her other a few times... Just a bit free for him to accomplish his next task... It brushed past her leg, up the side of her pelvis, and ended its travel on the other that was holding her midsection... It then moved a bit forward, to the front of her shorts... She shuddered at the thought of what was going to happen next... it moved to the brim of them... And then as small claw came from it and unclasped the button... It then disappeared, the little claw, for it was no longer needed. It slipped in, she could feel the cold metal on her skin... But it then stopped...  
  
"Prepare to get the last good feelings of your life, child." MB chuckled... Marie wasn't going to escape, she wasn't going to resist, no way no how. She tried to struggle... "It's no use, child, give up your struggling, and just let me do what I'm about to do... You must be frightened, I know, but trust me, you won't after a short while... This will feel very very very good."  
  
Marie whimpered, knowing that she wouldn't be able to escape... She's just have to take what was going to happen next... That's when he moved the tentacle lower, and lower... She shuddered at the feel of the cold metal brushed past her most sensitive and personal of areas... And then, it went in. She gasped out in pain... But that would subside... Then, it began to go in and out... She gasped, not in pain, but in surprise and pleasure... She couldn't believe he was doing this... But somehow it felt too good for her to care... Almost too good for her to care... She tried twitching her hand that was by the little tape recorder, and brushed against what she was looking for... A small little switch on it... She knew she was coming close to climax, she had to hurry... Finally, she flicked the switch... But it was taking its time... and then, it was too much... She cried out in orgasmic bliss... And then, suddenly, when it subsided, the job was done... a little wire had popped from the recorder and had gone into one of the joints in MB's body... it sent an electric shock through his systems, causing him to let go of her and fall to the road... She managed to land safely, and buttoned her shorts back up... Then, she went to MB, his front to the pavement... Before he could push himself up...  
  
SPRITZ!  
  
Marie had sprayed the tenth piece... A hollar of defeat came from MB, as he finally lifterd from the ground, swiping his blade, but in vain as Marie dashed down the hill... There was a loud roar from Metal Beat before his self-destruct kicked in...  
  
WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM-BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!  
  
Bits and pieces flew everywhere, ends and segments of tentacles, burning pieces of debris... The explosion shook the road, making it crack... Metal beat had been destroyed, Shibuya freed. People came from their homes, and saw what had happened... the robot had been destroyed by a girl... That's when, just like in kogane, people began to applaud... Word went out all over the district, people popping from their homes, cheering... They all began to head for Center Square to celebrate. Marie followed, feeling quite a bit different. She would never feel the same way again, knowing what had just happened to her... But it wasn't a bad or a good feeling... Her attitude somehow became bright and more cheerful, yet also much more serious. She would stay to celebrate, but she knew Tia and Charla would be waiting, if they had survived that is.  
--------------------  
GRHQ  
  
"2 units are down." the computer said "Shibuya-cho has been freed of our control."  
  
"GGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!" JW yelled out in fury "NO NO NO NNNNNNOOO!!! Another unit down! AGH!"  
  
He began to throw a tantrum, leaping up and down in anger, even punching one of the GR members... It had been just seconds after the announcement of Silver Gum's destruction... Now there was only one robot left: Cyber Tab...  
  
"CYBER TAB BETTER WIN!!!" JW shrieked "Or there's gonna be hell to PAY!"  
  
"Don't worry, Jessan-kun, they will pay..." Kell assured "They will lose, I'm sure of it. The others just got lucky."  
  
"I suppose you're right, Kell-chan." JW said "I know you're right, those brats will be destroyed, and we will rule! Hahahahaha..."  
---------------------  
Meanwhile, in the cell room...  
  
The GGs could hear JW yelling from all the way over there, and smiled... Even without them, whoever was out there now would hopefully take care of the menace... At least they hoped so... That's when the guy JW had punched entered the cell bloick, with other Rhinos carrying trays.  
  
"Alright, it's lunch time." he said "Enjoy what may be your last meal, children!"  
  
With that, they slid the trays under the doors, and left. The GGs looked at the trays... The food was just yucky cafeteria food, but the GGs were too hungry to care, and ate in silence, hoping for freedom... But would they get it, or were they doomed?  
----------------------  
To Be Continued 


	12. Chapter 6

N-JGR-E Book Two: Curse of the Mecha GGs, Chapter 6  
By Golden Rhino JW aka JW Winter  
A/N: Oooh, major fun, twists, and turns this chapter... This is the last MGG battle, but the fun spans into another 2 chapters! Hehehehe... Anyway, I bid you a good read, fans, a GOOD READ!!!  
------------------  
The Past: 1 Day After Goji's death  
The Golden Rhinos snarled and cursed at the GGs and the death of their master... The kiestatsu had arrested many of their members, except for a few... All 3 assassins had escaped, as well as some normal GRs...  
  
"What do we do now?" said one.  
  
"I say we just give ourselves in to the cops." replied another "That would be the best, and possibly the only way!"  
  
"Yes, I say we give--" said a third, but he was inteeruped by Kell.  
  
"GIVE UP?!" she yelled aloud "The Golden Rhinos NEVER give up!"  
  
"But without Goji, what are we supposed to do?" said the second GR "He was our leader, and now we're leaderless! Plus, Yuji looks down on us like common criminals, which we kind of are. I say we just give up no--"  
  
That was the last word he uttered when a machete smashed into his chest, and made him fall dead. Kell had been the thrower.  
  
"Just because of that doesn't mean we can't get a new leader..." Kell said "why, we have 4 very potential canidates... Our 3 assassins, or, well, myself."  
  
Thats when JW stepped in.  
"Why not have all 4 of us take control of the Golden Rhinos?" he said "To have more leaders would be great, ne?"  
  
"You have a point there, Jessan-kun." she chuckled "Yes, we shall make it that way... you, me, Rodney and Paul! The new leaders of the Golden Rhinos! Hahaha!"  
  
"You always have the best ideas, Kell-chan." JW complimented "To the new leadership!"  
  
"To the new leadership!" all the GRs chhered, although some were not happy wit it, but hey shut their yaps so they wouldn't get a machete in the chest...  
---------------------  
The Present: Benten-cho Subway  
  
The trains were not running on this afternoon... For a battle was about to rage on. Suddenly, came the sound of grinding skates and flaring rocket boosters as Charla and Cyber Tab raced down the tracks.  
  
"Think you can win, human?" CT chuckled "I know there's no way... hahaha..."  
  
Charla was ready to pull out her spraycan and tag his sorry ass, but she was stopped...  
  
"Ah-ah-ah, not until we're in Gekijomae..." CT beeped.  
  
Finally, they got to the stairs of the station and went up them, to Gekijomae. As soon as they hopped out, CT flew up into the air when Charla whipped out her can... She took a spray, but missed completely. He fired a few beams from his arm, but Charla simply dashed out of their range, and wes coming to the area where she could grind up the incline and onto the small circle in the middle where CT was awaiting... But when she reached her point, CT just dashed out of the way in the sky, and she bailed, but managed not to fall flat on her face.  
  
"Let's kick the difficulty up a notch, shall we?" CT chuckled, and pressed a button on his left hand, releasing 9 energy clones from himself.  
  
"Like it wasn't tough enough already." Charla groaned, looking at the 10 Cyber Tabs that floated above her.  
  
"Let's see if you can tag the right one!" he chuckled, and suddenly they all shuffled bfore going poof. He was really pissing her off... Which one was real? She'd have to spray each one until she got the real one. Easier said than done. She quickly decided to smash through the billboard and wind up in the area above the railroad tracks... When she got there, she could see 2 CTs wandering about. She shook her can and went on the attack.  
-------------------------  
The Past: One Week After Goji's Death  
  
"Look what i found in Goji's files!" Paul said to JW and Kell.  
  
"What is it?" JW asked.  
  
"Seems to be some sort of blueprints and notes on making a robotic rudie, Jessan." Paul replied "Seems this was his backup plan if the Devil's Contract ever went bust, which it did..."  
  
"Hmm..." Kell said "Let me see what you've got."  
  
Paul handed her the little notebook, and she began flipping and reading, until...  
  
"Here we go." Kell finally said "In the event of my death, I want my top four officials to try and take over my job... I wonder if my useless son will have his hands full... At any rate, if I die, i want the Mecha GG Project to be the team's top priority. Follow these instructions here VERY carefully."  
  
With that, it was decided to start up the MGGProject. but the instructions had some odd things to it... First off, they were to be modeled after the original 3 GGs, then it was required to get life-counterpart data from any rudie they wished. They tried to follow these to the letter... And they certainly did.  
-------------------------  
Benten  
  
She raced at the two, who saw her and grinded on opposite rails... And then flew down the alleyway. Charla raced after them, and when she got there, they raced back around... She went around again... And this time, she caught up to one of them and sprayed. There was a beep from it before it vaporised out of sight...  
  
"Damn." she sighed, and quickly ducked as the other CT rushed her in an attemt to bring her down. She took the chance, and, she sprayed. This one also vaporised. "Shit!"  
  
With that, she went across the walkway into the streets... Suddenly, she was under fire by a bunch of laser beams... She dashed, ducked, dodged, grinded. The culprits were 3 more Cyber Tabs, who suddenly split up... She wondered why, and found out when they came from all sides, firing like mad. She barely got way by jumping off the walkway and onto a siderail on the road. The CTs continued to chase and fire... This is when Charla got to the big mess of stairs, she had a plan, and rushed up the highest set, snd lept onto the metal rails by the crane. One of the CTs rushed her, but she tricked, grinded the wall, lept over him, and sprayed. It roared, and *POOF* vaporised. Yet ANOTHER fake. Then, along came the other two, and shot at her... she lost her sense of direction and began to plummet! She had to regain control or go splat. Suddenly, she saw the way, and made a tight twist in the air and landed onto the rail edge of the stairs. The 2 remaining CT chased after her. She decided to go around again... She pulled the same tricks off to get the other two, but both of them were more energy clones.  
  
"Damn, nothing but clones still..." Charla snorted "Why do I have a feeling they ALL are? Well, looks ike my alternate plan may be working... I better go spray the rest... Hehe!"  
  
What was she talking about?  
  
With that, she ducked down the tunnel to the residential area, and quickly met up with a bombardment of laser fire. Three more Cyber Tabs appeared. Were they all clones, or was the true CT in their midst? Charla made a mad dash from their blasts, and they all followed, in single file. It was a mad chase through all the roadways, the robots continuing with their assault of lasers all the way through... Then, the idea jumped into her head... She suddenly went at them head-on, dashed under them just in time to not get blasted, and right up the stairs into the tall building.  
  
"Now what?" one of the robots said.  
  
"We'll go surprise the human at the top of the tower... There's a spiraling rail up there." answered another.  
  
"Roger that." said the third "I'll stay here just in case she tries to escape."  
  
The other two blasted off to the top of the building.  
  
Charla finally got to the top, and there was the rail just up ahead... She got ready to dash for it, when she heard the humming, she stopped and dashed into the far nook as fast as she could. But the robots saw her and began to blast at the walls. They shook as the shots hit... She knew there were two, but where was the third? Probably waiting at the entrance to the staircase for her just in case she decided to go back down. And those thin wallas were gonna give away at any moment now... Charla had to do something... It was crazy, but it might work.  
  
"You're to difficult and fast." she said, trying to be as sincere as possible "I'm no match for you and your multiple clones! I... I... I give up. Please, come on and grab me and do whatever you will... I won't fight back, I PROMISE."  
  
That's when the robots dashed into the gap where the railing was, but got a nasty surprise when Charla tagged both of their backs when they flew in... Both shrieked and vaporized. Both were energy clones... She hoped her back-up plan would work... Now, for that third one that was waiting at the bottom of the stairs... But it was probably ready to blast her when she appeared at the opening. The best thing to do? Grind down the spiral railing. Charla had done this many times in the past, so she wasn't worried, until she saw that the robots had blown off about half of it...  
  
"Shit!" she snarled she was really trapped, and she doubted the 3rd one would believe her if she tried her stunt again. And she was right... The third CT at the bottom had gotten the entire convo recorded. But, Charla was gonna have a bit of luck... The CT saw the chunk blown from the railing and noticed that she'd plummet to her doom if she tried grinding that now... even a jump wouldn't be good. And then, the CT decided he would kill her now... she was trapped, and hoo-boy was she trapped. He rushed up the stairs without processing twice what would happen... It dashed with great speed, ready to ram and blast... He came to the top, and blasted forward... BIG MISTAKE. Charla blasted his back when he breezed past the corner, before he could turn around and kill her. He shrieked, and kept on flying forward until he dissipated. Yet another clone. One more of these and an original were waiting... Which one would she bump into. She went down the stairs and headed for the gate to the train yard. She came to the truck, grinded up the back, and lept onto the nook and headed for the gate. No trains were about, people were probably still in hiding... And right in front of her was the gate to Gekijomae.  
  
She looked through the gate, and sitting atop the area where all the rails met sat another CT... He seemed to be doing something. It was like hae was stuck in thought... It had to be the TRUE CT. He had stayed there the entire time, controlling his clones. 8 balls of energy were surrounding him, must be the 8 she had defeated. She would just go there and attack, but if this was the original, he might have a lot more power... She had to pull off plan B now. She turned and grinded down the tracks, towards all the out-of-commission trains. Once upon a time, this was their home base until they went into hiding from the Golden Rhinos. She was about to enter the old HQ when a laser blast landed right beside her into the side of the train. The last of the CT clones!  
  
"This is your last chance to surrender!" it called out "You cannot win! The Golden Rhinos will rule this city! You have one last chance to give up!"  
  
"Sorry, I don't give up to anyone unless they're the real thing." Charla said confident and defiant. The clone looked at her, and realized she knew he wasn't real.  
  
"Then, I guess you won't give up to me." he said "I should blast you, but... No, you're gong down..."  
  
"I want to give up to the REAL Cyber Tab!" Charla said "I'm not surrendering to you... I will surrender to your master, but NO MORE GAMES! You aren't needed anymore. I will surrender to your master..."  
  
The clone sighed.  
"All right, but I wanna get back nto energy form first, but I doubt the master will allow it."  
  
"I'll do you a favor." Charla smiled innocently "I'll tag your back so you can return into energy."  
  
"All right, tag me then." it answered and floated down, and turned its back to her. And she sprayed. With that, he dissipated. She rushed to the Gekijomae gate after that... If her plan didn't work, she would be toast. But it was worth a shot. She arrived through the gate, CT now surrounded by nine orbs. His eyes flashed back on.  
  
"So, you defeated all my clones?" he said "How nice... Too bad you weren't able to tag me at least once..."  
  
"That's because you cheated!" Charla scoffed "You made your clones everywhere for a pointless chase whilst you stayed here the entire time! And... It looks like I'm beat. I lost, you won, alright? There's no way of me getting out of it this time."  
  
C. Tab gave a chuckle and looked down on her again.  
"Very well." he chuckled "Now that you have surrendered, you can die. I'm not sparing your life, those are my orders. Goodbye."  
  
With that, he pointed his laser at Charla... But suddenly, she interrupted.  
  
"Really, just a laser?" she said "I thought you'd have more power than that... maybe an ultimate weapon? Something that'll vaporize or blow me to bits? I would like to die quickly and get this over with."  
  
"As you wish." CT said, who would be smiling if it was possible for him. And that's when he opened up his chest, revealing a gigantic cannon "Is this good enough?"  
  
"Won't you need power and energy for that?" Charla asked, hoping her plan would work "I mean, we Noise Tanks are masters of tech. I know how you can give that al LOT of power... Absorb your clones and then, you will have lots of energy to blast be with.  
  
"As you wish." CT said, and suddenly called all 9 energy balls forth, and into himself, not noticing the paint molecules weren't getting absorbed... 9 tag bits, one on each clone... Each unabsorbed bit was falling onto CT's back. Charla had made a very special paint formula. Its mmolecules would stay within the clones until they were reabsorbed, and then each bit would get put onto Cyber Tab. He had been tricked... and now had been back-tagged NINE TIMES.  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I made a special paint. I tagged your clones with it. The molecules were absorbed into their energy. You absorbed them, but not the paint. The paint got on your back. Nine clones, one spray on each. I tagged you nine times, and you weren't able to anticipate it."  
  
"WHAT?!" CT snarled "I don't believe... No! This can't be right! I've just scanned the makeup of the paint... It does have those qualities to make them the way you speak. Still, it IS only NINE tags! You lose, you lose, HAHAHA! Good-bye."  
  
Charla realized her mistake, and she flinched, ready for the blast, when suddenly...  
  
SSSSSSSSPRRRRRIIIITZZZZ!!!  
  
Charla looked up, to see Cyber Tab floating in shock. Someone had tagged his back while he wasn't looking. It was a tall black man, wearing mostly black, with a large black fishing hat on his head. His golden yen sign shone in the dusk.  
  
"Am I too late, kid?" Combo smiled "No stupid robot takes a rudie's turf. I came back just in time to hear your conversation, and waited for the right moment. Pretty cool, huh?"  
  
There was a shriek of rage from Cyber Tab... He had been tagged ten times! His self-destruct mode kicked in, only it was on a 1-minute timer!  
"If I'm going down, I'm taking this Noise Tank down with me!!!" he shrieked, and suddenly rammed into Charla and grabbed her and flew up into the air. His grip was supertight, and there was no escape. He burst into the sky, holding Charla as his timer clicked to 45 seconds.  
  
"I'm not as dumbly built as my brother and sister!" he laughed "For you see, I was installed with a kamikaze failsafe mechanism, just in case! Oh, and what's this, both other units are down? Your friends may have won, but I'm not gonna lose so badly! Besides, the GGs are gonna die anyways! Oh, and look at the time! Twenty seconds! Now, where should I self-destruct? I know, how about the subway?!"  
  
With that, he sped back down to Gekijomae and went down the stairwell carrying Charla. When he got to the station...  
  
"Ten seconds! Hahahaha!"  
  
Charla struggled, with no luck... She was gonna get blown to bits. She was a goner, she was finished...  
  
"Five seconds! Bye-bye!"  
  
"I don't think so, kid!!!" yelled a voice from the shadows, that trickjump-punched CT, making him let go of Charla. The mysterious person carried her off, grinding as fast as he could...  
  
"Zeeeeeeeerrrooooo...." CT said in the distance, and then...  
  
*SHRAAA-DAAAAA-KRRRAAAA-FFFFFFFFFFWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOMMMMMMMMM!!!*  
  
A huge fireball was now behind them, as Combo, who it had been, of course, was grinding for his life.  
  
"Looks like it's the end anyway." Charla replied...  
  
"Not this time!" Combo yelled when they came outside. He quickly turned and watched as flames spat from the end of the tunnel. They had made it out. "Toldja it wasn't gonna happen."  
  
"Thanks." Charla replied thankfully 'Now, put me down, please."  
  
Combo did just that. They were now in the outskirts of Benten, very near to the ocean. They quickly came to a gate that would take them back into Benten. When they got back to the train yard, there was Cube, waiting.  
  
"Combie!" she called out "You made it out alive! How'd you manage?"  
She ran up to him and hugged him, and he replied... "I'm just lucky, I guess."  
  
Suddenly, they heard cheering from above... many people were on the overhead paths, all very grateful... And then, suddenly...  
  
"Hey, PUNKS!" yelled a familiar voice from above... It was Onishima, now dressed in civillian clothing. His 5:00 shadow was gone, his hair was acytually clean for once, but he still had that toothy grin. The 3 beloe waited for whatever insult he was gonna dish out, but to their surprise...  
"Good job! You saved the city! I guess I was wrong about you kids."  
  
They stared at Onishima in disbelief. Still... With that, they went off to Gekijomae, through the secret alley passage and into that area again. People were all around, celebrating. And then, suddenly, they bumped into Tia and Marie, who hd come from the Three Points to look for them. The Noise Tanks were reunited once again.  
  
"We shouldn't be celebrating." Tia said "The GGs are still prisoners of the Golden Rhinos... And they're probably in serious danger now that the Mecha GGs are toast. They're probably somewhere hiding in the Rokkaku district of town...."  
  
"Yes, but how to get there?" Cube said, and suddenly, got their answer.  
  
"We'll take you there ourselves." said a voice, very similar to that hip, happenin' DJ, Prof. K... Because, well, it was Captain K... The DJ's brother! Now, to say they looked and sounded similar was quite true... He looked like the Professor if he was wearing a police captain's uniform and had cut off his dreads.  
  
"You must be Officer K!" Charla smiled "Does your brother look like you?"  
  
"That's not really important." K said "Besides, there seems to be something really bad going on over there... Mr. Rokkaku doesn't know what, but it seems very gloomy... Besides, you DO want to save your friends, right?"  
  
"We can't go." Charla said, taking off her visor "We're rivals to the GGs. We only fought those robots for the good of rudiekind."  
  
"It's okay." Combo assured "They're OUR friends more than anything. Let's get going, Cube."  
  
"Right." Cube said, as she and Combo headed off to an awaiting chopper, that then it turned to go to the Rokkaku district, and to whatever was waiting.  
-------------------  
Rokkaku-cho, after the destruction of Cyber Tab...  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" JW shrieked "I don't believe this!!! NO NO NO! Our finest creations... turned into scrap! I won't have it! GARGH!"  
  
"You MISERABLE FAILURES!" Kell yelled to the scientists "You've outlived your use! Rhinos, FIRE!"  
  
Wit that, some of the GRs pulled out their uzis and blasted the scientists to hell. They all fell dead in a heap, blood beginning to seep.  
  
"Toldja it wouldn't work." Paul sighed "We really shouldn't have even..."  
  
"DIE!" JW yelled out, and put a couple of bullets into Paul...  
  
"Was that really ness--" Rodney protested, but he didn't finish when JW made him eat lead.  
  
"Miserable, pathetic, FAILURES!" JW and Kell yelled out simultaneously, and in agreement.  
  
"Shall we kill the GGs now?" Kell asked JW.  
  
"Not yet." JW said with a smirk "I want them to watch as their precious city goes down in FLAMES! It's time for plan B! GIANT ROBOTINO!"  
  
"Ah, how delicious! If we can't have the city, NO ONE CAN!"  
--------------------  
To be continued in the pentultimate chapter: GIANT ROBOTINO!!! 


	13. Chapter 7

N-JGR-E Book 2: Curse of the Mecha GGs - Chapter 7  
By JW  
A/N: Ah, the PENTUTIMATE CHAPTER. So much, so much, SO MUCH content in this chapter... It's one hell of a ride... Probably gonna be over 25 KB when it's done. So, without ANY further ado, enjoy N-JGR-E: GIANT ROBOTINO.  
----------------------------------------------  
The chopper neared the outskirts of Rokkaku-cho. The place was about as big as all 3 of the other districts combined. The Rooakus seemed to like railings, because the place was totally covered and crawling with them. The place also had so many bright lights, it made Benten look like a nightlight to a searchlight, that searchlight being Rokkaku-cho.  
  
"Whoa, this place is pretty wild." Cube said "Even in Grind City, I've never seen this much lighting."  
  
"If Goji and Yuji have anything in common..." K said "It's their love for bright lights. Rokkaku-cho's always been this way. And the railing? Well, that stuff was Yuji's idea. He's always admired rudies, for their spunk and determination. May explain why he chose me."  
  
"Why would that be?" Combo asked.  
  
"You know who the Tokyo-to Thrashers are, don't you?" K asked.  
  
"THE TOKYO THRASHERS?!" Cube exclaimed "You mean the first rudie gang that there ever was? It's been, like, 10 years since they disappeared... I may be young, but every rudie knows about them..."  
  
"Well, I and the Professor were 2 of them." K admitted "Krag and Krimson... The othe rudie was..."  
  
"Some guy named Ruckus." Combo said "Whatever happened to him?"  
  
"Ruckus... Ruckus... is..." K said a bit embarassed "Ruckus is... Mr. Onishima."  
  
"ONISHIMA?!" both Combo and Cube cried out "Onishima was one of the first rudies?! Whoa... How did he wind up the way he was on the force?"  
  
"He wound up being arrested by the Kiesatsu." K explained "They sent him to a rehabilitational facility... When he came out, he had no care for rudies... Something bad must've happened to him... And he became the Onishima rudies learned to hate. He still remembers his past, and he knows that my bro is out there, spinning tunes... But after his removal from the force, Koushiro began to remember his past, with me and my bro's help, he became a little more rudie-tolerant. And today, he proved that fact."  
  
"Yeah, we certainly saw that happen." Combo said as the chopper moved closer into the district. Suddenly, the chopper waned...  
  
"Someone just shot at us!" yelled the pilot "Shot came from near the abandoned warehouses! Good thing we moved in time!"  
  
"Golden Rhinos, I bet." Cube said...  
  
"I'm getting a signal!" the pilot said, there seems to be a whole lot of shaking going on at the far side of that area! Wait, I see something, like a secret trapdoor opening! And something's... COMING OUT!!!"  
------------------------------------------------  
10 Minutes Earlier  
  
JW and Kell ran down the hallway to the prisons of the rudies, and suddenly, had some GRs open the door, and dragged all the rudies out.  
  
"Your time has come!" JW cackled "The destruction of Tokyo-to, AND the end of you rudies!"  
  
"So you're gonna kill us now, then I guess." Slate muttered.  
  
"Not quite." Kell responded "First, you get to watch us destroy your precious city! Hahaha!"  
  
"NO!" Mew screamed, and tried to fight back, but the GRs that were holding the rudies were very strong.  
  
"Foolish, foolish, FOOLISH child." Kell snorted "Don't you understand? You can't win this time. The city, and yourselves are doomed! Take them to the observation cell, so they can watch their city be destroyed... I shall come with you, just in case. Hahaha!"  
  
With that, the GRs dragged the GGs out, Kell following behind, while JW slipped in througha door with a rhino symbol on it. He came to an elevator that went over the side of a large structure, and it took him upwards. Now, he walked to a glass plated control area, much like the one Goji had on the Turntable of Doom. He popped out a record he had, and with an evil smirk, put it on the turntable. And, then, he began to play the tune that was on the record...  
  
~YO! Y-y-y-yi!!!~  
~Hahaha hohoho~  
  
Then, the structure began to shake, whatever it was, and JW was chuckling...  
  
~You can't do anything, so don't even try it~  
  
And then, a large door began to open from the hangar, and he noticed a helicopter on his radar. He fired a burst at it, and then, continued to raise up in... whatever it was he was in.  
  
~Don't do your Sonic best...~  
~YO! Y-y-y-yi!~  
  
~Sonic, dead or alive, IS MINE!~  
  
With that, he was finally out of the secret hangar... And the music stopped.  
------------------------------------------  
Combo and Cube looked in shock, awe, and fear of what had just raised from the trapdoors. It was a giant rhino robot, which had a nice coat of gold paint, and a huge horn... The shoulder parts each had a Rokkaku symbol, as did the front of the horn. In the middle of its back was a little control structure, with JW inside. And then, the giant rhino robot let out a loud roar...  
  
"SAY HELLO TO GIANT ROBOTINO!!!" JW announced "This will be the the main element in your destruction!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"That thing looks like BIG TROUBLE." Combo said.  
  
Big trouble it was indeed, when it roared again shooting a beam from its jaws at the chopper. Once again, a near miss.  
  
"Take us to that high building over there." Cube said "There's a long rail running down it, and it looks like it goes to where that bot is."  
  
"What are you going to do?" K asked them...  
  
"We're gonna tag that thing up and free our friends." Combo said "Get us to above that rail!"  
  
"Alright..." the pilot said, and turned the chopper towards the building, dodging any bursts Giant Robotino shot at them... Finally, they made it to destination...  
  
"Open the door!" K commanded, and the pilot did just that. With that, both Como and Cube lept from the helicopter, and landed on the railing... Combo first, and Cube not far behind. JW snarled, and turned to blasting at the two. They lept and twisted, leaping on other rails, dodging the blasts that were coming at them, destroying pieces of rail.  
  
"Bah, they're just lucky." JW snarled and kept on firing... "Although, they are getting close to the base... No matter, the main, obvious entrance is just chock full of fun... Hehehe. The entrance WE go through is nice and secret, in fact, the obvious entrance isn't the real one."  
---------------------------------------------  
"So what do we do, Combo?" Cube asked, no longer calling him 'Combie' because she was in a serious, dark mood.  
  
"I'll take care of Big Bot here, you infiltrate the base and find the others." Combo said "Now let's do this."  
  
"Right." Cube said, in semi-agreement... What she didn't know was that she would be having just as much of a time as Combo. She saw a rail that had a rhino sybol on it, and lept towards it, and saw it was going down behind GR and into the warehoses.  
  
JW had to make a decision... And he made one... Don't bother with the rudies, just blast the city! He sent another beam into an old building, and then began blasting normal ones, billboards, and railings. He would bring all of Tokyo to ashes if he had to. Good thing the residents had already fled... And Officer K had already informed the other districts to evacuate... Only one person stayed though, watching from the towerlike bulding that looked over the city. It was Yuji.  
  
"If this city is destroyed, I'm going down with it." he sighed "No use governing a city of nothingness."  
  
Meanwhile Giant Robotino kept on firing, and was now stomping about, making the area quake and crushing cars and small buildings... Combo finally took his chance, and grinded a rail very close to one of the robot's legs, and sprayed a Large Tag onto the Rokkaku symbol.... Meanwhile, Cube came to the end of the rail that lead to the entrance to the base. It was an old, rusty door, with a Rokkaku symbol sprayed over with a GR symbol and an SSG symbol as well. She opened the door, screeching and scraping as it opened. It led into an old, mirky, and quite delapidated hallway, that lead to another door. She raced to the door and opened it... It opened into an old, abandoned assembly line... Cube looked around for a door... She could see none. It was nothing but an abandoned factory. She sighed, and went back into the hall. She looked around here, too... There was an old Rokkaku symbol there, rotting and almost totally faded... It was about the size of one that would be placed on a door... Cube ran her hand across it, and then, there was a sudden banging and clicking. A hidden doorway had opened, leading to a corridor that looked much younger than the building... She had found the "entrance".  
----------------------------------------------  
JW snarled when Giant Robotino's sensors picked up the tag... He snarled, and let out a missile from a compartment on the side of the mech at Combo... He raced onto a roof, and then lept from rail to rail, dodging the missiles, and then took to another railing... GR suddenly turned, and fired another beam from its mouth, right at Combo. He bailed from the low rail, landing below it onto the strret. JW snarled, and suddenly, brought one of GR's feet slamming down next to Combo, who barely got out of the way. More missiles were fired, and Combo began dashing like mad... He had to find a way back up to the robot's shoulders, and tag another one of the parts. This was almost like battling a video game boss... Well, JW WAS a fan of VGs, so it was obvious where he got inspirations from... The SSGs, the MGGs, and now Giant Robotino. Finally, he found a massive group of rails, all going continually upward... He lept to and fro, rail to rail, progressing upwards.  
  
And also in the meantime, Cube was finally at the end of the corridor... It had begun to travel downwards, and downwards. Now, she opened this door, which opened cleanly and quietly... Shre gasped when she saw what was here... A whole mess of railings over a pit which was filled with some sort of toxic goo. It was insane, and it looked like a big challenge... The Rhinos must have some wild ideas for an entrance. When she travveled through the door, it suddenly slammed shut behind her. She tried to open it, but to no avail... She was stuck in this room, and the only way out was forward. She began to study the railings, where they wee, where they cut off... She soon figured the best route across, and took it. She started by dashing and grinding the first rail at the far left of the room, then lept to the one next to it, and then trickjumped as far as she could to the next rail she was aiming for... She did some short hops, because her speed had decreased, and then lept over the gap to a rail that went across, rather than in front... She went leftwards, and hopped onto a slightly higher forwards rail, and then trickjumped over to the balcony, grinded its rails, and finally hopped onto the last rail that led to another door. Like the last one, it snapped shut behind her.  
  
The next room wasn't so bad, it was just a cuple of grinds over an electrified floor, and that was it.  
----------------------------------------------  
Kell looked on the monitors of the "entrance" and let out a growl when she saw Cube beat the Acid Room. The GGs were in a cell with a bigscreen way up high, showing Rokkaku-cho... And Giant Robotino firing and stomping. And, they saw that Combo, even as a tiny speck, was still going strong.  
  
"Go, COMBO!" Tab cheered on.  
  
"Kick some ass, yo!" Yo-yo called out.  
  
"GGGGRRRR, SHADDUP!" Kell yelled at them "Your friend has no chance in hell beating Jessan! As for your goth friend, she may be faring well infiltrating now, but it's about to get a bit more complicated! HAHAHAHHHYYYAAA!" She raised her gloved fist in the air, laughing away... Oddly, she was only wearing a black glove on her right hand, but nothing on her left. Her crimson hair was about shoulder-length, and the oddest thing was that her left bangs were so long, they covered her left eye totally. She did wear sunglasses, but they were slightly larger and thicker than most GRs'. Probably nothing.  
  
"Don't worry, guys." Beat whispered "Combo and Cube will come through."  
  
"I hope so." Garam sighed.  
  
Cube was now rolling down a somewhat steep slope... Grinding on the rail in the middle. Then, she came to the end of it, and hopped on the rail, the door shutting behind her. This rail was also over a toxic pit... Suddenly, the rail ended, and Cube yelled... there wasn't any railing ahead! She jumped off, knowing that still wouldn't work, but somehow, it did. She landed on metal instead of in acid... That's when she realized she was upside-down.  
  
"WHOA!" she yelled "It's like, reverse gravity!"  
  
She looked around, and sw another rail over an electrified area on the cieling. She began her grinding onto it, very awkwar to be upside-down... Once again, the rail ended, but there was another rail ahead, so she lept, and suddenly yelled again when she was attracted to the left wall. The gravity seemed to change with every rail... There was a rail on the wall as well... She ground that, and was suddenly flipped back into normal gravity... She yelped as she fell, but lucklily, she managed to land on another rail. She had to hop a bit, and then aimed for the next rail, but preparing for whatever trick was about to happen. She lept, and the gravity attracted her to the left... She did a midair flip, and landed on a small bit of railing, and then lept instantly again, and the gravity turned her to the right again, and she grinded the rail. Suddenly, the rail ended, and there were 3 more rails... one up, one down, and the other to the left. She made her decision by default choice and aimed for the cieling rail... The gravity put her upside-down again, and she grinded on this rail now... Finally, it came to an end... And the end of this crazy corridor. She lept, and was turned back to normal as the door slammed behind her.  
-----------------------------------------------  
Combo finally got up to the top, grinded the rail closest to GR, and sprayed a large tag on another one of the shoulderbolts.  
  
JW let out a howl of rage, and Giant Robotino roared... This shook Combo in mid-jump and he began to fall, but he maneuvered towards another rail, made it on, and then lept again, tagging a 3rd tag. That's when GR roared again, and suddenly, Combo was stuck in midair!  
  
"The hell?" Combo said surprised, and then looked and realized he was in front of GR's mouth. GR let out another roar, and JW began to laugh...  
  
"Say hello to the GraviRoar!" JW chuckled "It allows GR to change gravity in a certain distance around him, and lets the enemy float while he does, well... GET A LOAD OF THIS!"  
  
*RRRRRRRROOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRRRRRR*  
Suddenly, another laser beam lept from its jaws, straight at Combo...  
------------------------------------------------  
Cube was now in a small room, with 3 doors, one in each wall. They were marked 1, 2, and 3... Now, she had to make a choice of which door she had to go through... If that gravity room was any indication, one wrong move here would be fatal. 1, 2, and 3... There were 3 assassins. 3 doors. Assassin numbers, perhaps? If only she had been there when JW revealed himself... But, she did remember the assassins... 1 was a molotov cocktail tossin mad bomber, 2 was a flying menace with a machine gun, and 3 was a pyromaniac. Bombs, bullets, and fire... And with that, she chose the 3rd door. One, because #3 began with an r instead of an s, plus the old saying of "3rd time's the charm.". She entered the door, and it shut behind her... The room was dark, and wasn't lighted. Cube blindly walked around, looking for a lightswitch, which she found, and turned on... The lights exploded in brightness. Cube was in a big room, crawling with assembly eqipment, blueprint plans, all sorts of stuff. It was the room that the Mecha GGs had been assembled, created, and tested in.  
  
"Whoa, the assemly room." Cube gasped "This must be the place where they made those damned bots. Now what?"  
  
She looked around until she saw 2 doors, each one with a sign on it... "Prisons" and "Control Room". Naturally, Cube took "Prisons". It was an elevator that went upwards. Cube began going up and up...  
------------------------------------------------  
Combo quickly did a somersault in the air, dodging the beam... He rolled towards the last shoulder bit... With a growl, JW suddenly pressed a button, activating an energy orb emitter. Seeveral orbs were made, and flew at Combo. He began to dodge wildly between them, watching for the next and the next... He was getting closer to his target. Suddenly, GR began to walk backwards, and continued to shoot orbs. Combo dodged this way and that, losing both his ghetto blaster and his hat to near-hits from 2 orbs, but he continued on... JW wouldn't allow him to spray the tag, though and continued to back up Giant Robotino. Combo kept on going, but it was no use, and then suddenly... JW turned the gravity field off, and Combo began to fall, but he was lucky enough to be right above a rail, and landed safely and began to grind towards GR at full speed. He trickjumped more energy balls, and finally, lept to what he was aiming for, and quickly finished the tagging in midair... Then, he fell, and fell, but managed to catch a rail with his skates and grind down it. It went back onto the ground.  
  
JW began to try and stomp Combo flat under the feet of his creation, as he had before, only this time, he stomped more quickly, and shook and cracked the areas around the robot. Combo was having a hard time with this, and it got even tougher when JW used more orbs to destroy much of the railings within a 100-foot radius. Suddenly, GR stopped trying to stomp him, and began to walk away... In the direction of the Rokkaku Building! JW was tiring of this game, plus he had destroyed many of the rails. He would continue his mission. He stomped slowly towards it, shaking, crushing, and blasting. Combo had to find some railing, and FAST!  
------------------------------------------------  
"WARNING, SECURITY BREACH." an alarm called out.  
  
"Yes, I know, so SHUT UP!" Kell yelled "So she made it, did she? Well, I'll be waiting for her, hahaha. Why does this feel so familiar, though?"  
  
"Dunno." Piranha replied, thinking something the same.  
  
"QUIET!" Kell yelled out "Boys, take care of that damned intruder!"  
  
With that, the 5 GRs ran out, after Cube.  
  
Cube heard footsteps, and saw the guys coming right towards her. They were carrying machetes, and were doing their usual "Hup hup hup hup". They saw her, and poised to strike her down.  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
Cube slamed on ther skates, accelerating her dash to the max, putting the GRs in a heap. They began beating and slashing, and began to tangle into each other.  
  
"Don't let her get away!" one yelled, but in vain when a fellow GR hit him with his machete. Cube giggled, and suddenly and courageously walked up to the heap, and stole a gas grenade.  
  
~This will work.~ Cube thought to herself as she ran forwards... Past the old prisons, and down the hallway to the Observation Prison.  
  
"I hope they've taken care of her!" Kell snorted "I really wish we had cameras beyond that point... Now then, I guess I'll to the safest thing possible: Kill the whole lot of you!"  
  
She pulled out a gun and chuckled, and then said... "Who wants to go first?"  
  
Slate stood up...  
  
"I will be the first." he said coldly, and began to walk towards Kell.  
  
"No, I will, yo!" Yo-yo said, and came too.  
  
"No, me." Tab said, and did the same.  
  
Soon, all 8 of the GGs said the same thing, and walked up towars Kell.  
  
"Meh, I'll just kill you all!" she said, and put ther finger on the trigger, when suddenly, the door opened, and in rolled a gas grenade, which blew up right by Kell. She yelled and caughed, before someone rammed into her... Cube!  
  
"Let's get you out of here!" Cube said, and grabbed the keys and opened this cell "Let's get outta here before she regains conciousness!"  
  
The others nodded, and followed Cube out the door, leaving Kell there, semiconcious.  
  
Soon, they came back to the normal cells, and grabbed their skates and put them back on...  
  
"How are we gonna get out of that tough path anyway?" Cube said.  
  
"It's not really the main entrance!" Garam said "The real entrance is less obvious and goes into the control room!"  
  
"Let's get in that elevator and get to the other area!" Beat yelled.  
  
"Right!" they all said in agreement.  
------------------------------------------------  
Combo had finally found some railing that wasn't too badly damaged, and any broken sections could be jumped over. He dashed like mad, caught the grind, and began slowly upwards, leaping across the gaps... It finally evened out, and he trickjumped over to another rail, slightly higher and to the left... Combo was catching up to Giant Robotino, and soon saw his target. But that's when the rail ended on a rooftop. No more rails in sight.  
  
"DAMN." Combo muttered "Now what do I do?"  
  
"How about we help?" said a voice from above... The helicopter!  
  
"Awlright!" Cobo said, and lept into the chopper "Now, just get me to that untagged shoulder plate!"  
  
"Are you sure?" K said.  
  
"Just do, it, dammit!"  
  
"Right. Pilot, take us in closer to that untagged shoulder plate."  
  
"Gotcha." the pilot said, and flew towards GR... But JW noticed.  
  
"Grr, coming back for more?!" he snorted "Well then, I shant disappoint! More orbs for your ending pleasure!"  
  
With that, more orbs flew out, at the chopper... Dodging as a single person was one thing, but as a helicopter, it's a LOT tougher dodging energy orbs! The chopper was just barely dodging, but they were getting closer fast. Finally, they made it to the target.  
  
"Stop here, and then when I jump, get outta here!" Combo yelled.  
  
"But..."  
  
"JUST DO IT!"  
  
That's when Combo dashed, and lept with all his strength and might, right at his target, and sprayed like mad, making the entire tag. And with that, Combo was ready to fall to his doom. And then he plummeted, but instead of falling to his death, he landed in the backseat of something.  
  
"Need a lift?" a female voice said. Combo looked up to see the Noise Tanks... He had landed in some sort of hovercraft. The girl was Tia.  
  
"Welcome to the Hovernoise!" Charla said.  
  
"I thought you girls said you weren't gonna help." Combo remarked.  
  
"We changed our minds!" Tia said "Rudies for rudies, no matter what gang you're in, ya know."  
  
Marie seemed oddly silent and gloomy. Stupid robot. Why had that have to happen to her? But it was gone now, blown to smithereens. But why did she still feel so horrible?  
  
"Get me to the horn so I can spray the last tag!" Combo said.  
  
"You got it." Charla said, and flew towards Robotino's horn.  
------------------------------------------------  
"So this is the control room?" Cube said "So that door must be the way out."  
  
"You got that right." Tab said "Now, we just have to go through a long corridor, and we're out of here."  
  
With that, they raced down the hall, the boys just a bit ahead of the girls.  
  
"There's the door, yo!" Yo-yo called out... The corridor wasn't just normal, it was more of a hangar of some sort, possibly where the Mecha GGs were housed. Finally, the exit... The boys dashed through, the girls close behind... But, the girls wouldn't get outside, when the door slammed shut in front of them. The boys turned around in shock, and began to pound the door, to no avail.  
  
"Go on!" Gum yelled "Get out of here! We'll find another way..."  
  
"But..." Beat protested...  
  
"JUST GO!!!!"  
  
The boys sighed, and continued on their way.  
  
The girls looked around.  
  
"That door didn't just shut on its own, ya know." Mew said "Somebody shut it, and I know it wasn't the guys..."  
  
"We better backtrack." Piranha said "We've gotta find another way out of this... Place."  
  
They looked, and saw that the other door was also shut. Now, why would they be shut inside, unless...  
  
"We know you're there!" Gum yelled, shaking her fist "Why don't you just show yourself, ya coward!!!"  
  
"HAHAHAHAHA!" a laugh echoed throughout the area... "Hahahaha. Hahahaha... HAHAHAHAAAA!"  
  
"SHOW YOURSELF, YA BITCH!!!" Piranha yelled, realizing that the laughter was female.  
  
"Must be that Kell chick." Mew said.  
  
"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho..." Kell chusckled in the shadows "So you remember my name."  
  
"I wish I never had." Gum snorted.  
  
"Her name's Kell, huh?" Cube quipped "Nice name... Sounds pretty dumb, though..."  
  
Kell growled.  
  
"It's short for Kellainai, if I remember right." Mew said.  
  
"Heh, sounds even dumber than it short." Cube snickered.  
  
"RRRRRRGGGGHHHHH...." Kell snarled "You think you're so hot? Just wait until you get a load of me."  
  
With that, 2 points of red light appeared in the shadows, and seemed to look down on them, like eyes. And that's when a pair of large, thick sunglasses fell to the floor below, with a crack. Then, a black glove fell as well.  
  
"Whoa, freaky..." Gum said "Those points of light look almost like eyes... Like, mechanical ones..."  
  
Kell gave out a single chuckle.  
"Yes, they're eyes... MY EYES!"  
  
Suddenly, she whipped out of the shadows, and landed on the floor gracefully, and then stood up. The girls gasped to see what was staring at them... A pair of glowing, neon crimson robotic eyes, plus metallic plates around, or making her eye sockets, and her right hand was made of the same metal, and it sheened in the dim lighting. She gave out a sinister smirk.  
  
"Holy sssssshhhhhhiiiiit..." Cube said, looking in those crimson peepers.  
  
"Freak-ay." Piranha commented.  
  
"It's SO nice to finally be rid of those uncomfortable coverings..." Kell sneered "It was getting SO OLD. Now that I've revealed myself, it's time to tell you that you're finished. You don't stand a chance against us... Fight, and you'll lose. Give up, and you've lost. Oh, there's no choice but to surrender. nah, I think I'll just kill you.  
  
"Yeah, right!" all 4 of the girls yelled, and dashed right into Kell, who smacked them all backwards with her robotic hand.  
  
"Pathetic. Try this on fer size!"  
  
Kell sudeenly opened her hand, and an orb of energy flew from it, and right towards the girls, who dashed as fast as they could away from it... It blew a chunk out of the floor.  
  
"Keee-YAAAH!" Mew yelled, and dashpunched. Kell dodged the fist, grabbed it with her robo hand, and tossed Mew over her shoulder. Piranha sent a quick elbow attack into Kell, who fell back, but then suddenly slammed Piranha with some sort of mechanical tendrill, grabed her leg, and tossed her. But she was a bit distracted with that, and Cube rushed over and smashed Kell in the face. Kell reacted by giving Cube a swift kicl to the face, bowling her over.  
  
"RAAAHHH!" Kell called out, and suddenly brought down her roboarm... Cube rolled out of the way just in time as a huge blade slammed into the floor. This gave Cube a good chance, and she kicked Kell in the face, spit flying off to the side. Before Kell could react, Gum rammed Kell, knocking her on her back. Kell fired another burst, but Gum blocked it with her helmet, and it reflected back at Kell, who got blasted backwards. She tried to get up. But the shot had shaken her up, and she fell back down. She was out.  
  
The girls ran back to the door, but not before grabbing the keycard. They slid it down the sensor, and the door opened. They skated out, to see the boys just standing there for some reason.  
  
"Hey!" Gum called out "We made it out!"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Beat said, snapping out...  
  
"What's wrong?" Mew asked...  
  
"Look." Tab replied...  
  
The girls all looked at what the boys were looking at... Giant Robotino, stomping through the city.  
-----------------------------------  
The Hovernoise dodged gracefuuly between the shots, until it finally got to the horn... That's when JW opened a large cannon beside his control tower. He pressed a button, and it fired a spiraling beam, homing right in on the Hovernoise. Combo gasped, and quickly sprayed that tag... The beam came just centimeters from the bottom of the HN when it lifted out of the way. That's when, suddenly, there was a loud, piercing roar from Giant R. It began to shake wildly and violently, and then the horn suddenly fell off... The HN got out of the way just in time... And more shaking ensued...  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" JW shrieked as the shaking got worse, cracking the tower in several places, shattering the records... Suddenly, there was a loud creaking noise, and then a crack... That's when all 4 of the mech's legs gave way, breaking off and slamming on the ground... And then, the forces of gravity did its job, slamming the robot's body, belly first into the ground... It shook the GGs, knocking them down, sent large cracks into the pavement, knocking over telephones and such, and sending debris flying upwards. The head of the thing broke off as well. JW was growling and cursing, knocked over in the booth by the impact, and he got up...  
  
Suddenly, Combo lept from the Hovernoise and onto the back of the mech. He dashed towards the booth. JW growled, and noticed that the cannon was still working. With a chuckle, he took the joystick control, and fired a blast at Combo, who skated out of the way. JW fired again, this time Combo jumped, and then did a midair trick when JW fired the next shot. Combo dashed closer and closer, sidestepping the shots... Then, when he was close enough, pulled to cans from his pockets, and shook them with a content smile. JW fired again, Combo leaping the beam, and then kicked the cannnon, knocking it back, and slamming the barrel into the tower, knocking JW over again, and then, with a content smile, painted a nice, big, juicy tag onto the casing. JW shrieked in rage when he saw what was on his window... It was the ultimate insult... ONE OF HIS OWN TAGS! It was the picture that read "Sonic Rules!"... The one he had painted at the bus terminal to set this now failed plan into action.  
  
"Now it's your turn!" Combo grunted, and slammed his fists onto the door, breaking it open. He then reached inside, and grabbed JW by the back of his black coat "You've got a LOT of explaining to do, KID."  
  
Combo was holding JW in the air, his feet dangling. He wasn't laughing, or growling, rather he was whimpering.  
  
"P-p-p-please..." he squeaked "Please d-d-d-don't hurt meeee... I... I was only... F-f-f-following commmmands g-g-given out to m-m-me... It was G-g-goji's last wi-wi-wi-wi-wissssssh... P-p-p-pleeeeeeeeeeaseeeee...."  
  
"Oh, all right." Combo said, letting JW down...  
  
"SUCKER!" JW snarled, and reached in his jacket, and swung, a knife in hand. But Combo backed away, and backhanded the lone Rhino. Blood flew from his mouth, as well as a tooth or two, as he fell, knocked unconcious, Combo standing over him.  
  
"That's GOTTA hurt." Combo quipped.  
--------------------------------------  
Soon after, the entire police force was there, choppers, tanks, the whole kit n kaboodle. The GGs had been picked up and placed upon GR, and were standing over JW's motionless, except for his breathing, body.  
  
"Just like Goji." Slate said "Beaten when he was at his best. Only this time, instead of Gum, it was Combo who kicked some Golden Rhino ass."  
  
"there was more ass kicked than that." Piranha said "There was also that Kell chick. The way she and him were going about it, I'd say they were commanding the Rhinos together."  
  
"Where is she?" an officer asked.  
  
"She's knocked out, over by where you found us." Mew said "She's just beyond the door after that, in th hangar-like thingy."  
  
"We're already going to that area, so it shouldn't be long." answered another officer... Suddenly, there was a yell from below... And a streak coming from the entranceway... It was a hovercraft of some kind, and it had bowled over the Kiesatsu. It flew right at the GGs, and knocked them over with some sort of stun beam... And in the cockpit was Kell.  
  
"Congrats, you beat the Golden Rhinos." she said "However, we aren't gone yet... Next time we meet, I promise we'll crush you like bugs, GGs!!!"  
  
That's when a pair of claws came from the bottom of the craft, scooped JW up, and the craft then lifted into the air above the dazed people.  
  
"This isn't over! We SHALL meet AGAIN!!! Hahahaha hahahaha..." Then the ship blasted off, with a final, long laugh from Kell... "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAA...."  
  
With that, the ship burst into the skyline, getting smaller and smaller, until it disappeared with a ping of light... Good ol' anime-style.  
  
They all got up, and groaned, and then looked up out towards where the ship had blasted off.  
  
"DAMMIT!" Beat yelled, slam-tossing his headgear onto the metal, his emerald-green eyes flaring angrily at the sky.  
  
And so, they had beaten the Golden Rhinos yet again... But once again, they would come back, regrouped and more powerful than ever before.  
--------------------------------------  
Stay tuned for the final chapter: AFTERMATH.  
  
Jet... Set... RAAAAAAAADIIIIIIIIOOOOOOOOO!!!! 


	14. Chapter 8

N-JGR-E Book 2: CotMGGs  
Epilogue: AFTERMATH  
A/N: Well, here's the FINAL Curse of the Mecha GGs chapter! A bit short, but hey, it's an epilogue! It also presents some of what's going to happen in Book 3: One Step Closer. Enjoy. :D  
---------------------  
YO YO YO! This is DJ Professor K here! And Jet Set Radio's... BACK ON DA AIR!!! And you know what that means, peoples: The Mecha GGs have been SCRAPPED! ANNIHILATED! FINISHED! They're not gonna be coming back anytime soon! Those Noise Tanks kicked some serious ass! Well, not Noise Tanks anymore, cause this moring, they have made themselves known by a new name: The Benten Virtua Crush!  
  
Yuji Rokkaku has alredy begun the rebuilding of Rokkaku-cho after the nut behind the Supersonic Grinders and Mecha GGs, in his giant roborhino, Giant Robotino demolished things and damaged a whole lotta property! Seems Goji's son doesn't give up! You knock him down, and he just gets up again! Nothing like his pops... Guess insanity skips a generation! BOO-YAH! As for that JW creep, he got away! I hope wherever he is, he's cowering in fear along with Kell, his other associate!  
  
The GGs are back together again, all 10 of them, plus an added member who was just transported to Tokyo-to, COIN! Guess he didn't get offed after all! But he's still kind of weak, but we suspect he'll recover soon!  
  
Also, the Virtua Crush and Game Gears... Yeah, I FINALLY didn't use an acronym! ...Have made a truce. They will stay to tagging their own territories, but as long as they don't cause any trouble, are free to roam around each other's districts in peace!  
  
But some bad news as well... My brother has been relieved of his duties! Seems the kiesatsu don't take lightly to former rudies, which kinda sucks! But did Koushiro Onishima get his job back? Nope! He's also a former rudie, peeps! They were both members of the Tokyo Thrashers... as was I! So, you rudies wanna know what happened to us, the founders of Rudieism? NOW YOU KNOW! Besides, I don't think Ruck-- erm, Koushiro would like his job back anyway, cause he's FINALLY straightened up. YAH!  
  
So, who is the new Kiesatsu Chief? Some guy named Ginyu "Milky" Yamato! If you think Koushiro had some issues, they say this dude's 10 times as queasy about us rudies! Looks like it's back to the old ways, rudies, so WATCH YER BACKS!  
  
Now, one problem... Who's gonna have Kogane? The Pison Jam definitely ain't comin' back, so the district is a free space for anybody to tag! Let's hope the GGs and VC don't break their truce and begin another gang war! Of course, if a new gang comes, one could begin anyway!  
  
Well, that's about all the news in Tokyo-to today, dear listeners! So, here's a little ditty for everyone! Enjoy "One Step Closer" by Linkin Park! JET SET RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAADIIIIIIIOOOOOOOO!!!!  
---------------------  
Somewhere unknown...  
  
Once the DJ finished his announcements, the radio in the place was bown to bits...  
  
"Bah, I still can't believe we lost to those damned punks!" JW snorted "You almost finished there, Kell?"  
  
"Just one last weld spot, Jessan." Kell said, and turned on the welding torch and finished what she was doing "That big kid sure shattered the side of your face! But, one question, though... Why your entire body?"  
  
"Because I was getting kind of tired of my humanity." he chuckled, and slammed a metallic fist on the side of his chair. On closer inspection, some people woulda wet their pants when they saw not a man, but a machine. JW's eyes turned from normal red to neon crimson, and he began to plan his revenge against the Rudies.  
----------------------  
Kogane-cho Sewers  
  
"You sure about this Lobo?" said a female voice.  
  
"Never been more sure in my life, Vix-N." said another, this time male.  
  
"So whaddya think they're gonna do when they get a load of us?" said a third voice, also male.  
  
"I'm sure they'll love us, Canis!" the 1st male said "And then they'll cower in fear when we take Kogane, and then all of Tokyo for ourselves! HAHAHAAAAWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
----------------------  
On an airplane to Tokyo-to...  
  
"Why are we even going to Tokyo?" said one "It's just crawling with Japs!"  
  
"Well, we gotta get away to SOMEPLACE." said another "Besides, we know we're superior anyway!"  
  
"You got that right." said a third, although he seemed a bit reluctant in saying so.  
  
Who were these 3 racist idiots? Whoever they were, they were about to get a bit involved in their pasts... AND someone else's."  
-----------------------  
END OF BOOOK TWO  
NEXT UP: A New JGR Era Book Three: ONE STEP CLOSER 


	15. Book 3, Chapter 1

A New JGR Era... BOOK THREE: One Step Closer (BREAK!) Chapter One  
By JW  
A/N: Here it is, Chapter One of One Step Closer (BREAK!)! ^_^ I wonder how big this chapter will be... WE SHALL SEE! :D  
--------------------------  
The GGs were listening to the radio again. It had been 2 weeks since they had defeated the Golden Rhinos yet again. Their truce with the Noise Ta-- erm, Virtua Crush was going quite well. They kept to tagging their own districts. However, all wasn't going well. Milky had begun his crackdowns on the rudies when he was put in office. He was, as K said, 10 times as bad as Onishima. Gas squads, choppers, tanks, mook patrol, all the usual crap with a "wonderful" editions: The Rudie Reamers, mobile suits controlled by Kisatsu officers these were like one-man patrols, with gas grendes, flight, and missiles. These things were extra nasty. The only way to get rid of them was to get really close and tag the windscreen.  
  
And in Kogane, a new gang had popped up... A trio of anthropomorph-obsessed, yiff-crazy creeps called the Anthro Morphers. 2 guys and a girl. Lobo, the leader, dressed completely in grey, with a very scary looking wolf's head on the back of his jacket and big goggles on his head, partially covered by his long, grey hair. Then, there was Canis, who wore orange, and had a pawprint on the back of his jacket, and sunglasses. He had short, brown hair. And finally, Vix-N, a girl in red, with short, fire-red hair. She had a anthropomorphic vixen on the back of her jacket. These guys were SERIOUS cometition... And they were twice as bad as Poison Jam...  
  
Let's get to what's happening now, shall we?  
--------------------------  
Mew and Gum were on a run in Kogane, painting over some Anthro-Morpher tags. Ever since that day when they were imprisoned by the Golden Rhinos, nothing had been the same for them... They were trying their best to hide their affections for each other from the Game Gears, and they seemed to be doing it successfully. Tonight was serious, though, and it was time for them to go back to Shibuya, when...  
  
Their warning radios crackled, and the snooty, yet malicious voice of Chief Yamato blared through.  
"Attention, Rudie Reamer units 102 Gamma and 107 Sigma, there are some kids spraying the residential district in Kogane!" he said "Nab those brats and bring them back to me! YAMATO OUT!"  
  
"Looks like we best get outta here, Mew-chan!" Gum said.  
  
"Stay where you are!" blared one of the RRs, a red one codenamed Gamma "This is the police! Give yourselves up now!"  
  
"Not likely!" Gum yelled, and she and Mew dashed off, the red and green Reamers hot on their heels.  
  
"Halt!" Sigma called out.  
  
"Kiss my ass, kiesatsu-boy!" Mew yelled, flipping the 2 off.  
  
"That is an offense!" Gamma yelled "Gas the twerps!"  
  
That's when a small gun port opened on their left shoulders, and began firing gas grenades. Mew and Gum dashed ahead, trying their best to avoid the clouds of smoke. Suddenly, they were going right towards the manhole...  
  
"Into the sewers, quick!" Gum said, jumping into the manhole, Mew following suit.  
  
"SHIT!" both of the Reamers yelled, stamping their robotic feet.  
  
"Good thing those things can't fit into the sewer entrances." Mew said "But what now? You know the Anthro-Morphers' base is here in the sewers..."  
  
"Well, we'll have to be fast, Mew-chan." Gum replied "Let's get down there and then get outta here!"  
  
With that, they went down the tunnel, came out, and landed in the sewers.  
  
"Let's get to the doorway that goes back into the residential area, and then skeedaddle, Gum-chan." Mew said.  
  
"Right-o." Gum said, as they grinded the catwalks to the other side and towards the tunnels to the exit, also passing by an X-Large Anthro-Morphers tag, which they dared not to spray. Finally, they came to the tunnel, and the exit. When they made it out, and headed for the docks, along came Gamma and Sigma again... But they were out of Kogane and in the Three Points before they noticed them. After that, they skated back to the garage.  
----------------------------  
Lobo let out a howl of rage when he saw the tags all over the residential area, but quickly ducked back into the shadows before those Reamers saw him. Insted of going into the sewers, he headed to a small shanty on the pier, and went inside. It was seemingly abandoned. That was, until he took a small device from his jacket, opening a door to an underground shaft. He quickly skated down it, and then got to another door, which opened into a large underground room, which had doors to 3 bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. Vix-N and Canis immediately stepped out from their rooms.  
  
"What's up, Lobo-man?" Canis asked "You seem a bit fur-rocious."  
  
"The GGs came along and sprayed over some of our best work in the Residential District, that's what!" Lobo yelled.  
  
"Well, we'll just go and try to spray back over them tomorrow." Vix remarked.  
  
"Bah!" Lobo said "We've kept to Kogane for long enough. I say it's time to hit Shibuya-cho and furrify the place!"  
  
"Sounds like a great idea." Canis said "So tomorrow, when, Lobo?"  
  
"Tomorrow, when Shibuya begins sunset!" Lobo replied.  
  
"Wanna see my latest drawing, boss?" Canis asked.  
  
"Oh, yes, definitely!" Lobo said with a perverted smirk "You're probably the best yiff artist I know. Hahaha."  
  
"Okay, then..." Canis said, and went to his room to get his sketchbook.  
----------------------------  
GG's Garage  
  
"Mew and Gum are returning!" Coin said as he excersised his legs, which were still kind of stiff and sore from his past trauma.  
  
With that, Mew and Gum came into the door to the garage.  
  
"So, how'd everything go?" Tab asked them.  
  
"Quite well, except for those damned Rudie Reamers." Gum said "We got to tag most of the res area, like Beat said."  
  
"Great!" Yo-yo said, taking his nose out of one of his magazines for a moment.  
  
"Hey, um, where IS Beat anyway?" Gum said, noticing he wasn't around.  
  
"He went out for his nightly walk." Garam answered.  
  
"Oh." Gum said.  
--------------------------  
Shibuya Bus Terminal  
  
It was a beautiful night for a walk. The stars were out, the moon was at its fullest, and all was quiet. Beat liked this every once in awhile. It was a perfect way to loosen up. He was wearing civilian clothes, and shoes. He'd be a sitting duck for one of those damned Reamers if he was out in normal garb and skates. His emerald green eyes looked around, and he saw, up on a building, a watchful Reamer, ready to attack at the first sign of trouble. Beat decided his walk was at a close, and went back to the garage, not knowing that the next few days would make the Mecha GGs seem like a piece of cake.  
  
He quickly grabbed a bag of cheetos, gave his money to the clerk, and went back off to the garage, but not without bumping into someone...  
  
"Watch where you're going, boy!" snarled the guy who he had bumped into. He had an angry look on his face, his head was bald, and he had a chain around his neck that held a gold swastika emblem. There were 2 more guys as well, both in similar attire and hairstyles. One was taller, the other shorter.  
  
"Maybe YOU should watch where YOU'RE going, you ass!" Beat snarled.  
  
"Ooh, such big words from a little, insignificant BOY." snorted the taller one, as he clenched his fist.  
  
"Watch who you're calling BOY!" Beat snorted "Now if you'll excuse me, I got someplace better to go."  
  
The 3 guys stepped aside, and let Beat pass, then the shortest suddenly tripped him, and the trio began to laugh. Beat gave out a snarl, got up, and ran off.  
  
"Heh, no respect to their superiors." the middle one chuckled "Come on, we gotta get back to the hotel before somebody sees us."  
  
With that, the trio left to their hotel room, not knowing they had just bumped into the friend of someone they had crossed paths with before.  
-------------------------  
Garage  
  
Beat came back in, muttering and cursing.  
  
"Something go wrong on your walk, Beat?" Slate asked, after having just beaten his higest score yet.  
  
"Yeah, I'd say something was wrong." Beat said "It was all going perfctly until I went and got some cheetos... Wound up bumping into 3 really freaky guys, and as I could tell, by their hairstyles and what they had around their necks, they were skinheaded scum."  
  
"What would 3 American racists be doing in a foreign country?" Piranha said.  
  
"Probably just hiding out." Cube said "And a foreign country is the last place people would suspect. Say, what did they look like?"  
  
"3 dudes." Beat said "Each was a bit taller than the other..."  
  
When Garam heard that, he stopped in his tracks.  
"Um, what else?" he said nervously.  
  
"Well, they had necklaces with an emblem of those horrid symbols on them... What were they called again?"  
  
"Swastikas, Beat." Coin said, very perturbed  
  
Garam was now standing still and beginning to sweat.  
  
"Yo, Garam, is something wrong?" Yo-yo said, looking at Garam.  
  
"It... It's nothing." Garam said... And then, the visions came into his head of the 3 guys, coming after him and his brother, yelling racist and antigay remarks, then, their clubs, and then, the beating of his brother... Now, Garam was beginning to shake, and sweat even more profusely...  
  
Beat gave Garam an odd look before continuing.  
"Telling by the stubble on their heads and their beards, they have red hair... And those grey eyes? Way spooky."  
  
Garam now began to remember the funeral, and that evil, horrible word that the Golden Rhinos loved to use...  
"DIE!"  
Then, the gunshots, the laugher, the screaming, the smell of blood, his entire family wasted in front of him... Then the guys left, believing he was dead... Garam was now shaking a lot...  
  
"Garam?" Beat said, concerned for his friend...  
  
Garam swallowed, and stopped shaking and sweating.  
"I said, it's NOTHING." he half-snapped.  
  
"Maybe you should get some rest, Garam." Combo said.  
  
"Yeah, rest..." Garam said nervously, and went to his sleeping quarters.  
  
"Sheesh, first that breakdown before our capture, and now this?" Tab said "I'm starting to get worried about Garam. He's never told us where he came from, or why..."  
  
Beat gave out a simple "Hmm" before going to the minifridge for a Jolt Cola.  
------------------------------------  
The Next Day  
  
It was daylight at last, and Shibuya was bustling with people, of all shapes, sizes, and colors. And the rudies wee out and about, not on skates, but in shoes. A Reamer stood tall in one area, watching over the people below, just in case.  
  
"I'm REALLY starting to get tired of looking at those damned things." Gum snorted.  
  
"Yeah, if there was only some way of getting rid of them, and tagging Milky with a nice, fresh 'Fear Me' tag." Cube retorted.  
  
"Definitely." Slate said... And that's when their conversation was interrupted by an explosion...  
  
*KRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!*  
--------------------------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
A/N: Okay, that's the first chapter of "One Step Closer (BREAK!)"! I hope you liked it... Next up: Chapter 2 - Shadows of the Past Bye-bye now! ^o^  
-JW- 


	16. Chapter 2

N-JGR-E Book 3: One Step Closer (BREAK!) Chapter Two  
By JW  
A/N: The fun's just getting started, folks... So let's hop to it! ^_^ The Anthro Morphers, Rudie Reamers, Captain Yamato and Swasticators are mine. Please ask permission if you want to use any of them. Thanks! Let's begin.  
-----------------  
"What the HELL was that???!!!" Mew yelled out...  
  
"Sounded like an explosion." Tab said "Maybe we should check it out..."  
  
"Let the Reamers handle it." Beat said "They MAY be a bad enemy, but they're still the police."  
  
"Well, it SOUNDED like it came from the Tolerance Shrine!" Cube said "And that's important to ALL."  
  
"Fine, we'll check it out." Beat said, as they ran towards the explosion... And it indeed had come from the Tolerance Shrine... The explosion had obliterated it as well as thrown some people backwards... It was mass panic...  
  
"Who the hell coulda done this?!" Mew snarled "It's just plain... Hey, what's THAT?!"  
  
Mew was pointed to something freshly paited on a wall near the mural... closer inspection saw that it was that damned, sickening symbol of hate...  
  
"WHOA." was all Tab could say...  
  
"Who would do this, yo?!" Yo-yo said angrily...  
  
"Those jerks I bumped into last night..." Beat said with a not-so-amused look on his face "Only reasonable explination... Hey, where's Garam?"  
  
"Dunno." Tab said "He didn't come out of the garage with us... And he was acting REAL wierd last night... Makes me wonder if he knows something we don't..."  
  
"We'll ask him when we get back to the garage." Gum said, as the watchful Reamer landed at the scene.  
  
"Stand back, citizens, we'll take care of this..." it said "You may quit gawking and get back to what you were doing, or be arrested."  
  
The GGs sighed and turned around, back to the garage...  
-----------------  
"Oh, man, that was FUN!" the shortest said.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a while since we blew up something so useless and pointless last..." the tall one said.  
  
"We'll take this damned city of inferiority by STORM!" the middle one guffawed "Come on, let's see what other trouble we can cause in the other districts..."  
  
"Yeah, get our message across!" Shorty smiled, as they ran into the shadows and down the alleyway, not noticing a vigilant watcher on the roof... That watcher... was Garam.  
  
"You think your so hot and superior, don't you?!" Garam muttered "Well, you murdered my family... Only fools kill just cause of people bein' different, well... Don't have the RIGHT to exist... I promise you, and your intolerant world, REVENGE!"  
  
And with a snarl, he skated off before a Reamer could notice him, and headed back towards the garage.  
-----------------  
"Is everything ready?" Lobo asked.  
  
"Yeah, pretty much." Vix-N "We've got the paint, the new tag designs, the whole shebang for a good old-fashioned rudie raid!"  
  
"Excellent." Lobo smirked "Tonight, we attack Shibuya. Those GGs are gonna learn a BIG lesson... We're gonna YIYF 'EM GOOD!"  
  
"Awoo-ooh!" Canis yelled out, Lobo and Vix following suit... Tonight, the Anthro Morphers were gonna have some BIG fun in Shibuya tonight.  
-----------------  
"I can't believe that!" Slate yelled as the GGs came back to the garage "Stupid... IDIOTS!"  
  
"Yeah, what the hell were they trying to prove?" Mew said "Superiority? HAH! That's rich."  
  
"Stupid Nazis..." Beat said.  
  
"Sorry I didn't go out with you guys." Garam said as they came in "I was concerned with other matters that were on my mind."  
  
"Like what?" Tab said.  
  
"Nothing really important." Garam assured "Just something from old times."  
  
"Garam..." Beat said.  
  
"Yes?" Garam replied.  
  
"Don't lie to me, man." Beat snarled "What's REALLY goin' on?! Something's been up with you, Garam. First, there's that breakdown from a few weeks ago, then there was last night... I'm not mad at you, man, I'm just worried..."  
  
"It's none of your damned business." Garam snorted.  
  
"Well, I'm MAKING it my business!" Beat snapped back "We hardly know anything about you before you became a rudie... No, we don't know a SINGLE thing about you before you joined us... And I have a feeling it has SOMETHING to do with those creeps. Garam, WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
Garam gave a very angry stare and scowl at Beat that moment, grinding his teeth, fists clenched and shaking... Then, a low, angry growl from inside him... and then...  
"YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT I FEEL, BEAT!!!" he roared "NONE OF YOU KNOW MY PAIN!!! JUST... JUST... LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"  
  
Everyone was shocked, if not a bit scared of Garam's reaction. He was breathing heavily, sweating, shaking... He was definitely frightened... Furious... And then, he began crying...  
  
"You.. don't... know... my... pain..." he said in between sobs...  
  
"Well, tell us what's bothering you, Garam..." Piranha assured "Maybe we can understand if you tell us, and we may even be able to help you. We're rudies, remember? One for all, all for one..."  
  
"Really?" Garam said "You'll listen? Even help if you can?"  
  
"Of corse!" Yo-yo said "We're all friends here."  
  
"Yeah, tell us... het it out of your system." Tab said...  
  
"Oh-oh-okay..." Garam said, and then, told the whole story... His brother's choice of sexuality, the nazi freaks beating him and his brother up, his brother's death from it... the guys getting away... Then, the shooting at his brother's funeral, the death of his family and friends, it being the same guys who beat him and his bro... Him being the only one left, the freaks being captured and then freed... His horrible foster family, running away to Tokyo, meeting up with Poison Jam and how they took him in, the origins of his outfit... Everything...  
  
When he was finished, everyone was silent, jaws dropped, eyes bugged... The worst story they have ever heard... they were wishing they hadn't asked... And then finally, when they did say something....  
  
"Garam... I-- we... never knew..." Beat said, still VERY surprised and shocked...  
  
"Those guys are SO DEAD!!!" Cube yelled "What the hell are they doing here anyway?! If they're after Garam..."  
  
"No, they're not after me." Garam said "I snooped into the police reports and stuff, and they labelled me as "dead", probably to protect me."  
  
"Then why are they here?" Slate said...  
  
"Probably on the run from the authorities." Garam said "Probably caused more trouble in the states, and had to run somewhere."  
  
"Sounds reasonable." Combo said "I think I remember a report on those guys... call themselves the Swasticators. VERY dangerous... What they did to Garam was probably only a small part on that list..."  
  
"Let's give those dudes the dusting up they deserve, yo!" Yo-yo suggested.  
  
"NO." Garam said "This is my fight, not yours. They're my problem, okay?"  
  
"I think we should listen to Garam." Gum said "He's right, it's his fight not ours."  
  
"Yes, I'm inclined to agree." Beat said "His bro may have been doing something totally wrong, but he didn't deserve to die for it..."  
  
Garam gave Beat an ugly stare... And oddly enough, so did many of the other GGs.  
  
"Anyway, let's leave it at that, okay?" Beat said "We'll need to try and help Garam deal with this."  
  
"Right on." Slate said, when suddenly, Professor K chimed in on the radio with an announcement...  
  
"Attention GGs..." K aid "I have just gotten a message for you... It's from the Kogane Anthro Morphers... They say you'd better watch your backs, your little attack on Kogane won't go unavenged... Shibuya's gonna get yiffed tonight if you don't cooperate and apologize. That's all it says."  
  
"Oh, just GREAT!" Tab said "We're having enough trouble with Garam's past coming back to haunt him, and now those fur-loving freaks are challenging us..."  
  
"Well, Let's show the Anthro Morphers who's the best..." Mew said "If they want a fight..."  
  
"Then we'll give it to them!" Gum said.  
  
"YEAH!" Yo-yo yelled.  
  
"Then, it's agreed..." Beat said "Tonight, the Anthro Morphers are about to get themselves grinded up into some Game Gears!"  
  
"Yeah!" Slate said...  
  
"Sounds good to me." Piranha said.  
  
"Let's kick some tail." Garam said.  
  
"Then, it's ON!" Tab said.... "Let's get crackin'!"  
----------------------------  
To be continued  
  
Well, that's it for Chapter 2, folks... Was it good? I hope it was. Well, Chapter 3 is entitled "Fur's Gonna Fly Tonight", and it's the tag battle between the Kogane Anthro Morphers and the Shibuya Game Gears (GGs). Until next time, JW. 


	17. Chapter 3

A New JGR Era Book 3: One Step Closer (BREAK!) Chapter Three  
By JW  
A/N: Finally after a bit of writer's block, I was able to do Chapter 3. Enjoy! Once again,  
Cpt. Yamato, the Anthro Morphers, and Rudie Reamers are (c) to me, and you have to ask me  
if you want to use them. Now, let's get this show on the road.  
--------------------  
All ten GGs, 2 in 5 rows. The sound of their skates scraping the sidewalk, and the rattling  
sounds of their cans as they shook them. They came to the docks that led into Kogane, all   
of them quiet, cool, and collected... Then... The sound of spraying, as they tagged 2 tags   
to either side of them as they continued forward. They lept onto the wall, and landed on the   
other side of the gap, spraying another tag onto the wall... Right on top of an AM tag. They  
continued, going up the steps... Yo-yo, Tab, and Piranha shuddering in slight fear... For this  
was the spot where Piranha had been challenged by one of the SuperSonic Grinders... And everyone  
knew how that turned out...  
  
They came up, going forward, spraying tags on the fences above the waterfront, over more KAM   
tags. This is where they split up into 2 groups of five... Beat, Gum, Yo-yo, Piranha, and Mew  
in one, Combo, Cube, Garam, Slate and Tab in the other. Then, after tagging all around the   
mess of buildings, grouped back together and headed down the manhole single file.  
  
More tagging emitted from them when they landed on the bridges, and once again, they became   
the 2 same groups, each taking one side of the tunnel ahead, tagging more KAM tags, and then   
going up the corridor that led to the construction ruins. Finally, they exited into the pit,  
and tagged the walls before coming out of the shed, and screeched to a stop and looked upwards  
to the electricity pole... Standing on the little building, resting their backs on the pole  
were the Kogane Anthro Morphers.  
  
"About time you got here." Lobo hissed, as he flipped his switchblade around in his hand...  
A switchblade only seen in the hands of a Golden Rhino.  
  
"Where'd you get that blade?!" Beat yelled "That's a Golden Rhino blade... Oh great, let me  
guess, the Anthro Morphers are another branch of the Rhinos like the SSGs..."  
  
"Nah." Lobo said slyly "The Anthro Morphers have no association with the Golden Rhinos...  
Well, except for myself... I was one of them once, but I didn't like the way they were  
running things, so I quit... Not before getting impressed by some Rudies, though. You  
GGs have never met me, but the 2 Americans have... Oh, excuse me, three Americans, but I  
understand the other couldn't come out and play..."  
  
"I don't seem to recognize you." Combo said...  
  
"Maybe this will help..." Lobo grinned "Hello, child!"  
  
"Oh crap..." Cube said "Number Five..."  
  
Lobo flashed a happy grin, very impressed with Cube's guess.  
"Quite correct... It's a good thing that when I quit, I threw away my whip... I didn't need  
excess baggage to remind me of what I was... But I kept the blade because it's just too  
cool to toss. After I quit, I heard that you two had taken a flight to Tokyo for some reason,  
and my curiosity got the best of me, so I planned on taking a trip there... But not before  
I ran into 2 rudies looking for a leader to start a gang, and as I soon found out, obsession  
with anthropomorphs was our common ground, and that was the origin of the Anthro Morphers."  
  
"Now that Lobo's told you about this, let's get down to business, shall we?" Vix-N said  
"We want an apology from you tagging our turf yesterday..."  
  
"Speaking of tagging turf, while you waited, we made a big mess of the res area and the  
sewers with our tags..." Slate said.  
  
Lobo emitted a low growl.  
  
"In other words, here's what we think of giving you an apology!" Gum said, pulling down  
her eylid and sticking out her tongue while Combo and Cube gave a more USA gesture.  
  
This made all 3 of the Anthro Morphers snarl loudly.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!!" Lobo shrieked "This is OUR turf, punks!"  
  
"Well, Shibuya's OURS, and I clearly remember that little attack a few days ago!" Beat said.  
  
"Beat's got you there." Yo-yo laughed.  
  
Lobo now had a vein popping from his forehead, and yelled out...  
"GET THOSE TWERPS!!!"  
  
With that, Canis and Vix pulled out their spray cans along with Lobo, and then lept off the  
building and landed in front of the GGs...  
  
"TAG ATTACK!!!" both sides yelled out, and made a mad dash towards each other, ready to  
tag each other to pieces...  
----------------------  
5 minutes earler...  
  
"Report of the entire gang Known as the 'GGs' causing a disturbance in the residential area  
of Kogane." the radio blared to the Kiesatsu patrols all over the district "I repeat,  
GGs causing disturbance and have taken to the sewers!"  
  
But, the tuner was also being listened to by the dispatch office... Specifically Ginyu  
Yamato. He quickly picked up his radio...  
"This is Captain Yamato!" he said "All officers, stay put! I'm gonna take care of this little   
problem personally! I repeat, stay put... Besides, there's still that bomber out there."  
  
With that, he ran down the hall, and to the garage. He let out a sly smile as he went  
into the Reamer Hangar, and ran not to one of the normal reamers, but another one...  
  
Reamer Unit Ultimate: BIG CHEESE  
Pilot: Captain Ginyu Yamato  
  
He hopped into the hatch, and it closed behind him as he settled into his mech, gripping  
the controls and starting the thing up. He tossed on his helmet, and started the rocket  
engines. With that, the hangar door opened, and Big Cheese blasted out towards the construction  
area of Kogane.  
----------------------  
SPRITZ!  
  
SPRAY!  
  
FWSH!  
  
Both sides were tagging like mad... the GGs would probably have been able to beat the KAM  
in a second, if it hadn't been for that the KAM were a lot faster! Obviously, Lobo had taught  
this members some of his own moves... But, everyone had managed not to get tagged more than   
once or twice, including the KAM.  
  
Suddenly, Lobo pulled out his blade and took a swipe at Beat, and Lobo missed...Lobo was  
about to swipe again when they heard the sounds of jet engines...  
  
"Great, looks like we got ourselves a Reamer!" Garam said, stopping to try and tag Canis  
on the back... And everyone followed suit and stopped.  
  
"As a group as big as this, the Reamer doesn't have chance." Lobo said "These things are a   
priority to all Rudies..."  
  
"Yeah, you got a valid point." Beat said as Lobo put away his blade.  
  
"Um, is it just me, or is the shadow it's making a LOT bigger than a Rudie Reamer?" Cube  
said.  
  
"Yeah, like THREE times as big?" Tab said.  
  
"Holy..." Vix said as she looked upon Big Cheese... It was a humongous Reamer, with  
bunches of spikes and armor plates and weaponry, and it was pure white...  
  
"That... must... be... Big Cheese..." Mew said.  
  
The GGs had heard of it, but had never seen it before, and now, they had...  
  
"Stop right there, you little punks, and surrender yourselves!" Milky called out on  
the loudspeaker "Don't do anything funny, and no one will get hurt..."  
  
With that, Big Cheese pointed its arm cannon at the Rudies. They were in deep trouble...  
When suddenly, BOOOM!!! There was an explosion coming from Kibodoka, and it was BIG.  
  
"Oh great..." Garam said "It's... THEM..."  
  
Suddenly Big Cheese lowered its arm and retracted its weapons.  
"You kids got lucky." Yamato said "This is a much more important matter to attend to. Now,  
I suggest you kids better get going on home... The normal squad will be here in ten minutes.  
  
With that, BC took off towards the source of the explosion.  
  
"Well, I think we'd best get going." Beat said "We got so many things else to do besides  
sit in juvie..."  
  
"That sounds like a good idea." Lobo said "But remember, this isn't over."  
  
"We know it isn't." Tab said.  
  
With that, the GGs and KAM took off on their seperate ways...  
----------------  
GG HQ  
  
"Daaang, that was quite an interesting little excursion..." Combo said.  
  
"Yeah, way too interesting." Garam said.  
  
"Geez, looks like you guys had quite a fight!" Coin said, greeting the entering GGs.  
  
"Too much, if you ask me." Piranha said "We got into a fight with the Anthro Morphers,  
got to lay our eyes on Big Cheese, and those creeps doing another bomb attack..."  
  
"I'm pretty sure if it wasn't for that explosion, we GGs would have been toast." Beat said  
"Not that the explosion was good or anything..."  
  
"Damn, this has been tiring..." Yo-yo said "I'm gonna go to sleep..."  
  
"Ditto." Gum sighed.  
  
"Yup, I'm calling it a night..." Slate said "But first, I'm gonna see if I can beat my high  
score!"  
  
Slate ran off to the pinball machine, and fell face-first asleep on it, everyone staring   
and sweatdropping.  
  
Mew yawned, and headed to her quarters.  
  
Cube had already fallen asleep on Combo's chest, and he was asleep as well on the couch.  
  
Potts just looked around and yawned before falling back asleep.  
  
"What a night..." Tab said, falling asleep resting his back on Yo-yo's car.  
  
Piranha had fallen asleep standing up...  
  
"I hate it when she does that." Garam said, sitting in his little corner.  
  
With that, the GGs had all called it a night...  
-----------------  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Next up: Garam vs. Swaticators: Round One 


	18. Chapter 4

One Step Closer (BREAK!) Ch. 4  
By JW  
A/N: I had some technical difficulties with this chapter... I had it entirely done, but wound up losing it, so this is basically a second version. This one has the same events as it was the first time, so no worries, people. ^_^ And so, without further ado...  
-----------------  
It had been a week since the GGs had fought the Anthro Morphers and laid thier eyes on the Big Cheese Reamer. Oddly, throughout the entire week there hadn't been hide nor hair of the Swasticators since that night. It was obvious that they had either gone away or lulled for something else... Today was the day when they'd break their silence, and come face to face with somone they never thought possible...  
  
Garam, Mew, and Tab were on a small reconnaisance mission in Shibuya, the Anthro Morphers had a tag raid the night before, and now they were up and about to recover their lost taggings. Tab sprayed up a nice Purple Haze onto a Were Trouble tag. Mew tagged some Freaky Deakies onto some Wolfbane tags, and Garam tagged up a realtively new spot with a Noise Destroys.  
  
"Those furry freaks sure made a mess last night..." Tab said, putting a Tab Me on top of a WB.  
  
"Well, at least the Swasticators didn't start blowing stuff up around here." Garam said "In fact, I haven't heard about any explosions or seen them lurking around this entire week... Aand I know the kiesatsu didn't catch them..."  
  
"Well, maybe they left Tokyo." Mew said.  
  
"We could only be so lucky." Garam said "They're out there, somewhere..."  
-----------------  
Somewhere in Benten-cho  
  
"When can we come out of hiding?" the short one said.  
  
"When the sun sets." the middle one said "We had to prepare more explosives, plus Benten is just crawling with those damned robots..."  
  
"But waiting for a week really messed up the schedule." the tall one said "I mean, if we screw up--"  
  
"Quiet, Slim, don't wanna jinx this!" The middle one snapped "This is our ticket to freedom!"  
  
"Could also be the ticket to life in prison." the short one said.  
  
"Shut up, Shorty, I know what I'm doing." the middle one said again.  
  
"Yes, Midi..." the 2 sighed.  
------------------  
The 3 GGs finished up their taggings and were ready to return to the garage, when suddenly...  
  
"Halt!" yelled a voice "Surrender yourselves now!"  
  
The 3 looked up, to see a tall blue Reamer standing right over them, gas gun ready to launch.  
  
"Just when you thought these guys wouldn't pop up in Shibuya again..." Mew sighed.  
  
"And if we DON'T?" Tab smirked.  
  
"Then you'll be in a whole lot of trouble, punks!" the pilot called out.  
  
The three looked around... they were cornered into the elephant slide... No way out... It looked like things had just come to a bad turn...  
  
"I can't believe this..." Garam snorted "Trapped like rats with no way out."  
  
"Surrender now." the pilot said again.  
  
"Looks like we have no choice..." Tab sighed.  
  
"This shouldn't be happening... but it is." Mew said, taking off her headphones and bowing her head, as Tab and Garam did the same.  
  
"That's a good bunch of kids..." the pilot said "Hands up and mar--"  
  
"Attention all Reamer units!" said Milky's voice "There has been an explosion near Gekijomae! All units report to the scene."  
  
"But Captain Yamato..." the pilot said "I've just caught 3 rudies red-handed... I don't wanna leave them..."  
  
"Oh, excellent job, Delta!" Yamato laughed "Bring them to the station and then get to Benten!"  
  
"Yes, si--" Delta said, but when he looked downward, the 3 rudies were gone "Dammit, I lost 'em while I was talking to you, sir!"  
  
"Just get your ass over there, now." Milky sighed.  
  
With that, Delta flew off.  
  
"Is he gone yet?" Mew said, hiding under the staircase.  
  
"I think so..." Tab called out from in a trash can.  
  
"Good, then I can get out of this bad position!" Garam said, hopping off the billboard he had grabbed onto from the back.  
  
Tab hopped from the trash can and landed in front of Mew and Garam.  
  
"Phew, what's that smell?" Mew gagged.  
  
"I think it's Tab..." Garam said holding his nose.  
  
"Well it was the closest place on such short notice!" Tab complained "Ugh, I'm gonna go and get all this washed off... See ya two later. besides, I have a new outfit I wanna try on..."  
  
With that, Tab skated down the street.  
  
"Well, I think we should follow him and..." Mew said before Garam interrupted.  
  
"More explosions, didn't ya hear?" Garam said "I think it's about time to check it out... I have some old aquaintances to deal with."  
  
"But why do I hafta come along?"  
  
"Because I might need ya to warn the others if something happens to me..."  
  
"Okay, I'll come... But be careful!"  
  
"Same thing for you."  
--------------------------  
"Haha, look at all the chaos!" Shorty cackled "This is great!"  
  
"Lookit them scream and whine..." Slim smirked "This was worth the wait."  
  
"Yes, it is quite fun..." Midi said "But we sould concentrate on the main objective after tonight. Blowing up random and not-so-random things was fun, but we've got larger scale things to get..."  
  
"STOP RIGHT THERE!" said Delta, who had snuck up behind them "Put your hands in the air and give yourselves up!"  
  
"Damn, caught red-handed..." Shorty sighed, putting up his hands "Looks like we didn't get to do everything we were supposed to..."  
  
"Yup, looks like we lost..." Midi said with slight sarcasm and a suspicious nod to Slim "We got caught, the cops won..."  
  
"Yuuup..." said Slim, keeping his hands in his jacket and standing up.  
  
"Hey, put your hands in the air!" Delta commanded.  
  
"Do what he says, Slim..." Midi smirked.  
  
"Hands are up... BLOWN UP!" Slim yelled, suddenly tossing a bomb from his jacket and at the Reamer... It exploded on contact, killing the pilot inside.  
  
"Let's scat!" Midi said, running off to the train graveyard, his 2 accomplices following him...  
  
Just at that moment...  
  
"What was THAT?!" Mew yelled, hearing and seeing the explosion.  
  
"It's them!" Garam yelled out, seeing the trio running down the track paths "Come on!"  
  
With that, he lept down onto the tracks and started to grind... Mew sighed and followed suit. She hoped that the last time she saw Gum would be her final sight of her ever.  
  
"Hey, what's that sound?" Shorty said, looking behind them...  
  
"Someone's following us!" Slim called out... "And they're coming close fast! But that aint jet engines..."  
  
"It's skates!" Midi yelled "Must be some nosy rudies! Any idea what they look like?"  
  
"One's a guy, the other's a girl..." Shorty said "The girl seems to be wearing a light blue dress or something, and the guy, well, I can barely see him, so he's obviously wearing dark clothing... Or he's dark skinned... Or both..."  
  
"Dark skinned you say?" Slim said with a devilish grin "This could be fun..."  
  
The trio was still running, the rudies close behind them now.  
  
"Yes, it very well could be..." Midi chuckled, now able to see Garam a lot clearer "Split formation! I've got an idea..."  
  
With that, the three seperated a bit, and soon Slim and Midi disappeared around the train.  
  
"What are they up to..." Garam said "Mew, we better split up! I'll take on the short guy, you go see where the other 2 ran off to...  
  
"Right." Mew said, and ran towards the train to the right...  
  
Garam kicked up the boosters on his skates, hopped onto the rail, trickjumped over Shorty's head, and landed in front of him.  
  
"Goin' somewhere, shortstack?" Garam said, trying to look menacing, and partially succeeded.  
  
"I could say the same about you, boy." Shorty snarled.  
  
"Blowing stuff up for kicks..." Garam said "Tsk tsk tsk... That's very very bad... Plus, hurting innocent civilians? Not very nice at all..."  
  
"Shove it, kid." Shorty said "I can do anything I want, and that's that... It woulda been so much better if slavery was still around... No, actually, I'd rather see yas wiped out..."  
  
"Oh, screw you..." Garam said.  
  
"Just shut your trap and bow to your superior..."  
  
"Yeah, right... Sorry, i don't bow to ignorant idiots..."  
  
"Then you die!" Shorty yelled, pulling out a switchblade and running at Garam.  
  
"Ah ah aaahhh..." Garam said, pulling out a spraycan, sidestepping Shorty, and tagging his face...  
  
"You'll pay for that, boy!" Shorty yelled, swinging his knife at Garam, who suddenly trickjumped over his head and tagged a nice How Much for That Mutt in the Window on the back of his jacket, and then kicking him in the back.  
  
"Don't ever call a brother 'boy'!" Garam snapped "Now, I'm gonna teach you a little lesson about respect!"  
  
"GAAAAAAARAAAAAAMMMMMMM!!!" Mew shrieked, making Garam turn around, and stop dead in his tracks to see Slim hoding her, and Midi in front of them.  
  
"Unless you want the pretty lady to get hurt, kiddo, cease and desist..." Midi chuckled.  
  
"And if I don't?" Garam snarled.  
  
"Well then, Slim will just hafta cut her pretty little throat, yes..." Midi cackled, as Slim put a knife to Mew's neck.  
  
Garam was trapped... he had to actaually listen to the freaks that killed his entire family.  
  
Garam dropped the spraycan.  
  
"That's a good boy." Midi said hissing through his teeth "Now then, beg to get the girl back... Like a dog, boy!"  
  
"NEVER." Garam snarled angrily.  
  
"Do it, or she dies..." Midi said, Slim preparing to slash Mew's neck.  
  
Garam snarled. He was trapped. And he valued mew's life... he didn't want another life he cared about snuffed out by these freaks.  
  
"Dooo iiiit..." Slim said.  
  
Garam yelled out, and suddenly pulled off his fly goggles and slammed them on the ground. Then, the material on his head...  
  
"What are you doing?" Mew whispered.  
  
Garam's head was still bowed.  
  
"Maybe he just wants to show his face when he begs..." Midi snickered "Okay, now on your knees and be--"  
  
Garam's head shot up, and he stared right at Slim and Midi.  
  
"That's... that's not possible..." Slim gasped "It's... it's... it's... HIM! But... he's dead... we blasted him and his entire family to hell!"  
  
"YOU..." Midi said in shock "Alive?! Well, well, it IS said that worthless bugs never seem to go away..."  
  
"Who is it?" Shorty said "My eyes were sprayed..."  
  
"Bro... enire family wiped out by us... Shots and baseball bats...." Slim choked.  
  
"No way..." Shorty said "No way... I thopught we--"  
  
"We thought wrong." Midi sighed...  
  
That's when Mew took her chance. She slammed her elbow into Slim's gut, making him drop the knife and releasing her... She ducked past a swing from Midi, as Garam sidestepped Shorty and kicked him in the back again.  
  
"ARGH!" Midi shrieked "Slim, get them! And kill that freak for good!"  
  
But before Slim could make a move, he was suddenly beaned by a can of spraypaint.  
  
"What... the... hell?" Midi said, and looked up, to see 3 almost identical figures up on one of the walkways. All 3 of them were female, wearing shorts and shirts and gloves and VR helmets...  
  
"I don't think that would be such a good idea!" called out one of the three "Blowing up OUR turf wasn't so good, and neither is this crap!"  
  
"Who are those chicks?" Shorty said, finally getting his eyesight back in working order.  
  
"We... are the ownes of the Benten-cho streets." said another one of them "We are the bad ass bastiches of Benten... we are Virtua Crush!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Midi snorted "If ya think the 5 of you twerpos will stop us..."  
  
"Make that... SIX." called out a voice from the shadows... And out stepped a medium-sized figure, average build... He was wearing a funky coneish hat with a baseball caplike rim,a grey jacket with a yellow shirt, and light blue pants with red flames at the bottom of the legs... he raised his head up, and Mew and Garam recognized him...  
  
"Tab?!" they both said in surprise "What's with the new getup?"  
  
"Meh, it was about high time for a change in wardrobe." Tab chuckled, holding the brim in his fingers.  
  
"Hah, 6 of yas?!" Slim laughed "Still not good enou--"  
  
He had looked up again...  
  
"Make that... FOURTEEN!" called yout Yo-yo, who was playing around with one.  
  
"Holy hell..." Midi snarled...  
  
"Now whatcha gonna do?!" Beat called out.  
  
"Looks like it ends now, boys..." Gum chuckled.  
  
With that, the 14 rudies closed in a bit, making the Swasticators back up into each other.  
  
"Let's tag 'em up and then give the Kiesatsu a call..." Beat said "You killed an officer, and that's gonna be very bad on your record... Now then... I hope ya like paint, cuz yer gonna be covered in it."  
  
"As much as we'd like that crap, we've really got better things to do with our time..." Midi chuckled nervously.  
  
"What?" Combo said "And how are ya gonna do it when you're surrounded? Sorry to say, but looks like you fools lost."  
  
"Not quite..." Midi chuckled "NOW, YOU TWO!"  
  
Suddenly, they all slammed their hands in their jackets and clicked on a button in each... BOOM! There was an explosion of gray and blue smoke, with added green sparkles, making the rudies turn away, and suddenly a few were knocked over, but they were too panicked to see what was going on... And when they finally got ahold of themselves...  
  
"DAMMIT!" Tab yelled, throwing his hat on the ground.  
  
"I can't believe it, we had 'em!" Slate said.  
  
"They stole that trick!" Tia yelled.  
  
"This is VERY weird." Charla said "How did they know that trick?"  
  
"There is something very odd goin' on here..." Piranha said.  
  
"Grrrraaaahhhh..." Garam sighed "I almost finally got 'em back!"  
  
"This is just... disappointing." Yo-yo said.  
  
"Hmmm..." Combo said.  
  
"Whatever was going on, we better get outta here before the Reamers come along and we get blamed for the bombing..."  
  
"Don't worry, I know it wasn't your doing..." said a voice that made all the rudies turn their heads.  
  
It was Ginyu Yamato.  
------------------  
Meanwhile, somewhere in the Benten subways...  
  
"Dang, that... was very... close..." Shorty sighed, almost out of breath.  
  
"We were almost goners..." Slim sighed.  
  
"You... think?!" Midi gasped.  
  
"How could this get any... worse?" Shorty commented, and that's when there was a ringing from Midi's pocket.  
  
Midi pulled out a little portable phone, activated it, and put the reciever to his ear.  
"Hello?" he said.  
  
"Hhheeelllooo..." hissed a not too happy voice at the other end of the line...  
  
"Who is it?" Slim asked.  
  
"It's the-the-the b-b-boss..." Midi shuddered.  
  
"Why issss the building ssssstill ssssstanding?!" hissed the voice again "I didn't break you out of jail and fund your coming to Tokyo for nothhhhiiinnng... Ssssooo, why is the Rokkaku Tower SSSSSTILL sssstanding?!"  
  
"Well, sir..." Midi said frightfully "We ran into some minor... altercations... Rudies, to be e-e-exact..."  
  
There was sharp, loud, very cheesed hiss on the other end of the line...  
"Rudieeeesssssssss?!" the voice said "That'sssss alllll?!"  
  
"W-w-well, one of the rudies we met a long time ago, and we thought he was well, dead... We ki-ki-kinda murdered his entire family... Some black kid with fly goggles..."  
  
"Yeeesss, I remember that... particular rudie... he caussssssed quite a bit of trouble for usssss..."  
  
"So, um, sir what's this call about?"  
  
"What isss thisss about?! Your failure to dessstroyyyy the Rokkaku building... You have 48 hoursssss to do what I sssent you to do... You better sssssucceeeeed... If you value your livessssssss... Do it within 48 hourssss, or you will never ssseeeee another day of living..."  
  
"Y-y-y-yes boss..."  
  
"Do NOT call me bosssss! You have not earned thhhhat righhhhht. Idiotssss, do NOT fail meeee, isssss that clear?! Jade Cobra OUT."  
  
Midi dropped the phone.  
  
"What did he say?" Slim said frightened very much...  
  
"Y-y-yeah, what?" Shorty whimpered.  
  
"We have 2 days to blow up the Rokkaku Tower, otherwise, we're deader than we would be in prison for life." Midi shuddered.  
  
"eeep...." the other 2 said.  
---------------------  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the line, somewhere in the jungles of India...  
  
"Iiiidiiiotssssssssssss...." he hissed, crushing the phone in his mechanical grip.  
  
"You sure about this, sir?" asked a female voice "Sendng some nazis to do an assassin's job? What if they fail?"  
  
"Thhhhennn mayyyy thhhheirrr god help thhheeeemmm...." he said "Ssssoooooonnn, my revenge on Tokyo-to and the rudiessss will be exacted, and ifff not, we sssshhhhaaallll wait for another few yearsss to sssstrike... Sss sss sss sss ssssssssssssssss...."  
  
With that, their eyes lit up with a crimson flame.  
---------------------  
TO BE CONTINUED NEXT CHAPTER: TRUTHSSSSSSSS REVEALED 


	19. Chapter 5

One Step Closer - Chapter Five  
  
By JW  
  
A/N: Warning, this chapter may be a bit boring, as it is an explination as to what has been and what will happen, call it a chapter to bring everyone up to speed... Anyway... On we go. ;) Also, I will be using a new format, much of the style seen in Ancient and the Rose Ch. 2... Umm, enough of that. On we go! ^^  
  
--Train Graveyard, Benten--  
  
"What do YOU want, Milky?" Beat said "Planning on attacking us with a bunch of those bots of yours?"  
  
"No." the captain said, oddly calm about something that would usually steam a police captain "Although, my Reamers are keeping watch of Tokyo."  
  
"If this isn't about us, then what's it about?"  
  
"It is partially about you, but mostly not. This is mostly about the people you were just in contact with... A hateful trio of fugitives from the States... the Swaticators."  
  
"Yeah, we know that much." Combo said "Since I, Cube, and Coin are from the states, we've heard of 'em. But I thought they were arrested a little while back..."  
  
"They were." he answered in the cool manner again "Shortly after thay murdered a family, they were caught and captured... They had been a bane with the family before, and it resulted in the death of one of their sons..."  
  
"Yeah..." Garam said "My family. I was there both times... I have a little hard spot for those bastards. Didn't know they finally got caught, though."  
  
"Well, they were set to get death sentences just about a month ago, but they weren't in jail long enough for it to be official..."  
  
"Broke out?" Charla asked, folding her arms "From a max security place, that doesn't sound too feasable."  
  
"No, they were let out by a reprimand..." Milky continued "Someone was paid off to have them released... And they were, and that's when they disappeared. It was soon found out that the person who was able to have them released had some ties to an Asian mafia... I believe you're all familiar with the Golden Rhinos?"  
  
Everyone nodded. The Giant Robotino incident was still in their minds.  
  
"As I was saying, the guy had some ties with the Rhinos, however, before he could be questioned, he was killed. However, it was possible to gather enough evidence that the Rhinos had taken the Swasticators for something BIG. But that was all that could be deciphered. It was around this time when the Golden Rhinos went kaput, however."  
  
"Then why are the Swasticators in Tokyo then, if the Rhinos are toast?" Coin asked.  
  
"That is as in the Golden Rhinos' Tokyo and US divisions. There are more divisions set in Africa, the United Kingdom, Russia, and India. However, they are set with a different name and symbol... Africa and the UK have the Silver Lions, however they have stopped their criminal activities after Goji's death, and are now are under the employ of Yuji Rokkaku."  
  
"And the Russians and Indians?" Tab asked.  
  
"Unfortunately, neither of those divisions have been very active... a few laundering scams here and there.. However, it is believed that they are probably the ones behind the Swasticators' arrival. They are known as the Jade Cobras. Recently, it is believed, that they were put under new and very secretive management, but that's all that was deciphered before out source's untimely demise."  
  
"So, why did the Cobras put them here?" Beat asked "To get revenge on Tokyo by blowing it up?"  
  
"No, something bigger... the Cobras have a very big hatred for Yuji, it seems." the captain said "With all the evidence that is being known, it is believed they are to blow up Rokkaku Towers. And THAT would be a disaster. That's the main reason I and the Reamers appeared, and covered it up by making it look like a crackdown on Rudies."  
  
"I see..." Beat said "So, what do you want US to do about it?"  
  
"You've been involved in the downbringing of 2 of the Golden Rhinos' schemes in a very big way, plus you have a reason to go after the Swasticators. It is believed that you may be able to save the world from disaster... Again. But if this is stopped, you may not have to worry about anything doing with the Rhinos any more. I guess we're counting on you to help..."  
  
"So be it, then..." Charla said "Agreeing, Beat?"  
  
"Yeah, I hear ya." Beat said, cracking a smile "But what if we're not enough?"  
  
"Then WE shall help you..." said a voice from the shadows... and out stepped the Anthro Morphers.  
  
"I know the Rhinos better than anyone else here." Lobo said "I used to be one of them, after all. And I know they need to be brought down... We'll help."  
  
"Alright then..." Milky said "Let's get to work!"  
  
--Swasticators' Lair, Benten--  
  
"Okay, here's how we're gonna do this." Midi said "Tomorrow at noon, we'll go to the tower, dressed as security guards. Slim, this is when you and I will go around the building and set these dynamite packs.Shorty, you create a security diversion, and make sure Yuji can't leave his office. Afterwards, we'll end the alarm, make everything seem normal, and get outta there and get away before they know what hit them. The bombs will be set to go off at 6 pm sharp."  
  
"This'll be easy." Slim said "And think of what the boss will reward us with, a bunch of cash and our freedom..."  
  
"And then, we'll be on our way to the Swiss Alps and have a glorious vacation for the rest of our lives!" Shorty cackled "This will be easy!"  
  
"Then let's prepare." Midi said, with a grin across his face.  
  
--The Next Day, at 11:30 am--  
  
The Rudies were set all over places in Rokkaku-cho, some making themselves normal, some disguised. Milky sipped on his coffee. This had better work out in their favor.  
  
And, suddenly, 3 security guards appeared... Who were actually the Swasticators.  
  
"There they are..." Tab said, licking his ice cream cone along with Gum and Coin, who had their own "I recognize people of their stature anywhere.  
  
"I see 'em." Garam said, dressed up as a hobo in an alley along with Yo-yo, also dressed like a hobo, and Cube looking her normal self. "I'd know their ulgy hateful mugs anywhere.  
  
"Dresed as security guards..." Lobo said "Looks like the Cobras have been teaching 'em good tactics of disguise."  
  
"Yup, good tactic, but we also have that covered." said Beat, along with Canis, Mew, and Slate, dressed as guards, too.  
  
"Great disguises." Marie said, along with her fellow Virtua Crushers and Vix, disguised as electricians "And ours own, too."  
  
"Okay, we're gonna follow 'em." Slate said, and the 4 went behind the Swasticators.  
  
"Good mornin' fellow guards..." Canis said "How about that coffee and donuts?"  
  
"Yeah, sure..." Shorty said "...whatever."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
And with that, the stage had been set.  
  
-----------  
  
To Be Continued 


	20. Chapter 6

One Step Closer - Chapter 6  
  
By JW  
  
A/N: The stage has been set... and now it is time to begin the end of this fic. The good guys will win, of course, but that doesn't mean that it's gonna be a walk in the park. More like a skating in the park trying to get away from 3 very angry Poison Jammers armed with nailboards. Anyway, on with the show!  
  
--11:59 am--  
  
"Okay..." Midi whispered "Let's get our plan into action. Shorty, you keep those other guards at bay... They look very familiar..."  
  
"Right, Midi." Shorty said with a wink, and began to flirt with Mew...  
  
Slim and Midi slinked away, carrying 3 dynamite packs each.  
  
"Listen, I know we're just work associates, but you are very beautiful." Shorty relayed to mew.  
  
"Umm... Thanks... Uhh..." she said, not knowing his name.  
  
"Oh, I'm Shiro." ~That'll take her off the trail...~  
  
"And I'm... Melfina." ~Geez, what a fake name... Oh well, his is a lot more fake...~  
  
"So, anyway, I know that I really shouldn't be asking you this and all, but... Would you like to go somewhere with me sometime? Heh..." ~Flatter her into distraction.~  
  
"Like, on a date?" ~Eww, never you evil monster...~  
  
"Not really a date as much as a small... meeting. Ya know, officer to officer?"  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
--12:01 pm--  
  
Slim and Midi had set the first 2 packs in the places that worked for the blueprints of the building, and went onwards to set the next 2, not noticing that Beat and Slate were tailing them...  
  
"Hmm, the tall dude just put one of the packs on the corner of a wall where a support beam should be..." Beat said "We could get rid of 'em, but if we did, they'd notice."  
  
"So all we can do is follow?" Slate said.  
  
"Eh-yup... Not very fun, but it'll have to do.  
  
"Right."  
  
--12:10--  
  
The next 2 packs have been set. Shorty was now distancing himself from Mew a little since she didn't seem at all interested... There was something odd about her as well, almost like they'd met before. He'd have to bring out the big guns soon... Which meant a little Perverted Jerk 101.  
  
Mew sighed... She knew he was up to something other than distracting her so the other two could set the dynamite packs. What, she wasn't sure, but she had a feeling it was something.  
  
--12:30--  
  
At last, the dynamite packs were SET! Slate and Beat began to head back before Midi and Slim could catch up to them... They ducked into a corner as the 2 passed by.  
  
"That completes that part of the job." Slim said "So, now what, Midi?"  
  
"I dunno." Midi said "There's just some very odd feeling I've got... It has something to do with those guards, especially the girl... I swear they look like those damn rudies from last night. Something's up, and it's not me. Shoulda killed that chick when you had the chance, Slim."  
  
"I know, Midi, but she hit me beforeI could..."  
  
"Well, you coulda grabbed her and cut her right there and then, you twit. Oh, never mind, let's get the next part of plan into action....  
  
--12:32--  
  
Back at the guard post, it was time for Shorty to make his move.  
  
"About what I said earlier, you gonna go out with me or not, babe?" he said, changing his tone.  
  
"I really don't think so, cuz well, you know..." Mew said nervously.  
  
"Oh, come on, I'm sure we'll have lots of fun... Especially when I take you to bed! Go out with me, you won't regret it."  
  
"I really don't think..."  
  
"Well, I do, babe! Come on.... You'll have lots of fun, and so will I. You're not just beautiful, you're HOT!"  
  
"Besides, you're too short for me."  
  
"What?! Just because I'm short doesn't mean i can't bang you all the same, babe! Go out with me!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES!"  
  
That's when someone grabbed Shorty... Canis.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?!" Canis said "The lady said NO, so I think you should respect her wishes."  
  
"Oh, please just shut up, I can do anything I want!" Shorty snarled.  
  
"Hey, stop fighting!" Midi yelled from behind "Sir, let go of him, NOW."  
  
"Right..." Canis said, putting Shorty down.  
  
"Good. Now, Shorty, what's going on?"  
  
"I was just trying to ask this chick out.... She needs to say yes... I could rock her world!" Shorty snarled.  
  
"Ugh, you twit, now's not the time for this junk." ~I SWEAR that girl looks like that chick from last night... If that's so, it's time to skeedaddle.~ "We'll be going now, important things to attend to..."  
  
"You don't get off until two..." Canis said as Beat and Slate returned "None of us do."  
  
Midi snarled... This wasn't working out as well as he thought... Oh well, how bad could another 2 hours and 15 minutes do? It was now 12:45.  
  
--3:00--  
  
"At last, the shift is over and we can get going..." Midi said "Come on, Shiro and Sly.  
  
"You seem to do a lot together." Beat said "That is very odd for a trio of security guards."  
  
"Well, we're longtime pals." Shorty lied "Now, if you'll excuse us..."  
  
"How long have you been pals?" Canis asked "What's the story, it may be cool to hear it..."  
  
"Oh, alright..." Midi snarled and began to tell an absolutely false tale.  
  
--4:30--  
  
At last, Midi finished the whopper, and looked at the clock...  
  
"4:30? Well, w're outta here... Let's blow this joint." Midi said.  
  
"Literally or figuratively?" Beat said.  
  
"Literally." Shorty said, and then suddenly stopped... "Ooops, I meant, figuratively."  
  
"Sounds like you might be setting us up the bomb." Slate said.  
  
"Qui-- Hah, very funny!" Midi said "Of course figuratively... Shiro here is a bit of a doofus, you see..."  
  
"I thought you said he was the smart one..." Canis said.  
  
"Umm, yeah... Did I? i don't remember."  
  
"I remember it clearly as you said you did when you told us of how ya became pals."  
  
"Umm... whatever.. let's get going."  
  
"Careful not to get tagged, goofball." Beat said "After all, them rudies are everywhere, even in disguise! Why, there could be hundereds of them around... Why..."  
  
That's when Midi pulled out a gun.  
  
"Aha! I knew it was you brats. You've just gotten yourself in trouble, kiddies..."  
  
"Wow, he's smart." Slate said "So, when is the place set to go?"  
  
"Six." Slim said without thinking.  
  
"Slim, you dipwad!" Midi snarled "Now they know... But they won't ell, will they? Grab 'em."  
  
Slate was about to punch...  
  
"Ah ah aaaaahhhh... I'm the one with the gun, I'm the one in control."  
  
That's when Slim tackled them.  
  
"Good job, now put them in that closet... They're gonna get blown up along with this stupid structure! Haha, yeah!"  
  
Slim did just that....  
  
"Okay, set the packs to 5:30 instead of six!" Midi commanded "We'd waste too much time, and we already have wasted a bunch. Let's scram!"  
  
Slim chuckled and did as he was told... And it was now 4:45. It was time to get out... But then someone suddenly pulled the fire alarm, and people began to run around, trying to get out in an orderly fashion. Piranha smiledat her feat and went off to find the four.  
  
"Dammit!" Midi snarled "The fire alarm... Someone's on to us... Those stupid punks set us up!"  
  
With that, he shot into the air, making people panic and run like mad to the outside... All 3 began shooting in the air, not at all pleased by this, but quite amused as people ran. Suddenly, a large figure crashed through the crowd and zipped past the three, and a security door slammed behind him.  
  
"Argh!" Midi snarled "We'll have to go out another way... AGH!"  
  
Someone lept over them and tagged their backs. The figure was male, and rather familiar...  
  
"That's for my bro!" Garam shouted... He was the figure.  
  
"YOU AGAIN?!" Midi snarled "Can't you just die like you're supposed to?! No it looks like you won't be doing that easily... See ya in hell, boy!"  
  
He fired off several rounds, which Garam did his best to stay out of the way from.  
  
"Not nice, sugah!" Piranha yelled, tagging Midi's back and knocking the gun from his hand.  
  
"Gah, another one..." Midi snarled "You damned bugs... You're all bugs... Now, where's that gun?"  
  
"Right here." Combo said, picking up the gun and crushing it in his hand.  
  
"Damn it!" Midi snarled "You're definitely pests... And pests must be exterminated..."  
  
"Sut up, nazi!" Garam snarled "You think you're so great and superior..."  
  
"Cuz we are, boy!" Midi chuckled "Didn't you learn already? Your family fell to us, and so shall you! You have no idea how the cleansing works... Oh, wait, yeah you do.. you all die. Hah-ha."  
  
"We're gonna bring you to justice..." Piranha said "You freaks kill just because someone's different?! What a bunch of bull!"  
  
"You are a... disease. You must be... destroyed... you and all your kind... Why couldn't you stay slaves? Oh yeah, because of foolish weaklings. What a joke... Oh well, no matter, your time is coming soon."  
  
"It's time for justice..." Combo said "Poetic justice! Three nazi scumbags get their asses kicked by the people they're so dead-set against... Now, isn't that irony?"  
  
"OH, shut the hell up!" Midi snarled "Let's take care of these... Insects. Ready, boys?"  
  
"Let's rock." Garam said, staring Midi in the face...  
  
"I'll deal with you personally... Slim take care of the tall one, Shorty, squik the chick, but the pest who just wouldn't die is MINE!"  
  
--5:00--  
  
The six were standing ready to attack... And they only had 30 minutes until those bombs went off.  
  
"Your reign of terror ends NOW!" Combo said, throwing a punch at Slim, who dodged it and answered with his own, knocking Combo backwards. Slim hit him again... And again...  
  
Piranha ran at Shorty, who ducked under her and then tripped her when she tried to turn around, and then slammed her a few feet backwards.  
  
As for Garam and Midi, Garam was having a very difficult time staying out of the way of the knife Midi was slashing around, and already had a few rips in his costume to prove it.  
  
Combo tried hitting Slim again, but Slim was just as strong, if not stronger than he was, and when he finally succeeded, Slim shook it ooff and knicked him again.  
  
Shorty kept on ducking under Piranha, since he was shorter he had the advantage. This was frusturating her and she couldn't concentrate...  
  
The time had reached 5:09.  
  
Again and again, to no avail the 3 rudies tried to kick the Swasticators' butts... And it was getting tiring. Garam was already cut and bleeding in 1 or 2 places, Combo felt a bit rattled, and Piranha was getting very tired. This was not a good fight... Cuz the rudies were losing...  
  
"Looks like you're falling to your superiors..." Midi chuckled "Give up and die! You'll never win! You and your culture... that blasted music... It'll be all gone... And we'l be happy to have done the world a FAVOR!"  
  
That's when Combo remembered he had set down his ghetto blaster right by the security door before the fight, and the Swasticators were blocking his way... If only he could get to it... Then, something came to his mind.... He SHOVED Slim as he came at him, knocking him over and right on top of Shorty, who had ducked behind Piranha.  
  
"Get up you idiots!" snarled Midi, who slashed at Garam again, but Garam grabbed his hand right in the air... good thing he was wearing gloves. Midi struggled with garam, while Slim began to raise himself up... That's when Piranha took a dashing jump over them, and got her leg grabbed by Slim, but she had managed to get enough distance, and hurled the boombox into the air...  
  
"Get that damned music box!" Midi yelled, getting an elbow in the gut right after.  
  
Combo caught it...  
  
"So, you don't like our music, do you?!" he said "Well then, why don't you take a little LISTEN!"  
  
Slim ran at Combo, but sure wish he hadn't when Combo turned it up full blast and turned it on... And guess who was on the radio?  
  
"JET SET RADIOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" came Proffessor K's voice from the g-blaster, rattling Slim's skull...  
  
"Ahh! Too looooooouuuud!" Slim yelped, and that's when Combo whirled and smacked Slim right in the face with the g-blaster, knocking him out cold, and right onto Shorty with a THUD, knocking him out, too.  
  
"Argh!" Midi snarled, getting back up from the hit, and running at Garam, arm raised, knife ready... Garam dashed out of the way, kicked Midi in the back, and pulled out a can of paint, and tagged him! Midi did it again, Jet Set Radio now playing Live and Learn.  
  
**Can you feel life... Moving through your mind... Looks like it came back for more... Yeah...**  
  
Midi growled, and tried again, only this time, Combo tagged him one. 5:15.  
  
**Can you feel time... Slipping down your spine... You try and try to ignore...**  
  
Midi wheeled around, trying to slash Combo, but got himself tagged TWICE and booted by Piranha!  
  
**But you can hardly swallow... your fears and pain... And you can't help but follow... it puts you right back from where you came...**  
  
5:16. Midi managed to knock Piranha down, but Garam tagged him 3 times for that... Seven tags on him now... And he was going nuts, slashing here and there...  
  
**Live and learn... Hanging on the edge of tomorrow... Live and learn... From the works of yesterdaaayyyy....**  
  
"Die already, diiiieeee!" Midi snarled, when Garam backhanded him and tagged him again...  
  
**Live and learn... If you beg or if you borrow... Live and learn... You may never find your way...**  
  
Midi whirled, slashing in the air downwards, Garam stepping just an inch out of the way, as Piranha slapped another tag onto him... NINE TAGS! 5:18.  
  
Midi suddenly ran off, trying to get away, but tripped right over Slim and shorty, and fell flat on his face, as Garam put on the tenth... eleventh... twelfth... thirteenth tag on him... Midi snarled and suddenly grabbed the detonation switch and changed it to go off at 5:25! Combo grabed it and smashed it.  
  
"Hahaha!" Midi laughed "You just destroyed the controls! Now the bomb can't be stopped! Good move! Hahahahaha!"  
  
"SHUT UP." Combo said, knocking Midi out.  
  
"Now, get the guys out of the closet!" Garam said, as Combo ran off and broke open the lock and let the 4 disguised rudies out.  
  
"Finally!" Beat said with relief... He then relayed the news to Milky, who shut off the security doors... The bomb squad had already found 5 of the packs, but they couldn't reach the sixth, which was HIGH UP! The rudies exited the building... except for Garam, who slinked back in.  
  
"There's no way to stop the bomb..." Milky said... "Loooks like the Swasticators will still be able to carry out the revenge of the Golden Rhi-- Hey, where did Garam go?"  
  
"Oh, great!" Beat hollared "He must've gone back in to get the other bomb! And it's 5:23!"  
  
"There's no way to get him out in time..." Milky said "I'm sorry..."  
  
Garam rushed to the spot where the last bomb should be, and there it was! And it was high up... For an officer, yes, but a rudie? he had to do this perfectly... he grinded up the stair rail, lept, wall rode, lept, made a 180, lept, and grabbed the bomb, and landed back on the rail... 5:24... Only a minute left! And Garam was 3 stories up... He dashed like mad, as 30 seconds were left, and suddenly, he saw a window... Of course! He lept off another rail, and smashed through the window, only mere seconds left, and he tossed the bomb into the air...  
  
"Whoa, look at THAT!" Mew yelled "It's Garam!"  
  
That's when it reached 5:25... The explosion from the bomb rocked the air, in a pretty flash of red orange, and garam rode off a billboard, onto a rail, and down it, and then landed on a still truck! He did his victory dance...  
  
"Oh yeeeaaahhh!" he said.  
  
The rudies had done it once more... they had saved the city from major disaster! The citezens of Tokyo-to went wild when Professor K relayed the news... Cheering, running happily, partying... All was good once again.  
  
**Liiiiiveeee and leeeeaaarrrnnnn.... Yeah yeah yeah yeah...** 


	21. Epilogue

One Step Closer - Final Chapter  
  
A/N: here is the end to my A New JGR Era trilogy, at last! Thanks to everyone who reviwed and read all or some of it, thanks to my fans, thanks to Smilebit for creating these wonderful characters, oh, what the hell.. thanks everyone! Now, let's finish the trilogy.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
There was a big party going on in the 3 Points, a celebration of saving the city and maybe the world. All the rudies, whether GGs, Virtua Crush, or Anthro Morphers were there, celebrating. In spirit of the celebration and the teamwork they used to save the Rokkaku towers, they made the Tri- District Treaty. All 3 gangs would stay in their own territory and tag their own spots, and help each other out if a new threat ever arose.  
  
Also, a few things were finally revealed... Gum and Mew finally revealed their relationship with a kiss, right in front of everyone... They took it all exceptionally well... Well, except for Slate, who couldn't say a word for 3 straight days, and Beat, who wound up passing out. But it was finally accepted by everyone after a while.  
  
Ginyu Yamato, as it turned out was actually a member of the FBI who had been born in Tokyo but moved to the SS when he was seven. He had come to Tokyo undercover after the news of the Swasticators had goten out of prison, and the Rudie Reamers were based on some designs by the Golden Rhinos that were found in their base. Officer K was reinstated as captain and kept up his rudie-friendly policy.  
  
The Swasticators were taken back to the US, and put back in Death Row, and are set to be executed in about 6 months. Unfortunately, after just a day in prison, they were found slashed up, and very dead. It was unknown as to what happened, but it was probably something to do with the Jade Cobras. But no one really cared.  
  
And Garam, well, he went to the US for a short little while, but not for fun and games...  
  
----  
  
Garam sighed, with a big bouquet of flowers in hand, and walked slowly to his own family's burial plot.  
  
"Well everyone, I did it..." he sighed "I finally got you all justice. It's really too bad that someone offed them after they went back to jail, but then again, they're gone. It's finally over."  
  
With that, he put one flower on each grave, and put the rest on his brother's. He tried not to cry... he really tried... But to no avail.  
  
--Jade Cobra HQ, India--  
  
"It's been done sir... The failures were taken care of, just as you ordered." said an average black suited Rhino/Cobra "Now, what do you want us to do?"  
  
"Thaaat will be allll ffffor nnnoowww..." their master hissed "We ssshall not be usssing up our ressorcesss, but we shall rathhhherrrr conssssssserve themmm for the time being."  
  
"Yes, sir." the guy said and walked out.  
  
"Not now, but sssssssssssoon, ssssssssomeday, Tokyo will tremble before the might that isssssssss the Jade Cobraaaasssss... Someday, I sshalll have my revenge... Againsssst the rudiessss... Againssst the brat of a son of the great Goji... Ssssssssssssomeday.... Ha ha ha... HA HA HA... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.... SSSSSSSSSS..."  
  
--THE END?--  
  
Coming Soon: Jet Set Radio - 5 Years Later: Deus Ex Machina 


End file.
